A view into the worlds beyond!
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What happen if you get a handful of the cast of My hero academia and have them watch others worlds(one-shots) about a certain green hero with the name Deku. A lot of things actually. Come and join the insanity of a reaction like this. I promise you will enjoy this. IzukuxHarem. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter Neptunia story

**If you have been following my RWBY stories, then you would know what this is. But in case you don't know, let me put a small summary to this.**

 **I've somehow started a thing on how people of the RWBY series react to Jaune Arc stories with different outcome with different series.**

 **Like Jaune being Flash, Sly Cooper, Phoenix Wright, ect.**

 **So think of it like those one-shot stories, but with reactions from the cast.**

 **i'm sure if you saw them, you will understand, but for those who haven't, then this will get weird. But I promise I will capture your interested...Hopefully.**

 **So sit back and enjoy.**

A bright glow shone in a random house.

The hero class 1-A, some teachers, the Pussycats group and Kouta were drop in.

A teen in white hair just stare in amusement as they try to untangle themselves.

After they did, he spoke up.

"Had a nice _fall?_ " The teen ask cheekily.

"Who the hell are you fucker!" Said a blond, also know as Bakugo, as he try to use his quirk to intimated him, but his eyes widen in shock as he quirk didn't work.

"Yeah, your quirks are all gone til I said other wise. Good thing too, don't want to bloody my hand on your face. But push me enough, I will put you in a dress." The teen said with a chuckle.

"What do you want?" Ask a grown man with tire eyes, otherwise know as Shota Aizawa, but his voice held an edge.

"Don't worry. I just brought you all here to watch different worlds." The teen said calmly.

"Different worlds? But isn't that just theories?" Iida ask in surprise.

"Said the guy with engine on his legs. There is different worlds. Their all connected through movies, books, anime and others sorts like them. It a way to safetly connect world without idiots trying to take over them all." The teen example.

The group started to whisper to each at this.

The teens were the most excited. That means their favorite characters from their favorite show is real.

"But why are we watching these others world?" Momo ask calmly.

"Just for shits and giggles really. But I will be having you watch your classmate potential in all these worlds." The teen answer with a smirk.

"Who?" Todoroki ask.

"Look around you and you will see who." The teen said with shrug.

They all look around and their eyes widen in shock.

"Where Deku!?" Uraraka ask in shock.

"Don't worry. He alseep on his bed. I froze time so he won't notice your all gone." The teen said as he try to ease the room.

"What type of quirk do you have to be able to do all of this?" Midnight, Kayama, ask in shock at the power this teen had.

"I'm quirkless." The teen said easily, making everyone frown.

"Bull shit!" Bakugo growl angrily.

"I'm not lying. My powers isn't a quirk. I'm simply a god. and no, I'm saying that to be arrogant, I am an god. Not a well know one, but I am a god." The teen said with a shrug.

"I-i see." All Might said in surprise.

"Ah don't worry. I'm not going to hurt anyone unless they mess with time. But other then that, I'm a friend." The teen said.

"That good I guess." Sosaki, Mandalay, said with some relieve.

"Anyway, I will be off, so take a seat and watch the videos I set up." The teen said as he snap his fingers and left.

Suddenly the room glow once more and everyone saw snacks, chairs and big TV for viewing.

"I guess we're doing this." All Might said awkwardly.

"Let just get this done with. I want to go home." Aziawa said with an eyeroll as everyone took a seat.

The screen started as everyone stare at the screen in wonder or worry.

 **Izuku wasn't sure how this happen.**

 **But he felt it was one of his CPU's fault.**

 **It was always there fault at one point or another.**

 **Being their champion for godesses blows sometimes.**

"CPU's?" Mina ask in confusion.

"Champion?" Momo ask while tilting her head slightly.

"Goddesses!?" Bakugo said in surprise anger.

"I think Izuku work for higher begins then mortals in this world!" Jiro said in surprise with a whistle at Izuku achievement in this world.

"What an honor! To serve not one, but more as their champion! He must have been through many trails to achieve just a title!" Iida said in awe for his friend.

"That so cool! Deku is so cool in this world too!" Kouta said in awe with stars in his eyes.

The Pussycats chuckle at Kouta child like wonder at his idol achievements.

 **"Why is a big Dragon here Compa?" Izuku ask with a sweatdrop as he stare at the dragon that was growling at them.**

Everyone jaw drop at the size of the dragon in front of Izuku.

"That dragon is huge!" Uraraka said in shock horror.

'Interesting. How will Izuku handle this dragon?' Todoroki thought to himself.

 **"I'm sorry Izu! But Nep-Nep was fighting it and lead it here by mistake!" Compa said with apolitical bow.**

 **Compa is a fair-skinned young girl whose most noticeable feature may be the fact that she has one of the biggest bust he ever seen. Also her hair a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color.**

 **She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. Compa also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee socks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo.**

The teen guys gulp as they felt something tighten in their pants at the figure and outfit of Compa.

She was too beautiful in their eyes.

Some of girls stare jealously at Compa figure and her height.

"Her breast is as big, if not bigger then Momo." Mineta said with a slight drool going down his mouth.

Which earn him a smack from Tsuyu.

The adults facepalm at the teens and Kouta hide his blush in his hat at Compa good looks.

 **"So it was Neptune fault this time huh? I can see that." Izuku said with a sigh.**

"He sound use to this." Tokoyami noted.

"He is their Champion, so he must be use to seeing things go wrong a lot." Iida suggest calmly.

"It would make sense. Goddesses aren't perfect beings as seen in myth's and legends." Midnight said with a sigh.

 **"Sorry. I want to help, but I use to much magic healing Nep-Nep and Iffy." Compa said sadly.**

'Magic?' Momo questions mentally.

"Hmm, so in that world, there others powers that isn't quirks. That neat." Pixie said.

 **"No worry. I'm sure Nepgear and I can take it." Izuku said with a sigh as he patted Compa head.**

 **"Come on Nepgear! Let stop this thing before it get to close to the city!" Izuku shouted as he ready his fighting stance and weapons. Which were just metal gloves and boots made for combat.**

Everyone stare at Izuku weapon with mix feelings.

On one hand, it look suitable to protect his hands and feet, but it also means his others joints are available to be attack.

All Might faintly wonder if he should look into weapons for Izuku to use to channel his power for safer use.

 **Nepgear turns toward him and nodded.**

 **Nepgear is a fair-skinned girl with long lilac-purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down. Her bangs are usually kept neatly brushed. Her eyes are slightly darker.**

 **Her outfit almost resembling a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. A white choker, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with a N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes very similar to her sister own shoes. In her hair she wears a single direction pad button.**

Ilda face turn slightly red at the girl in the screen.

'She cute!' Ilda thought with a shaking hand, but lucky for him, no notice it.

"Huh. She kind of cute." Denki said as he look the girl up and down.

"Is she related to Izuku somehow?" Sero ask with thinking posture.

"I don't know. They don't seem to share any form of traits so far. So it can come down to friends like relationship." Midnight said as she compare the two on the screen.

"Meh, I'm sure we will find out if we keep watching." Jiro said with a shrug.

 **"My goodness. That probably the biggest dragon I ever seen." Nepgear said with a gulp.**

 **"I'm sure we can take it if we hit fast and avoid it's thunder breath." Izuku said as his body begain to glow with power.**

 **"I hope so. Let break it guard first." Nepgear said as her body begain to glow too, but her's were more of a simmer.**

"It seem those glow is a way to show there power. With Izuku glow being more bighter means he stronger of the two." Tokoyami said with a suprise expression.

"It seem like that the reason for the glow. But what does that glow mean? Is magic base or strength base?" Momo ask with a thinking expression.

"I'm sure it doesn't matter. The fact your able to see it means you know how much of a threat this version of Izuku is." Aizawa said grumply.

But the adults stare at Izuku with awe.

While the glow to the teens seem small, but to them, who had more battle experience and wisdom, Izuku is just oozing power that can match an experience pro-hero power.

'Just how powerful is this Izuku?' Present Mic thought with a frown.

 **"Understand. I'll go first." Izuku said as he launch himself at the dragon and started to wail at it with his guard break attacks.**

 **His fists were moving at just high speed that his arms were blur and his kicks were hitting harder then a truck.**

The class were in awe at Izuku power. It wasn't like his Fowl Cowl at all!

Kouta had stars in his eyes to see his idol was fighting a dragon head on to protect his home and love ones.

All Might felt a little bit of pride swell in his chest at the display of power.

'One day soon, Izuku can reach that power. And I will be so proud when he does.' All Might thought with a soft smile.

 **The dragon roar in pain before trying to stomp him, but Izuku move out of the way before jumping onto it face and started to wail on it from there., making the dragon cried out in pain.**

 **Nepgear appear behind the dragon with her sword draw and started her own guard attack, doing more effective damage.**

 **The dragon growl and focus on Izuku, who jump back as he saw it try to claw him.**

"Ah man it seem piss." Mina said in surprise as the dragon growl and stare down at Izuku.

"No really. I thought it was in a good mood." Jiro said sarcastically.

 **Izuku landed on the ground and look up and saw that despite all the hits they were landing, they were barely hurting it at all.**

 **So, Izuku decided they need to bust out their bigs guns.**

 **"Nepgear! You need to transform into your HDD form! It body is too thick for us to keep attacking randomly." Izuku said as he block a thunder breath, hurting him a great deal.**

 **Izuku cough up some blood in pain.**

"Come on fucking Deku! If your going to get your ass kick by an over size lizard, then don't bother being a hero!" Bakugo yell angrily.

"Yeah! You can win Deku!" Uraraka cheer for her friend.

"Come on! You got this!" Kouta cheer as well.

The group stare at the three in amusement before turning back towards the screen.

Everyone eyes widen in shock as Izuku look toward them and gave a thumb up as though he heard them.

"D-did he just?" Sero started in shock.

"I think he did!" Mina said with a shock expression.

"Fourth wall break much." Present Mic mumble to himself softly.

 **"Understood!" Nepgear said as she jump back and her body started to cover in a glow as her body were changing.**

 **Her hair becomes a brighter shade with a very slight pink tone added and lengthens to her knees while her bangs and side parts before the ears also lengthen. Her eyes turn a bright blue color and her hair clip is now a round white piece with a blue center. Nepgear new form consisting of a black bikini-esque outfit with parts of purple and smaller blue glowing pieces. The top/chest part is connected around the neck while her gloves and boots are above elbow and knee length. The hair piece is black.**

"...She look good that." Denki said after a while.

"Dude! Kirishima said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh come one! We were all thinking it!" Denki said with his hand in the air in surrounder.

Iida was blushing even harder at Nepgear beauty now.

'Oh how I wish I can meet you. I would have ask you out if I could!' Iida thought with a sigh.

 **Izuku smile at Nepgear, happy she transform and seem stronger then normal in her HDD form.**

 **"Now let break his gaurd!" Izuku said as he decided to get serious, his power going to thirty-nine percent of his power.**

 **"Yes. Let go brother!" Nepgear said as she ready her sword, which seem to change form as well and launch herself at the dragon.**

"So they ARE siblings! Well that a shocker!" Midnight said in surprise.

"Hmm, I guess Izuku is the older brother if the way he carry himself in front of his sister." All Might said with a his usual smile.

"Setting an good example and being a role model for her. He earn ten points in the Pussycats respect system." Tiger said with a nod.

"His sister is hot." Mineta said with a slight drool.

"Try anything and I will kill you." Bakugo said with a growl.

Mineta flinch and shut up at the blond bomber threat.

 **Izuku jump into the air and came down with his legs on the dragon head, doing great damage with each blow, but the dragon is proving to be stronger then it look.**

 **"My goodness. I can see why Neptune had a hard time with this one. We brought down it guard point greatly, but it still stand." Nepgear said as she block the dragon strike with it claw attack.**

 **"Then let hit with our EXE attack!" Izuku said as he landed next to Nepgear.**

"EXE attack?" Everyone ask in confusion.

"Is that some sort of special attack?" Kouta ask with a head tilt.

"I guess so." Mandalay said with a shrug.

 **"I see. That can work. Okay, let do it!" Nepgear said with a smile as she and Izuku close their eyes.** **Suddenly a small flash of Izuku and Nepgear appear with serious expression as the world seem to transform around them and a title came up.**

 **[Brother and sister combo shot]**

"Not the best name, but it will do." Mina said with a sheepish smile.

"I don't know. It sound cute to me." Toru said cheerfully as he cloths swing side to side.

"I agree. I like it a lot." Tsuyu said with a head tilt.

But inside, she was imaging her siblings making a combo attack with each other.

It warm her heart at the thought of it.

 **"Let end this Nepgear!" Izuku said as he summon a circle of energy on his palms.**

 **"Yes! Let end it!" Nepgear said as she pointed her sword-gun at the dragon, who was charging at them, and Izuku jump behind her and started to feed her weapon with power.**

 **"100% maxiume charge!" Nepgear said as the dragon got closer, it move glowing with it most power attack.**

 **"Let go further beyond! Plus Ultra!" Izuku said as he started to feed more energy.**

"HA! That sticks to him even in another world!" Mina said happily.

"That is strange. I didn't think that motto would be in this world as well." Todoroki said in surprise.

"And the fact that Deku is over charging the attack is strange too. He usually more careful with his attacks." Uraraka said with a sweatdrop.

"Guess in this world, he more a all in kind of guy. Now that manly!" Kirishima said with many tears.

Everyone sweatdrop at that but ignore it in favor to see how this end.

 **"B-brother!? It going to blow!" Nepgear said in fear as her gun was reaching critical as the dragon shot a thunder beam that was huge enough to cover a whole block.**

 **"Now fire!" Izuku said suddenly as he grab Nepgear from behind and warp his arms around her and her arms on her weapon to hold her in place.**

 **"R-right!" Nepgear said as she pull the trigger, firing a bigger laser at the dragon and overpowering it thunder beam with ease and hitting the dragon.**

 **The dragon body turn to dust when it hit.**

"HOLY SHIT!" That was surprisingly Todoroki who scream that.

"That was fucking huge!" Bakugo said in shock, and feeling insulted that Deku from another world can over power him.

"Now that overkill if I ever seen one." Tomoko, formerly know as Ragdoll, said in shock.

 **Once the shot finish, Izuku and Nepgear gave each other a high five.**

 **"Don't mess with this Brother and sister combo attack!" Nepgear cheer happily.**

 **"Yeah!" Izuku cheer as well as the world turn back to normal.**

"Ah siblings love. There nothing more beautiful." Aoyama said with a pose.

Everyone ignore him, but agree with his statement.

 **"Yay! Ge-Ge and Izu won!" Compa cheer from the side happily.**

"I forgot she was here for a moment." Momo said in surprise.

"I did too." Uraraka said, blinking in surprise.

 **"Yeah. It seem Nepgear is slowing getting stronger with each day. I may have to retire early if your getting this strong." Izuku said with a chuckle.**

 **Nepgear turn back and blush at the praise.**

"Aw~. She embarrass!" Hagakure gush sweetly.

"She must not be use to praise like that from Izuku." Iida said with a 'hmm'.

"That strange. Knowing fucking Deku, he would spoil the shit out of her." Bakugo said in surprise.

"They mustn't spent much time together then." Momo said with her arm cross.

"Let keep watching before we jump to conclusion." All Might said, sweat dropping at how much his students were into this so far.

 **"I-i'm not as strong as you bro. But I am grateful you think so highly of me." Nepgear said shyly.**

 **"Of course! Now, let go make sure IF and Neptune is okay." Izuku said as he ruffle her hair and started to walk back to town.**

 **"W-wait for me! I want to check on Nep-Nep and Iffy too!" Compa shouted as she quickly follow Izuku.**

'She so cute!' Thought the guys in the room.

Pixie-bob pout at how much cuter Compa was to her.

'Life is so unfair!' Pixie-bob though with anime tears going down her face.

The Pussycats members sweatdrop at their friend, knowing full well what was going on in her head.

 **Nepgear lag behind a little, but she was fist pumping the air in victory.**

 **'Big brother is noticing me more! YES!' Nepgear cheer mentally as she was happy Izuku was paying more attention to her.**

 **He was always busy with work and cleaning up Neptune and the other CPU's mess. He also help teach and raise the others CPU candatains to fill their roles for the future. But now she was starting get her brother attention slowly.**

"I see. Izuku have a lot more on his plate then we originally thought." Momo said in surprise at Izuku duty.

"That not surprising since Deku always do what he can to help everyone." Uraraka said with knowing grin to Iida, who was grinning back.

As his two best friends, they can safely assume they know him better then most.

So it no surprise to them when Izuku is doing all he can to help for the CPU's.

 **She cheerfully follow behind the two with a skip in her step.**

 **(END)**

"Well, that was a thing. We got plenty more to see." Denki said exictly.

"I guess. I hope we don't stay here forever." Aizawa said with a tire sigh.

"Meh. That kid said time is freez back home, so we be good for now." Present Mic said cheerfully.

"Yeah, let just enjoy this and learn what we can. I'm sure we can use some of these worlds to better our own in a way." Midnight said as she pick up a can of soda and open it.

"I hope goes wrong." Aizawa said with a another sigh.

 **And end!**

 **I hope you enjoy this and any future stories to come.**

 **I also take suggestion and idea's you may have for this story.**

 **Be it crossovers, AU or even a mix of both, I'm ready to hear it.**

 **Anyway, goodnight and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter Outlast story

**I'm suprise by how many request I gotten and some of them are what I thought up too!**

 **So here the next one for you all!**

 **And it Outlast related.**

 **And this is semi dark as I will try to stay within the rated T setting. Sorry for gore fans, but not today!**

 **PS, I ship Uraraka and Bakugo together. I have no idea why, but I do. So expect hints to crush to each other at times kay?**

Everyone was chatting up on what they watch and coming up with theories on what these worlds are like.

"I still can't believe that Izuku live so many live's and potential he have in them." Iida said.

"I know right! It make you wonder on how powerful _our_ Izuku can get doesn't it." Mina said with giggle at the thought of a godlike Izuku.

"That does raise a question. Will we see Izuku as a villain?" All Might ask with a worry frown.

Everyone stare at All Might for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Izuku? As a villain?! That the most ridiscule thing I heard!" Sero said with a guts bursting laugh.

"Yeah. Izuku is just too much of a bro to be a bad guy." Denki said with a chuckle.

"...It is possible." Momo said with a shudder.

"Wait what? Momo, you can't actually think their a world Izuku would be a villain do you?" Mina ask with a rose brow.

"...Yes. All it take is one bad day after all." Momo said with a far away look in her eyes.

"..." No one said anything at what Momo said, but they felt a chill goes up their spine.

It impossible for Izuku, sweet and kind Izuku to be a villain right?

It should. They should know it isn't possible.

So why do they feel like they are grateful that Izuku wasn't villain.

Why do they feel dread crept on their spine at the thought.

"Well whatever. Even if Deku was a villain, ever villain would fail at one point. So not like it would be different. So let just watch the next video." Bakugo said with a sneer as he turn towards the screen.

Everyone just nodded and turn to the screen, thankful their was something to take their mind off this dangerous train of thought.

For now at least.

The screen started up.

 **The screen show a nineteen year old Izuku strap to a chair and look to be in a daze.**

"Well crap. We are already in some deep shit." Denki said with a gulp as he didn't like where this was going.

 **Izuku was wearing a green shirt with brown sleeveless jacket and tan pants on. A video camera was also on his lap.**

 **A shirtless bald man walk into view, mumbling a few words til he see the camera.**

"Oh my God he naked isn't he?" Mina ask in horror.

"And he caught Izuku. That not good. Not good at all." Jiro said with a slight glare at the screen at the man.

 **"Oh...Home movies! This will give us a chance to talk!" The man said happily as he turn it on and place on the sink.**

 **'Oh good! Your going to record me being tutor! What a swell idea!' Izuku thought sarcastically as he try to regain his bearings.**

"Is, is Izuku sassy the man?" Mina ask, blinking in surprise.

"He did in fact Sass him. But it was in his mind." Iida said with a nod, but he was more concern on what happening to his best friend.

"Huh. Didn't think he had it in him." Mina said with a shrug.

 **Who knew getting a punch straight to a skull can disable you for so long.**

 **This man was unnatural strong.**

"Getting punch in the skull hurts. Like a lot." Midnight said with a wince.

"Why isn't he using his Quirk? He could easily break free if he does." Uraraka ask with a frown.

"Don't forget this IS a different world. There could be world where Quirks don't exist or he may not even had any." Aizawa said with a sigh, but he was too busy glaring at the man who had the balls to touch _his_ student.

'If that man do anything, I will ask that kid to bring him to me so I kill him.' Aizawa thought darkly.

"I see. I hope Deku will be okay if he doesn't have a Quirk." Uraraka said with a worry frown.

No one notice All Might shaking at what he was seeing. He was shaking in rage that made his fight with Nomu look calm in comparison.

 **Izuku saw the man started the sink and clean himself up a bit.**

 **Izuku look down on the strap and started to struggle as he finally regain his bearings.**

 **As Izuku struggle, he saw a pair of shoes-less feet came to view.**

"Oh god he is naked." Mina said with her face going pale on her pink face.

 **'Oh no.' Izuku thought with a frighten expression.**

 **"You know. I was worry with how much time you been spending with Father Martin." The man said as he walk toward the small table fill with not so friendly looking tools.**

 **"I hope you haven't let him confuse you with his holier then thou bible thumping." The man said as he seem to be browsing his tools.**

 **"Of course not." Izuku whisper, his voice was hoarse from lack of water with all his running.**

"Seem Izuku is in some deeper shit then we thought." Sero said with a gulp.

"How did Izuku get into this situation? It like he just walk into hell without realizing it." Pixie ask with a frown.

"I don't know. But it does worry me greatly." Mandalay said with a shiver.

 **"No offese to the man. But I sometimes worry he maybe a bit on the crazy side at times." The man said with a polite tone.**

 **"Hey pot, meet the cattle." Izuku said simply as the man put a big knife to his throat, making Izuku nervous and shutting him up.**

Everyone chuckle at Izuku words before gulping at the big blade at Izuku throat.

 **"It understandable really. When people get scare, they want to turn toward God since he die on the gold stand. We're more on concrete faith now." The man said simply as he walk toward his tools.**

 **"You have to rob Paul to pay Peter. There no other way really. Murder it is simplest form, but what happen when all the money is gone?" The man said as he seem to be more concern for finding the right tool to use on Izuku.**

 **"What the hell are you talking about." Izuku said as he try to wiggle out once more, but his straight was gone.**

"I agree. I'm not following any of this." Sato said with a confuse frown.

"It probably best you don't understand." Present Mic said with sweatdrop.

 **He was failing like a fish at this point.**

 **"Money come from faith! And that what I'm here for, to make you believe." The man said simply as he look at Izuku fingers before walking away to the side and pull out a big pair of scossior from the toilet stall.**

 **"Oh yes. Just pull out a giant pair of scoissor from the toilet." Izuku said with gulp as the man walk back to him, gripping his hands open and brought it up to Izuku hand.**

"He wouldn't..." Tokoyami started, his eyes starting to fill with anger.

But Pixie cover Kouta eyes and Tiger cover his ears.

 **The man block the view of what he doing to Izuku hand, but base on the scream tearing itself from Izuku throat and the sounds of flesh being cut.**

 **It was twenty twenty of what the man was doing.**

Everyone was shaking at the sound of Izuku screaming in pain.

The noise was burn into their mind as they weren't use to strong will Izuku screaming in pain like this.

All Might had steams coming off his body and his fist tighten in rage.

NEVER had he felt just hatred and wanting to kill someone before.

It frighten him to feel like this, but deep down, he didn't care as his son was in pain and he couldn't do anything.

"This is just sick." Present Mic said with growl.

A room full of hero's, unable to help someone in pain and in need of help.

That frustration greatly, but they just sat and watch, hoping and praying Izuku will be alright by the end of this.

But some of them held back tears at Izuku pain sounding screams.

Bakugo was shaking in anger at the sound.

 **Izuku vision was darking as the man spoke again.**

 **"You paying attention!" The man ask loudly as he smack Izuku to keep him from passing out from the pain.**

 **"Don't you dare pass out on me! There still a lot more for you to absorb!" The man hiss as he started to do the same thing he did to Izuku other hand like he did to the first one.**

 **Izuku shouted in pain as the camera block the view once again.**

Bakugo was shaking in anger.

He wanted to kill that bastard so much right now.

How dare he hurt Deku.

"Please don't hurt him anymore." Momo said with her hands held tightly together.

Todoroki was shaking in anger.

If they ever cross path, he will kill him on the spot without fail.

This he swear.

 **Izuku manage to stop screaming as he look at his hands to see them cover in blood.**

Everyone wince as they saw the damage done to Izuku forever.

 **His right hand was missing his index finger and his left hand was missing his middle finger.**

I **zuku was sure the man was saying something, but at this point, he was too much in pain to even care as he try to bite the pain down as the man roll his trolling out and closing the door.**

 **Izuku started to scream in pain as he try to move his hands and started to fight against the straps harder.**

"Come on Deku! Escape you little shit!" Bakugo growl out.

"Yeah! Escape and get out of there!" Tsuyu beg, showing the most emotions then anyone ever saw her shown.

Midnight was rubbing her eyes.

She hated seeing things like this.

But, she was glade this kind of thing still have some affects on her.

It means she still have a heart and her sense of human duty haven't change.

It easy to get use to this to the point of not being affected anymore, but to still feel something means your not dead inside just yet.

 **Thanks to the pain he was in, his adrenaline was higher then before and he manage to break out of the straps.**

 **He manage to wobbling stand up and took a few steps to the sink before he almost fell over and caught the sink.**

 **He started to vomit his guts out as his hands were still bleeding like crazy.**

"That right buddy. Just let out and regain your bearings." Kirishima said softly.

"Uh, he can't heard you." Hagakure said awkwardly.

"I know that." Kirishima said with straight face.

Aizawa face was twitching at how emotional his students were.

He need to teach them to not let their emotions blind them.

It could get them kill in the future.

But he would lying if he say he didn't felt hatred to the man that hurted Izuku.

 **Izuku look at his hands again after he finish vomiting.**

 **"A-at least I still keep the others fingers. That a plus." Izuku said, trying to calm his nerves with his words, but he was still in so much pain.**

Everyone sigh at Izuku words, feeling sorry for Izuku attempt to calm his nerves.

Kouta cringe.

He still remember how badly damage Izuku was he save him from his parents killer.

And while this wasn't exactly as bad as then, it still hurt to see someone so amazing hurt so badly.

 **Izuku manage to regain his bearings enough to stand up straight and grab his camera.**

 **"I'm retiring from Journalism after this. I think I seen all the hell I can see for my age at this place." Izuku said as he started to make his way to the door.**

 **"I need to listen to my girlfriend more. Momo was right for me to not take this case." Izuku said as he open the door and started to sneak around quietly.**

Momo face turn bright as Izuku words.

'I'm his girlfriend in this world. Why does that make me happy slightly?' Momo thought with a embarrass expression as she ignore the teasing she was getting from her friends.

Momo was now _more_ worry for Izuku safety since she is in a relationship with him in that world.

Who knew having a boyfriend was terrifying?

Mineta, meanwhile, was shaking in anger.

'Damn you Izuku! You may be awesome, but you already have enough girls pinning after you already! Don't get more in different worlds too you bastard!' Mineta mentally scream.

 **'I hope there really is a god. Cause I will need him more then ever.' Izuku thought with a gulp as he started to check around the area.**

 **(A few moments later)**

 **Izuku ran past the man from earlier and jump up a vent to safety. He manage to quickly maneuver his way away from that area and got out to a hall. He quickly move to a door and enter, closing the door as he did.**

 **He made sure to use his night visions on his camera to see better in case he see the man or some crazy nut job trying to kill him again.**

Everyone took in the details of the room Izuku was in and were shock.

"Is he in a psyche ward? And if so, what the hell happen?" Denki ask in horror as he saw how torn up the place was and hoe deform the people in the room was.

"I have no idea. But I think they weren't getting help, but more like they were genie pigs for whatever happen here." Toru said with a shiver.

"Let hope Izuku get out before things go to more hell." Present Mic mumble in worry.

 **He keep his breathing steady and his foot steps light as possible to avoid giving himself away.**

'At least he being careful. That the important part here to survive this place.' Aizawa thought with a sigh.

 **'I want to go home. I want to go home and just pass out and sleep this off like a bad hangover.' Izuku thought as he open a door toward another room and saw only one person in the center of the room was alive and breathing.**

 **Izuku try to sneak by him, but the he started to scream, cursing Izuku out with threats.**

 **"I'm not the Doctor!" Izuku beg, trying to calm the man down, but then he turn around and saw the doctor from before ran toward with the same scossior that took his fingers.**

 **"Buddy!" The man shouted happily, as though he was seeing an old friend again.**

"Fuck you!" Bakugo shouted as the man.

"Langue! Their still a child here!" Iida repaint Bakugo.

"NOW NOT THE TIME YOU TWO!" Uraraka shouted at the two who about to argue.

"Yes madam..." The two said with their heads down.

'Damn she cute when she angry.' Bakugo thought with a growl.

 **"NOPE! NOPE THAT SHIT! I'M NOPEING THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Izuku shouted as he started to run away. Izuku bust open a door and down the hall while the man follow after him.**

 **Izuku turn to the side and ran down faster, but stop as he was in the dead-end.**

"Oh come on!" Mina shouted while ruffle her hair frustration.

"I guess his luck is still the same no matter which world he is in." Aoyama said with a sigh.

 **"Fuck!" Izuku curse as the man turn the concern and ran toward Izuku.**

 **Izuku got behind a tip over bed and panic a little.**

 **"Shit what can I do!" Izuku said in horror as the man got closer and swung his knife at Izuku.**

 **Izuku dodge the knife and vaulted over the bed and ran away again.**

'Did he just slide over a bed on it sides?' Everyone thought with a sweatdrop.

 **"Sick moves bro." Izuku joke lightly to himself as he started to make haste toward the door at the end of the hallway and push the heavy thing in front of it to open the said door.**

 **Izuku barely manage to move it enough to open the door and shut it close before running again for his life.**

 **He saw a vent ahead of him and jump into it and started to move deeper in it.**

 **After a short distance, he saw an opening and jump out. He landed in front of the toilets and walk in.**

"Does he need to take a leak? I mean, isn't he running for his life and all?" Toru ask with a deadpan voice.

"Well, he may be looking for something that could be useful. He is outnumber and have nothing but a camera, so he must be trying to use whatever he find to help himself. Be it food, medical supplies and hopefully weapons." Ojiro said with a thinking expression.

"That make sense. It better then just running around blind after all. Plus, if he need to run, he would know good places to hide if he saw them before hand." Shoji said with a hmm.

 **He look around, saw a file and grab it and put in his jacket.**

 **He can read it when he no longer in danger.**

"I wonder what is in it." Mina question out loud.

"Hopefully something that can shed light to place." All Might said with a tire sigh.

 **Izuku walk out of the bathroom and to a room close to the restrooms and look around.**

 **He saw two doors in the distance with a cross on top and went toward it.**

 **"Please have what I need." Izuku silently pray.**

 **He open the door slowly and queitly and look around.**

 **Once he saw the cost was clear, he went into the hall and saw some sort of desk with the window.**

 **He walk over to it and look inside and had to stop himself from jumping in joy as he saw the key to the elevator.**

 **He slide across the table and quickly grab the key.**

"And this is where things get bad." Tomoko said with a sigh.

She seen enough horror movies to know what happen next.

 **'Victory!' Izuku thought happily, before jumping in fright as he saw the door was suddenly stab into it.**

 **"Oh what the hell!" Izuku shouted in shock horror as he ran toward the table and slide across again as the door was torn open by the man that was chasing him earlier** **.**

"Call it." Tomoko said with a slight smug expression.

"Oh hush you Horror movie addict." Pixie said with a pout.

"Still sour about that movie night we had?" Tomoko ask with a smirk.

Pixie decided the the most adult ting to do would be sticking out her tongue in response.

 **Izuku ran back to the room and gulp as he realize he had no where to run to.**

 **He quickly hid behind the door and held his breath, steadying his heart and waited.**

"That won't work." Jiro said with a sigh.

 **The man ran in seconds later and saw a door open to side where then restroom was and ran in there, thinking Izuku was in there.**

 **Izuku wast no time as he bolted out and slide over the desk again and through the door the man had torn open.**

"...I'm more upset then I should be that actually work." Jiro said with an eye twitch.

"I think you forgot that Izuku luck is so random." Mineta said with a chuckle.

"Shut up Grape boy." Jiro said with a sigh.

 **Izuku was lucky enough for the hallway he went into was connect to the routed he needed to get the elevator and started to run even faster.**

 **Izuku shut the doors behind him as he went til he got to the elevator and started it up with the key.**

 **He sigh in relief as the elevator doors close and he went down.**

 **"Thank goodness. I got away from him for now." Izuku said with a sigh.**

"I'm glade that Deku got to safety and away from the man." Uraraka said with a shiver at the thought of Izuku getting capture by him again.

"He is safe. There no way for that man to get through the elevator without injuring himself greatly. So even if he jump down for him, he will not last long for it to hurt." Momo said with small smile as she was glad that Izuku was safe for now.

"Uh..." Mineta said as he pointed to the screen.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Momo shouted in horror.

 **"I'm not giving up on you yet!" The man voice scream out as Izuku eyes widen in shock as the man was already on the floor below and was opening the gate door.**

 **"How did you get down here so fast!?" Izuku demanded as the man ignore his question and got in the elevator.**

 **Once he did he try to slash at Izuku, but Izuku caught his wrist and started to wrestle him out of the elevator as it keep going down.**

"I see. Izuku isn't a fighter, but this proof on how weak he is in a fight." Jiro said with a sigh as she saw how much Izuku was struggling.

"Or it could be that mad Doctor is stronger the n he look." Denki suggest.

"That also an possibly as well."

 **He manage to dodge a few slashes and push him out, but the man wouldn't let go of Izuku wrist.**

 **The man was being pull down and trip in surprise as his upper body was now in the elevator and his lower half was out side.**

Everyone eyes widen in shock as what they were about to witness.

 **The man scream in terror before crushing of bones was heard and man went still.**

 **He drop his weapon and was complete still.**

 **Izuku try to regain his breath from what just happen.**

"Did...Did Izuku just kill a man?" Ojiro ask in shock at what Izuku just did.

"It was an accident. He try to push OUT of the elevator, not snap him with it." Aizawa said quickly, but even was shaken up on what Izuku did by pure mistake.

"o-oh. I see. That make sense." Mina said shakily, not likely that Izuku had kill someone, even by mistake.

All Might was worry for the boy psyche.

Killing isn't easy to deal with, no matter how much you wish for it not to be true or try to ignore it.

 **"I guess you didn't have a spine after all." Izuku said, trying to joke once again to cope with what just happen, but he was close to passing out in shock.**

"Too soon Izuku. Too soon." Kirishima said with a groan.

"Your smiling..." Aoyama said with a deadpan voice.

"I know and I hate it." Kirishima said with a facepalm.

 **Izuku manage to regain his breathing and his nerves and look around the elevator and saw an opening on top of the elevator.**

 **He jump up and climb out and slip out of the opeing to the same floor the man legs were in.**

 **He look at the man one last time and walk away.**

 **He look at the camera he had on through the hold thing and saw it was low on battery. He sigh as he replace them.**

 **He turn the camera on him and started to speak to it.**

 **"I swear to every god and goddesses out their that I will find a way to get out of this alive. But my chances for survival is dropping down with each second. I haven't ate or sleep for however long I was here. I haven't found good place to rest either and I can feel myself getting slower as I go on." Izuku said as he look around and saw stairs.**

"I see. He doesn't seem to rest much." Mina said sadly.

"I think that cause if he stay in one place for too long, he can be capture or kill by a madman like that Doctor again." Iida said with a sigh.

"That seem to be the case young Iida. But he also losing steam. He need to find somewhere to camp out at for at least an hour or so. Other wise, he won't last for much longer." Midnight said seriously.

 **"I'm not going to lie. I'm scare. I'm scare I may not get out of this. I'm scare I may never see my mother again. I'm scare I may never see my friends again. But most importantly, I'm scare that I may never see the love of my life again." Izuku said as he kept going down the stairs.**

 **"Momo. If you by some miracle you found this if I die. I want you to know I'm sorry for not listing to your advice on this one. I want you to know the time we spent together is the best I ever had in my life and I wish I could enjoy more time with you. But it look like I won't. So please, if you do somehow get this message in wake of my death. I want you to try to move on. I want you to live a happy live and find someone else in the future to be happy with if I die here tonight." Izuku said to the camera as he saw his only out was through a crack on the wall.**

"Even in death, he still care for her and want her to move on should he fail to get of this alive. Talk about a loyal soul." Tiger said with a surprise expression.

"It goes to show you just how much he truly love Momo. He care for her too much for wanting her to cry for his death. To him, her happiest come first." Tsuyu said with her eyes close, trying to not let Izuku words hurt.

He will make it out alive.

He Izuku Midoriya.

He saves people and always return home to his loves ones.

That will always be true to any version of him.

Momo had tears in her eyes at Izuku message to his Momo.

It was sweet and kind.

But it held so much sadness and pain.

He truly believe he may not come out of it alive.

And for some reason, it hurt _her_ chest when it shouldn't hurt this much.

She wasn't in a relationship with him, so did it hurt so much?

 **"A-anyways, I will keep filming til the end. The world need to know the truth and I pray to make it out of this nightmare alive." Izuku said as he turn the camera off and slide through the wall.**

 **'May God have mercy on me.' Izuku thought as he slide through the wall and into the room.**

 **(End of the video.)**

For a while, the room was silence, unsure of what to say.

What could be said?

They just witness their friend in pain and seem to drop at any moment.

"Please. Please be safe Izuku."Momo whisper to herself.

 **And that it! I hope ypu all enjoy this and see ya til next time!**

 **PS Idea's if you can. They can be anything as long I can work with it to make it T rated and mess around with.**

 **Also here a small idea preview for later chapters(Note: This will be later on in the story, but not the next chapter unless many request.)**

"Kaccchan! Stop sitting on Ryona like a chair!"

"Fuck off Deku! She likes it!"

"Please don't make him move! I want more pressure!"

"Shut up bitch! I'm eating here!"

"Ah! Please keep going!"

"God damn it you two."


	3. Chapter Yakuza 0

**I love this series.**

 **And I enjoy this the fight the most of the game, but I needed to change a few things to stay different AU and that jizz, but I hope it doesn't change the enjoyment for you all.**

 **Now, please enjoy this and tell me what you think in the review.**

Everyone was still reeling from what they saw.

It not easy to witness your friend/student/idol goes through that horrific experience being not able to help is hunting to say the least.

But Momo was the most effective one since that version of Izuku was(is?) her boyfriend and to see him suffer, exhausted to the point of close to passing and the last message to her should he die is heart breaking to her.

But, she will hang on to hope for that version of Izuku safety.

Cause she knew Izuku wouldn't fail someone important to him, no matter the world.

She was brought out of her musing by Mina.

"Well...That was a thing." Mina said with a sheepish smile.

"That putting it lightly Mina." Denki said with sigh.

"Well, I'm sure the next one will be better then what we saw. I hope we can avoid Deku being tutored like that again. I almost hurl my lunch." Uraraka said with a sigh.

"I'm sure we will get something easier on the eyes this time. But I wonder what will be next though." Tokoyami said with a 'hmm' expression.

"Well, guess we will get our answer now, cause it starting." Jiro said as the screen started to flick alive.

Everyone turn to it and got ready to view this world, but also brace themselves for something crazy as well.

 **Izuku was wearing a black dress suit, his shoes leathers loafers, his hair slide back and he was wearing an eye patch on his left eye. He look around 24 and have a rough edge to him.**

Everyone blink at this version of Izuku.

This doesn't feel like their Izuku at all.

This Izuku have that 'dangerous' look to him by just standing there.

"...He look hot like that." Mina said after awhile.

"Really?" Tsuyu said with a more deadpan expression then normal.

"We were all thinking it!" Mina defended herself with a blush.

"...Well, she not wrong." Pixie said with a sheepish smile as the Pussy-cats facepalm at Pixie.

"Let just get back to this before someone take this too far." All Might said with a sweatdrop.

Everyone nodded and turn back to the screen.

 **"I can't hit a customer, it manager policy." Izuku said simply as he stare at the man in front of him, who was frowning at Izuku words.**

 **This man was Nishitani. He is wearing his fuchsia suit, with brown shoes. He has a light goatee with his hair parted down the middle on both sides, and his eyes are a little sunken into his head. He is impeccably dressed that put a lot of business men to sham.**

'Damn that one awesome suit.' Bakugo thought as he stare at the suit.

He want one now.

He felt a small note in his hand and read it as he saw words on it.

'Already in your room ready for you. Just try to not ruin it somehow.' The noted read.

'Bitching.' Bakugo thought with a smirk.

 **Nishitani just stare at Izuku for a few seconds before chuckling.**

 **"Hehehehehehe...Oh man oh man you are just a precious little gift that just keep givin!" Nishitani said with a craze induce smile.**

 **"But isn't this a little predicament!? Gotta respect your policy, Izuku-kun. But I also gotta fight you. I got a real blood chub coming on." Nishitani said as he move his hip a little.**

"Oh great. He insane and horny to fight Izuku. That not creepy at all!" Sero said sarcastically as he had to hold back a groan.

"He like a more creepy version of Stain. And I thought that was impossible." Torodoki said with a surprise expression as he saw that craze smile and hip motion.

"Men like him...They are dangerous. Too dangerous." Aizawa said as he recall fighting some insane people when he started out in his career.

Those were some of the dangerous men he faces, and strangely enough, respected.

"Hmm, did you say something Sensei?" Denki ask as he heard his teacher mumble something to himself.

"Nothing important. Just go back to watching the clip." Aizawa said with a deadpan expression.

"Yes sir." Denki said with a nod.

'But what Izuku doing for work for him to not fight the man? It weird..." Kirishima ask.

"It probably a bar of some sort." Mina suggest as she look at the surrounding Izuku was in.

"I'm not sure. It too fancy to be a simply bar." Midnight mumble to herself.

 **'Didn't need to know that.' Izuku thought as his expression stood stone still.**

 **"Sweet! I got just the thing. Gimme a sec." Nishitani said simply as he made his way to the nearby table with a phone, pick it up and then dial number.**

 **Nishitani waited a bit before it was pick up.**

 **"Oh...Yellow? Copper? Great. This is the manager of the Grand Cabaret." Nishitani said in false hurry.**

"Fucking Deku runs an Cabaret club!? Why would he run something like that!?" Bakugo said in shock angry.

"Wow. I didn't expect that one." Mineta said with surprise expression, but then grit his teeth.

'Damn it! He surrounded by beautiful women all the time!' Mineta thought with a jealousy air to him.

"But why is he calling the cops? It make no sense." Mandalay said as she try make sense of such action.

"It make perfect sense. Izuku said he don't hit customers and this Nishitani is one." All Might said as he really knew what was going on.

"But that just insane! Why would he call the cops on himself just to fight Izuku?" Present Mic ask in surprise.

"Now one could understand a mind of a mad man." Aizawa said wisely.

Everyone blink in surprise by Aizawa.

It rare to see him so serious about something.

 **"What?" Izuku ask in surprise.**

 **"I got this whack job of a Yakuza waving around a big ol' knife around!" Nishitani said in a 'panic'.**

'Yakuza?' Everyone thought with a narrow stare.

 **"No siree, he definitely not a customer! He's a robber! Get down here quick okay!" Nishitani finish as he hang up the phone and smile.**

 **"You're outta yet damn mind..." Izuku said in shock.**

 **The man just chuckle at Izuku words.**

 **"Guess who isn't a customer anymore? I'm a bona fide robber now. Just ask the cops..." Nishitani said with a calm voice, but his smile is once again insane.**

 **"Don't tell me that manager policy of yours extended to robbers too? Gotta protect yer own club, don't ya?" Nishitani ask with a smirk.**

"Why is he so obesses with Izuku?" Momo ask in a worry tone.

"I don't know. But whatever the reason is, he seriuos about this fight." Iida said with a sigh.

"I'm sure Izuku can handle it til the cops arrives. He look like he can put up a good fight." Toru said with confident in her voice as she punches the air with her arms to prove her point.

"I hope so. The person Izuku is fighting isn't normal." All Might mumble in worry for Izuku.

 **Izuku just stare at him.**

 **'He just call the cops on himself just to get me to fight him. Why?' Izuku thought to himself.**

 **"So quit playin' the tease and lemme have it Izuku-Kun. This ain't even about work anymore. Let have some fun!" Nishitani said as he pull out his knife and got into a fighting stance.**

 **"Hmph. If you're that bent on it, I'll play alone. Be nice to take a little break from work myself..." Izuku said as he got into his 'Thug' style stance.**

"Look like Izuku know how to fight. That good." Tsuyu said happily.

"Yeah. Let see if he have the skills to use his fighting style correctly." Tiger said with his arm cross as he stare at Izuku stance as he never saw it before.

 **"You ready Izuku-kun? Don't go letting me down, now!" Nishitani said as he growl in exictment.**

 **Izuku rush Nishitani before he could react and lay two punches.**

 **One on the gut and the other in his face, but he just shrug it off and quick step behind Izuku and slash him twice and stab Izuku in the gut before Izuku did a spin round house kick to Nishitani face and quick step back as he needed room.**

Everyone cringe as they saw that Izuku was the first blood, but were surprise at how Izuku just shrug the stab off like it nothing.

"That must be some pain resistion." Ojiro said with a cringe as some blood was leaking out of the wound.

"You should note it. Sometimes you will be pushing yourself to fight with worst wounds." Midnight said as the students nodded.

They remember how badly Izuku was when fighting some villains to help everyone. So they weren't no stranger to danger of being a hero thanks to him.

But it still be nice to avoid wounds like that.

 **'Okay, Thug style won't work, so how about Breaker style? Izuku thought as he was then cover in pink aura and his stance change into a dancer pose.**

Everyone rose an eyebrow at the pink aura and change of stance.

 **Nishitani try rush Izuku at speed faster then most people couldn't keep up with, but Izuku side step with a spin.**

 **As Nishitani turn around, he was meet with a foot to the face.**

 **A lots of foots in fact as Izuku was spinning on his head and had his legs open to kick him in the face at a fast paste.**

 **Izuku finish his attack with a power kick to sent his opponent back a few feet and use his hands to pick his head up and stop his spine.**

"That so cool! I want to learn how to do that!" Mina said in awe.

"That was pretty awesome." Jiro said as she saw how powerful it was.

"I'm sure if we ask the person who brought us here, we can have him teach you this." Iida suggest.

The two thought about it for a while and nodded.

It was a good idea to ask.

 **"How do you like my Headspin?" Izuku ask with a smirk as he got back up from the ground and redid his fighting stance.**

 **Nishitani simply smile and got up.**

 **"This is the most fun I had in a while. You don't disappoint Izuku-Kun." Nishitani said as he ready his knife once more.**

 **Izuku simply frown and his aura turn blue, going back to his Thug style.**

"Why does his aura like thing change color when he change his fighting style?" Sato ask with a confuse frown.

"I have no idea. I guess it suppose to help Izuku focus or something of that nature." Shoji said with a shrug.

"I can see that. But would it give him away in a fight if he change color like that?" Koda ask with a worry expression.

"Not quit. Even if one can know the styles he uses, doesn't mean they can handle them all. People usually stick to one and have to use that. This Izuku have a few and can adapt with it by changing it at a moment notice to fight." Momo said as she study Izuku fighting tactics.

The pro heroes were impress by Izuku ability to change styles like that. They will admit they could use someone like that in the hero side.

 **Nishitani rush at Izuku and made an stab motion, but Izuku manage to palm it high to the air and both had their back toward each other as they look up to the knife as it was falling back down.**

 **Both of them jump for it and reach out for it, hoping to get it before the other person did.**

 **The screen then fade into white as they reach for it.**

 **It turn back to normal with both pair of feets landed on the ground.**

 **It show the two in a silimair landing position. But there one different here.**

 **Izuku had the knife in his hands.**

 **Izuku quickly spung around as Nishitani turn to attack Izuku before he could use it, but was stop as the knife slash his neck and small amount of blood came off it.**

"Did Izuku just slash the man in his neck?" Iida ask in shock at how brutal Izuku is.

"Yeah. That should have kill him too." Aoyama said in shock at how Nishitani just shrug that off.

 **Izuku threw the knife back to the air as Nishitani recover and was punch in the face, then return his own punch to the face.**

 **Izuku then brought his fist to Nishitani stomach, making him cough up blood before punching Izuku in the face again, but this time, making him spite blood and making a crack noise was heard as he was hit.**

 **Then, the two did a kick to the chest at the same time, making them stumble back in pain as blood came out of their blood.**

"Holy shit this brutal." Bakugo said in suprise at how hard the two were going at it.

"It like watching tow animals trying to kill each other." Pixie said with a gulp at how hard they were going at it.

"One of them is going to drop soon if they keep going at it like that. I hope Izuku wins." Tomoko said as she had to held back a shiver at how deadly these two were.

She don't ever want to fight either of them, even if she had her Quirk back.

They were just that dangerous.

 **They both look up and saw the knife was coming down.**

 **They both rush for it and threw a kick with the knife in the middle.**

 **Izuku was lucky as he kick the handle, making the knife stab Nishitani through the calfs.**

"That was pure luck there." Present Mic said with a relive sigh as he saw that Izuku was okay so far.

"Yeah. But man that was awesome." Kouta said as he like how the fight was so far.

It was like a movie in a weird way.

"It should be over now. He can't keep fighting like that." Aizawa said with a sigh, but he was happy his student had won.

 **Nishitani fell to the ground as he had his own knife literary kick into him.**

 **'That should stop him.' Izuku thought as Nishitani just took the knife out of his leg and get back up like nothing happen.**

 **'Aw come on! That should have stun you at least!' Izuku thought with a growl as he glowing blue now like he had simmers coming off his body.**

"What is up with this man!? He been beaten worst then Izuku so far, his leg is damage and he still want to fight more." Denki said in fear.

"He must be able to feel pain to an extend." Tokoyami said with sweat coming off his brow.

"And he not even giving this fight his all. He trying to savor it as much as he can." Midnight said as she realize how slow he was fighting like.

 **Izuku rush toward Nishitani did a drop kick, but he miss as Nishitani did a side step and stab Izuku in the shoulders.**

 **Izuku grunted in pain as he landed before he glow yellow.**

 **'Slugger style time.' Izuku thought as he need to use his heavy hitting attacks.**

 **He pull out his base bat and got ready.**

"And now yellow? What does the colors mean?" Mina ask with a confuse sigh.

"I think they represent the type of style he using. Pink is a speed type of fighting style, while yellow is power and blue is a balance of the two." Ojiro said as he study the styles closely and saw how different they were all truly are.

"Huh. That an interesting way to change style." Mina said in surprise.

 **"Hmm, I love how you keep chancing your style's. It make you much more adaptable to any fight, even if someone knew your style's, they can't stop all of them when others idiots only ever use one. I mean, this one bounty hunter try to fight me with a sycth, but I kick out of her hands and she was SO boring and predictable. I honestly just walk away in boredom. Cute thing though." Nishitani said with a fond sigh.(1)**

"Wait what?" Everyone said in disbelief.

"He can't be serious." Midnight said.

"It not the weariest thing we heard, but that just wrong in so many levels." Present Mic said with a sweatdrop.

 **Izuku wouldn't admit, but he kind of having fun with this a little.**

 **But suddenly, something cut off the fun they were having.**

 **Freeze!" The cops shouted as they burst in.**

 **Izuku and Nishitani blink in surprise by the sudden noise.**

 **They totally forgot about them coming here.**

 **"I totally forgot about them coming here." Izuku whisper to himself.**

Everyone facepalm at Izuku.

"How could you forget that you fucker!" Bakugo shouted in annoyance.

"It can happen, did you not just see how brutal they were going at it?" Uraraka said, trying to calmn down Bakugo.

"That no excuse for those dumbasses." Bakugo said with a growl as he cross his arm and sat back down.

Uraraka just laugh nervously, but other wise said nothing else as she scoot closer to Bakugo without anyone noticing.

 **"Ah, look like my fun been cut short and it was just getting good too." Nishitani said with a disspointed sigh as he got up and put both his arms up with his knife visible.**

 **"Heya coppers! I was the one who was causing trouble." Nishitani said with a smile as he walking toward them.**

 **"...Your kidding me. The Mad Dog of Japan was robbing this place." One of the cops said in surprise.**

"Mad Dog of Japan? He that well know?" Jiro said in surprise.

"He must been a good at his work then." Momo said with a narrow stare.

 **"He must have found something fun here." One of the older cops said with a sigh, totally use to seeing him around.**

 **"Wait Nishitani! Who is telling you to hunt the girl down!?" Izuku demanded with a growl.**

 **But Nishitani just gave a small chuckle and turn to Izuku with a craze smile.**

 **"Hehe...Gotta save a little fun for next time big boy. I've decided your my new favorite toy...Izuku-kun." Nishitani said with a grin as the cop came over to him and started to drag him away.**

 **(End clip)**

"So Izuku is protecting someone? That not a surprise, but the person getting hunt down is." Kirishima said with thinking expression.

"Yeah. But that was a pretty good fight though." Tokoyami said as he enjoy the fight the two had.

It was almost like a movie in a strange way, but he knew it was real as Izuku was really bleeding in this clips.

"Well, I suggest we take a break and eat something. I'm sure we are all hungry." All Might said to everyone.

Everyone nodded at the formor Number One hero and got out of the chairs and went to get something to eat.

Mina and Jiro were looking for the guy who brought them here to ask about learning Izuku Breaker style.

 **And done. I hope you enjoy this as I had to change it a bit to keep it somewhat original to avoid any troubles.**

 **Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you and think and have a good day/eveing/night.**

 **(1) A RWBY reference. I just couldn't stop myself.**


	4. Chapter FateGrand Order

**And here the next chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this as I been playing Fate/Go some more lately. (Though, it just me grinding Saints Quartz for Jack The Ripper really...Best child...DON'T JUDGE ME! I WILL ADOPT THIS ONE!)**

 **Anyway back to actual business, I have no idea about the original series and I don't feel like watching it, so I will be going off solely off the game and some spoilers I watch from reviews and such.**

 **I will also like to request some help with Izuku vs a certain gold wearing King of Hero's who is actually a women...No really, I need help.**

 **And I will credit you. Just PM me or leave a review if you think you can help me work out the details and such.**

 **Also, this Izuku will have a lose connection to my other story call 'Deku out worlds journey'.**

 **If you read it then you'll know why.**

 **Now let watch Izuku get summon to help a certain orange hair mage...(heh)**

Everyone came back after eating a hearty meal and had smiles on their faces.

"Wow that was good. I didn't think chicken could taste so good." Denki said as he rub his stomach.

"And the rice! It was so good with it. I never thought Mexico had such amazing food!" Momo said as she was happy that she try something so good.

"Yeah, well, my pops is from a Hispanic background, so it make sense he knew a few dishes from a Mexican family." The teen from before said as she walk in with a bowl of ramen.

"Wow. I forgot who ramen from Japen tast so good. I should bring my dad around there." The teen said as she slurp up more.

"Who are you? Are the kid sister?" All MIght ask with a confuse expression.

"Nope. I'm the same person. I can change my gender at will." The teen said casualy as she place the bowl down and wipe her hands clean with the napkins.

"Anyway, I just came to tell you all after a few more videos and what not, I will bring in the Izuku's from each of those worlds to train you all. But your not allow to ask them personally questions unless they say it alright and if you keep pressing on them, then I will erase your memory of here and sent you back. Understood." The teen said with a glare.

"Understood. It would be a huge benefit to get train from people from others worlds. It can open up more possibility too." Midnight said with a nod.

"Good. And Bakugo." The teen turn her head to the blond.

"What?"

"Respect them when they get here. Cause they can kill you easily even if you had your quirk. So no 'I'm better then thou' bullshit. Your going to be a hero, then grow up and get out of that mentilay before you get yourself and someone close kill. Trust me, people like you die first and I rather not see that...Even if you deserved it for your torture on Izuku." The teen said, but the last part was in a whisper.

Bakugo just flip her off and got a punch in a gut that made him cough up blood.

"Strike one. I'm not playing games with you of all people." The teen said as she wipe her hand and turn back to the group.

"Before anyone ask. No. I don't hate him. I'm simply trying to teach him to hold in his rage and not have to do an explosion every ten second. It will hurt him more if he doesn't learn it sooner then later. The camping trip being a prim example of it." The teen said with a sigh.

The teachers just nodded in agreement as the teens just sweatdrop.

"That pretty extreme don't you think?" Iida ask.

"I could do worst, but I need him to learn on his own. He a smart kid, but not wise. Beside, he learn better like this as far I can see." The teen said with a shrug.

Bakugo was sill holding his stomach in pain.

"Anyway, here the next video. I hope you guys enjoy this one. It took a while to find this one." The teen said as she snap her finger.

"Oh thanks. But before you leave, what your name?" Iida ask.

"My name is Leo. Yep. That my name." Leo said as she made her way out.

Everyone sweatdrop as Bakugo got up from the ground and sat down on the couch with some heavy breathing.

'I felt like I got hit by twenty trucks being smash by All Might with and Rhino for good measure.' Bakugo thought with a groan as he stare at the screen.

Everyone sat down and stare at the screen, wondering what they are going to see this time.

 **A orange hair girl was drawing a circle in the dirt and look hurt.**

"Who that?" Present Mic ask with a confuse expression.

"I don't know, but she seem really hurt." All Might said with a narrow stare at the girl wounds.

 **"Sempai! We need to hurry!" A girl call out as she use her shield to fend off the enemy attack.**

 **"Just wait a little more! I'm about to roll the gacha!" The orange hair girl shouted back as she put three rainbow looking crystal on the circle.**

 **"Hurry! We can't hold out for much longer!" A blond lady shouted as she fought with her flag.**

"I'm guessing they are trying to get help and using the circle as an anchor for any summon ritual they are going to use." Momo said in surprise.

"But where Izuku? Shouldn't he be here?" Ojiro ask with a confuse expression since this should be about Izuku.

"Base on what going, I think he will be here via summon." Jiro said with a shrug.

 **'Please work! We need help and I can work with anyone here! At least give us something to hold out til my brother get here.' The orange hair girl beg as she started the summing ceremony.**

 **The circle started to glow and everything started to look good, but then trouble rear it ugly head.**

 **"Ack!" The blond hair lady shouted in pain as she fell to the ground holding a deep gash on her sides.**

"Oh no! We have one down!" Kirishima said in horror.

"They are losing ground! If they don't get back up soon, they will die." Mandalay said with gritted teeth.

"Don't worry. He is about to come after all." Bakugo said with an eyeroll.

"Izuku may not make it in time. He may not be fast enough in this world." Sero with an rise brow.

"Wanna bet?" Bakugo said with a evil smirk.

"...No. I'm good." Sero said with a gulp.

"That what I thought." Bakugo said with an smug smirk.

 **"JEANNE NO!" the orange hair call out in horror as Jeanne was badly hurt.**

 **The circle that was glowing exploded in pure power and a golden card appear, with a man with his back turn and had a cape with a helmet turning as though staring at the person behind them, but something strange happen.**

 **The golden card started to flicker and it change to Platinum.**

 **"P-platinum servant!?" the orange hair girl said in shock as the card started to take form.**

"I'm guessing summons have ranks then if she so surprise by the summoning of Platinum." Iida said in surprise.

"Well, in games, Platinum is usually for THE best in the group or game. The fact that Gold turn Platinum means whatever she summoning, will be strong as hell." Denki said with a smirk as he knew WHO was going to be platinum.

"That means Izuku is a Platinum summon! AWESOME!" Mina said in awe.

 **The card show a heroic Izuku, with his mask on and mouth piece covering his face, standing proud like his mentor All Might.**

 **The card glow and someone appear in it place.**

 **"Hello. I'm Izuku Midoriya of the Hero Class. You have summon me right. Guess your in need of a hero huh Master?" Izuku said as his mask and mouth piece was on.**

"Master? Is he her slave or something?" Uraraka ask with a rose brow.

"I think is like a famailer thing. She summon a servant and they serve her till death of either party." Tokoyami said with a sigh.

"Oh, that make more sense actually." Uraraka said with a node.

Meanwhile, some of the girls were blushing at the thought of Izuku calling them 'Master' and obeying them.

'Hehe, I wouldn't mind that.' Pixie-Bob thought with a giggle.

 **'S-six stars! He the rarest ever! We can turn the tides now!' The orange hair girl mentally cheer for her luck and thanks every gods out there for their mercy.**

 **"There no time to example! My name is Gudako and we are need of help!" Gudako said quickly as she pointed to the her friends in need of help.**

 **Izuku eyes scan the area and his eyes landed on the down Jeanne.**

 **"J-Jeanne?" Izuku ask in shock.**

 **He saw how badly she was hurt and his eyes started to glow green.**

"Oh he is piss." Present Mic said with a blinking eyes.

"He seem to know the blond one." Momo said, her eyes narrowing with a small hint of anger and something else.

Torodoki wanted to scoot away as he can feel it, but he wasn't willing to chance it.

"And six stars? I guess five is suppose to be hard to get. She must be lucky to have summon Izuku then." Sato said with a small smile.

 **"Stand back Master. I shall end this." Izuku said as he step forward.**

 **"W-wait. I haven't brought your level up!" Gudako said in worry.**

 **"No need. We can do that later." Izuku said as kept walking forward.**

"Is he cocky or just know how strong he is? Cause if she need to raise his level means he at his weakest at the moment." Denki said while bilking in surprise.

"Well, he did use to blow up his limbs before he got proper control. So he must have at least a good portain of it control of it now to be that confident." Iida said with a thinking posture.

"I hope your right. Cause he look ready to start war right now." Momo said as she saw Izuku walk to the enemy his arm sparking.

 **The girl with the shield drop down to the ground as her shield was knock out of her hand.**

 **"N-no." The girl said as she was ready to die in failure.**

 **"SMASH!" A voice call out and suddenly, the first half of the attackers were blown away.**

 **"You all have some guts to be attacking a small group of girls. But then again, villains aren't above just cruelty." Izuku said as he step in front of the group and glare the enemy group.**

"Wow... I forgot how powerful he is." Sato said in awe.

"It is easy to forget when he not blowing his limbs anymore." Tsyu said casually.

"Your telling me. It easy to forget he can kick our ass to America if he wanted too with how emotional he is." Mineta said with sweatdrop.

 **Jeanne, who was still concision but unable to move, eyes widen in shock as she saw who came to help.**

 **" _He_ is here. Thanks goodness." Jeanne said happily as she knew they were in good hand now.**

"Look like she know him as well. I wonder how they know each other." Torodoki said with a hmm.

"I wonder that too. But I'm sure we will find out soon." Aizawa said with sigh.

 **The enemy attackers just snarl at Izuku and charge at him. But Izuku was not faze nor scare.**

 **His body started to get cover in sparks and as they got closer, he started to punch and kick them all down.**

 **None stood a chance against his power.**

 **"He only level one and he can do that!?" Gudako said in shock.**

"Heh. I bet they never had an ally like Deku. Just goes to show how weak they are." Bakugo said with a smug expression.

"You don't have to be mean about it. They could still be new to the hold fighting thing." Koda said with a slight frown, but other wise didn't do anything.

"That exactly it. They bit off more then they could chew and now are getting save by Deku. They need to train harder if they are going to fight some more." Bakugo said with a yawn.

 **"S-sempai! Who is that man?!" The girl with the shield said in awe.**

 **"That Izuku, Mashu. He a six star Servant!" Gudako said as she help the poor girl up and started to help her to get away from the battle to their comrade.**

 **Mashu jaw drop in awe.**

 **"Six star! That never bad been heard of!" Mashu said in shock as they reach Jeanne, who was breathing heavily, but chuckle as she heard Mashu.**

 **"I'm not surprise he reach just a high number. He was always the best." Jeanne said as Gudako place Mashu down next to Jeanne and started to heal them.**

"Healing quirk?" Uraraka ask.

"No. I think it magic." Izuku said with a shrug, cleaning his sword.

"Oh thanks Deku." Uraraka said with a nod.

"No problem." Izuku said.

Uraraka turn back to the screen for a few seconds before shooting her back to side to see no one was next her.

"Uraraka? Is everything okay?" Iida ask as he notice his friend was acting strange all the sudden.

"N-nothing. Just thought I saw something." Uraraka answer with a confuse expression.

Iida nodded in understanding.

This place was weird after all.

They both turn their attention back to the screen, both none the wiser of what just happen.

 **"Do you know Izuku?" Gudako ask.**

 **"Y-yeah. He my papa." Jeanne answer as she was feeling better now that her wounds were healing.**

 **"Ah I see. He your..." Gudako started, but trail off as she process a certain word.**

"That make sense. I mean it only natural for the daughter to reorganize her..." All Might started, but trail off as he connected the dots as did everyone in the room did.

Well, let say everyone was surprise after all.

 **"PAPA!?" Gudako** (And everyone watching this) **shouted in surprise.**

 **"My ear..." Mashu said in pain.**

 **"Y-yep. That person who is fighting our enemy is my papa." Jeanne said smugly, like a daughter bragging on how awesome her dad is.**

"Oh man. I didn't see that coming." Sero said with a big smile.

"He have a lovely daughter too." Uraraka said as she took in more of Jeanne traits and found her very beautiful.

Momo wanted to cry for reason and felt a slight chest in her chest at this info.

"I wonder who the mother is? She blond, so it can't be anyone in class unless..." Jiro said as she turn her eyes on a certain invisible girl in the room.

Everyone follow her gaze and stare at the girl.

"Why is everyone suddenling looking at me like that?" Toru ask as she felt all eyes was staring at her.

"N-nothing. Just thinking is all." Momo said with a neutral expression .

'So Jeanne may be her daughter then? If so, their a big chance of romance rivals from her and the others...Wait? Why am I getting work up over this?' Momo ask herself mentally.

After everyone got over the shocking news, they turn back to the screen.

 **"W-wow. I didn't saw that coming...Wait, why is it quiet now?" Mashu said as she look around and saw that all the enemy was gone.**

 **Izuku patted his cloths to get ride of the dust and turn toward them.**

"Damn..." Kirishima said with a long whistle.

 **He rush over and fall to Jeanne side.**

 **"Jeanne! Are you okay!? Do you need medicine?! Juice!? Food!?" Izuku said as he was acting like a doting father despite being shorter then Jeanne.**

"Aww, he a doting father type. That so cute!" Mina said with a giggle.

"I wonder if he the type to to death glare any boy or girl trying ti take his daughter away from him." Midnight said with a hmm.

"He does strike me as one." Pixie-Bob said with a nod.

 **"I'm okay papa. Just need to rest and I will be good again." Jeanne answer as shakily got up to a sitting postion and lean on Izuku shoulder.**

 **"I miss you papa. Ever since I saw you die in your fight with All For One. It haven't been the same. I'm so glad to see your also a Heroic spirit as well. And your stars are six! I don't think there any other Servant with that kind of rank! Your amazing as always papa!" Jeanne said happily as she wrap her arm around Izuku in a hug.**

Everyone frown as they heard how this Izuku die.

"So Izuku kill All For One. That not good." Aizawa said, making a point to stare at a pale All Might.

'He die fighting All For One to the death! I need to make steps to make sure he ready to not only fight him, but to survive him!' All Might thought as he was worry for his son future.

 **"S-sorry about that. I had no choice. But I'm just happy to be with you again." Izuku said as he hug her back.**

 **Gudako and Mashu had to hold back an 'aww' and let the two have their moment.**

As did many girls in the room and the guys smile warmly at Izuku.

'Best dad!' They thought happily as they already know that Izuku was a good father base on the interaction here.

 **(Later)**

 **The four of them return to the base and were greeted by the others servants.**

 **"Who is this?" Mordred ask with a narrow stare at Izuku, who was ascension now and his face is now reveal for all to see.**

 **"Oh, this is Izuku. He a new Servant. He from the Hero class and he a level six stars Servant." Gudako said casually, but mentally smirk as the group just stare at Izuku.**

 **"WHAT!?" The Servants shouted in shock.**

"I'm guessing they never heard of anyone being a rank higher then five then." Jiro said with a slight smirk.

"I guess not. So Izuku must be the top dog now that he there." Tokoyami said with a small smile of pride of his friend.

He was over joy that a good friend, and no doubt a good hero, was getting the respect he will no doubt deserved in the group if they knew his deeds.

 **"Hehe, I guess your all surprise." Izuku said awkwardly.**

 **"That an understatement papa." Jeanne said with a small giggle.**

 **"I-i see. So he the highest rank Servant there is. I never thought I will see the day." Mordred said with gulp as she was shaken by Izuku rank.**

 **"I hope we all can be friends." Izuku said with a small bow.**

 **Everyone either sneer and left or bow back while introduce themselves as well.**

"Wow. Bakugo would fit right in with these guys." Sero said with a slight chuckle.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE YOU YELLOW TAP FUCKER!?" Bakugo shouted out angrily.

"Nothing! I said nothing!" Sero said as he put his hands up defensively.

"Does he have a mute button?" Kota ask with a frown.

"Sadly, he does not." Torodoki answer with a sigh.

 **(Later)**

 **Izuku was talking to the others servant as Gudako was talking to her brother about Izuku.**

 **"I see. So your Noble Phantasm is that powerful. I'm kind of jealousy." Izuku said as he was talking to the red Archer.**

 **"I don't know if it as powerful as you think, but it does help in a tight spot." Archer said with a shrug.**

 **"Hey! My Noble Phantasm is pretty powerful too!" Cu Chulainn said with a smirk.**

"Noble Phantasm? Is that like an ultra move or something?" Mina ask while blinking.

"I would assume so. It most be their last trick of their sleeves if they have no choice but use it to win a fight." Tiger said with a frown.

"Most drain a lot out of them then." Present Mic said with a smile.

 **"Sure it is you puppy." Mordred said with a tongue out at the blue lancer.**

 **"Are you trying to start a fight short stake!" Cu growl out angrily.**

 **"I don't think you would keep up with me if we go at it! SO bring it puppy!" Mordred said with a smirk.**

Everyone turn to Bakugo and stare at him.

Bakugo blink as everyone was staring at him and growl.

"Fuck you all! She not mine you assholes!" Bakugo said as he flip everyone off, but he stop as he was glare at by the teachers and the Pussycats group.

 **"E-eh! Should we stop them?" Izuku ask Archer with a worry expression.**

 **"Don't worry about it. These two always go at it like this. Their like brother and sister with how much they argue." Archer said with a small chuckle.**

 **Izuku blink as he look back to the two and smile as he saw how much fun they were having with their 'fight'.**

 **"I see. Well, I guess I was worry for nothing. Now, tell me about yourself Archer. I'm curious about you." Izuku said with a kind smile.**

 **"Only if you tell me about yourself as well. I'm curious about the only 6 star Servant is like. And your class interest me the most as well. I never knew there was a 'Hero' class before." Archer said with a chuckle.**

 **"Sure thing. Let began with our actual name shall we." Izuku started.**

(End)

"That was actually kind of sweet." Midnight said with a sigh.

"Yep. Izuku coming to save his daughter by pure chance of a draw and beat up the bad guys! Now that a father if I ever heard of one." Mina said with a nod.

"I wonder what else we will see. I'm curious if we can see amazing again." Iida said.

"We'll have ot wait for the next video to start. So use the restroom now and come back." Aizawa said with a yawn.

Everyone nodded and left eh room for a few minuets.

 **And done. I was worry I couldn't do the ending well for this one, but oh well. This is something I guess.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and see ya next time.**


	5. Chapter Jojo Bizarre adventure

**And here a chapter I been wanting to make for a while.**

 **MHA x Jojo Bizarre adventure that many probably wanted, but never ask.**

 **Also, shamless adventisting story added here too.**

 **#SELLOUT!**

 **I been making weekly Ultimate Dective story that is a crossover between Danganronpa x Neptunia. So check it when you can.**

 **I been sick and it showing with my authors notes now...Oh well, who really cares right?**

 **Now let see how broken Izuku is with Jojo's elements in him!**

"I feel like something bizarre will happen in this video." Momo said with a sigh as everyone return to the room.

"I agree. So far we witness some interesting worlds so far, but they all seem strange with Izuku life being so different to the Izuku we have." Mina said with a 'hmm'.

"Yeah. I wonder what will we see next. I'm excited now." Denki said happily.

"I be lying if I said I wasn't too." Iida said with a smile as he wanted to see more of Izuku power in different world.

"Shh, it starting again." Jiro said with a sigh as the screen lit up again.

 **Izuku was glaring at the enemy in front of him.**

 **'Overhaul.' Izuku thought with a growl.**

All Might eyes narrow at Overhaul.

'He was the one who...' All Might thought angrily before brushing that anger off.

It was over now. The hero's won that battle and Sir Nighteye was a brilliant man in last hour of honor.

Some of the students grimace as they recall this day that happen not that long ago.

'What could be different in this world?' Kirishima thought to himself solemnly.

 **"Give up kid. Your attacks are predicable and I can repair damage faster then you break me. Your far out class." Overhaul said with a narrow stare.**

 **"I will not lose. I hope to avoid using these new skills I learn, since I haven't master them yet, but I see now I can't afford to hold back on you." Izuku said with a narrow stare.**

"New skills? What can this Izuku do that ours can't do?" Sero ask with a confuse frown.

"Maybe he learn how to output his Quirk differently." Midnight suggest.

"Unlikely. He said it a new skill, not technique." Present Mic said with a shrug.

"I guess we will have to wait then." All Might said with a chuckle.

 **"Please, nothing you can do can stop me. What make you think these 'secret skills' of yours can do anything?" Overhaul ask with a sigh.**

 **"A lot. I mean, there so many things I can do in five seconds." Izuku said with a smirk.**

 **"Also, your next's lines are 'Five Seconds? Your more of an clueless idiot then I thought.' Tooyu." Izuku said smugly as he pointed at Overhaul.**

"That won't work. There no way he can predict his next exact words like that." Iida said with a disbeilf expression.

"Who knows. It is Deku. He can do some amazing things once he get the drive." Uraraka said with a shrug, making Iida thought about it for a moment and then nodding.

She was right.

 **"** **Five Seconds? Your more of an clueless idiot then I thought." Overhaul said with a narrow stare before his eyes widen and he gasp in shock.**

"Well damn. He did know his next lines." Jiro said in shock.

"Now THAT manly!" Kirishima said in awe.

"I think that so cool!" Kouta said as he wonder if he can do that too if he practice enough time.

"It does help pyshic the enemy out pretty well too. Make them lose focus in there shock to create an opeining." Momo said with a nod.

"I see you notice that too. Good." Midnight said with a smirk.

 **'What!? How did he?!' Overhaul thought as Izuku took this as a chance to do what he wanted.**

 **"Star Platinum! The World!" Izuku said as a purple man appear out of Izuku body like a ghost, turning the world greyish color with a clocking sound and froze time.**

Everyone eyes widen in shock at what they just witness.

Izuku didn't just summon a ghost, but he _**froze**_ time as well.

"HOLY SHIT THAT BROKEN!" Sero said in shock.

"G-ghost. I-it a g-ghost that c-can f-f-freeze t-time." Mina said in fear.

She was VERY afraid of ghosts, but she hide it well til now.

 **"Oh thanks goodness that work. I was worry it wouldn't this time." Izuku said with a sigh.**

 **Izuku took this time to look at the purple man, otherwise know as Star Platinum, with a small smile.**

 **Star Platinum is one of the most human in appearance of humanoid Stands he had seen, resembling a tall, well-built man of similar proportions to All Mights funny enough, if not slightly less muscular. In colored art, its skin is often a hue between purple, blue and green. Its face and body have varying colors.**

 **It has long, flowing hair with a darker shade above its eyes and on the front plane of its nose, blurring the distinction between its hair and head. The spaces under its eyes and on its cheeks and chin are a darker color, and divided clearly from the space around its nose and mouth. It wears a cap on its chin, and a metallic headband in three pieces, the central piece of which is shaped as a vertical ellipse.**

 **A wavy line runs from each arm to the front of its torso, continuing down its legs. It has a minimal range of clothing and armor, including a short, circular scarf, shoulder pads with a spiral design, long gloves with studs on the back, knee and elbow guards, a loincloth, and short boots.**

 **Star Platinum reminds him of those guardian** **spirits his father told him about.**

"Star Platinum? Did Izuku name his ghost after a Mike Oldfield song?" Jiro ask in shock awe.

"Mike Oldfield? I believe Izuku listen to his work when he studding and working out sometimes." Iida said as he recall Izuku listing to music when he see him.

"Awesome." Present Mic said happily as he found someone who love oldies like him.

"I see. Izuku a man of culture then. I will need to befriend him later with some of my collections. Do you know some of his songs by chance?" Jiro ask.

"Sure. Deku show us his collection he have. Let see, he have Blink-182, Foo fighters, Third eye blink, Green Day , Smash mouth, Oasis, The offspring and 311." Uraraka said as she list off some songs she can remember.

"Don't forget Sliverchair, Gun N Roses, Kiss and Red Hot chilli peppers. There more, but those are the ones we can remember." Iida added.

Jiro law was drop.

'I think I found a new best friend.' Jiro thought happily.

"As interesting in knowing his taste of music, we need to keep watching." Aizawa said with a sigh.

"Sorry sensei!" Iida said with a bow.

 **Izuku shook his head, clearly his thoughts as he needed to focus on the task on hand and turn to Overhaul with fire in his eyes.**

 **"Star Platinum...Do your thing." Izuku said as Star Platinum launch itself at Overhaul start to throw punches as fast as All Mights punches.**

 **"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Star Platinum shouted with each punch.**

 **Izuku was careful to hold back Star Platinum power to not kill Overhaul, but he did wanted to make it hurt for what he did to Eri.**

"Damn...I would hate to be Overhaul right now." Sero said with a gulp.

"I agree. Let not piss off Izuku if he have that thing with him." Mineta said with a shiver.

"Tch. Pussies." Bakugo said with a growl.

"If you can beat a time stopping ghost that look as strong as All Might, then go ahead. But if you can't, shut up." Torodoki said with a deadpan expression.

"What did you say Half and Half bastard!?" Bakugo shouted ragingly as he shot up from his seat..

"Settle down before I make you." Aizawa said with a glare, making the two froze before sitting down and turning back to the screen.

No one piss off Aizawa and get away with it.

NO ONE.

'Wow. Izuku is kind to children to a fault. He would make a perfect father! Would he make a good husband though?' Pixie thought to herself.

If no one going to take him, she will soon! So far he perfect in her eyes!

 **"Enough! We did enough now." Izuku said as he call Star Platinum back.**

 **'Hmm, two seconds left. I know what to do.' Izuku thought as he turn to the the guy trying to take A** **izawa** **away.**

 **"Not today!" Izuku said as he gave a solid kick to the man junk with 2% of Fowl Cowl power.**

All the guys wince at that and cover their privates at the thought of getting their manhood 'smash' by Izuku super strength.

The girls either chuckle at Izuku dick move or facepalm.

 **He turn back to Overhaul and smirk.**

 **"And time resume like normal." Izuku said with a sigh as time resume.**

 **Overhaul blink a bit as he saw that Izuku was suddenly next to one of his pawns and then pain.**

 **Lots of pains he couldn't couldn't break apart and fix!**

 **He felt like he was recivings thousands of punches in seconds and they were knocking a wind out of his lungs.**

 **The man who was trying to steal Aziwa voice broke as he shouted in pain as he held his privates and tip over.**

 **Overhaul pass out by the pain and the man did as well as Izuku stood over them with a smirk.**

 **"And that why you don't mess with the hero's. We have more power and conviction for justice then you can ever dream of." Izuku said while striking a rather clean pose.**

 **He had his legs spread a little and had his left hand on his face with the fingers spread to help him see and his right arm was behind him. (Jojo's fans will know who pose this belong to. So check the reviews if you want to know.)**

"...What the fuck?" Bakugo ask numbly as Uraraka was trying, and failing, to hold in her laughter.

Everyone didn't know whether to laugh or be in awe.

It was ridicule looking yes, but it was a pretty clean and epic pose.

"I like it. It got class." Mina said after a while.

"But it so bizarre." Sero said.

"Stopping time and hitting a person is strange. Not to mention Overhaul didn't feel that after seconds of it happen. Now THAT is bizarre." Jiro said with a shrug.

"...Touche."

 **Izuku stop posing and may his way to Aziwa to make sure he was okay, but stop as he heard movement from behind him.**

 **'No...' Izuku thought as he saw Overhaul had fuse himself with one of his men and was growing into a giant monster.**

"OH MY GOD!" Denki said in shock horror.

"HOLY SHIT!" Present Mic shouted in shock as well.

"Ow. My ears." Jiro said as she rub her ears in pain.

"Sorry." Denki said with a sheepish smile.

 **"What the hell!" Izuku shouted in shock.**

 **"DIE!" Overhaul shouted as he made to crush Izuku.**

 **"One For All 100% Smash!" Izuku shouted as he punch the giant fist, making Overhaul crash through the ceilings and into the street.**

 **"GAH!" Izuku double over in pain as he blew out his left arm this time.**

 **'Thanks goodness I use the left arm on instinct, that would be bad if I use the right arm.' Izuku thought as he follow Overhaul out after he regain his bearings.**

"Well, at least he was smart to use his other arm. If he had use his right arm, he may never seen it funsction again." Iida said with a sigh.

"Don't remind us." Momo said sadly.

She was sadden to heard about Izuku arm and was worry he may use it again soon. He may not have a choice to do so and he will before to give up on his hero career.

And leave her and the others behind behind.

 **He stop and stare as Overhaul was growing bigger and was towering over him.**

 **"...You are SO compensating for something." Izuku said after a while.**

Mina and Denki burst out laughing at that.

Everyone else facepalm at Izuku.

"...I don't get it." Kouta said with a head tilt.

"It probably best you don't." Tiger said with a sigh.

 **"DIE YOU BRAT!" Overhaul shouted as he made to crush Izuku again with two fist this time.**

 **"Star Platinum!" Izuku shouted as the purple man pop out again and started to wail on Overhaul fists, stopping it in his tracks.**

 **"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Star Platinum shouted as he manage to stop Overhaul attack.**

"Man. Star Platinum is so strong." Torodoki said in suprise.

"And fast. He threw so many punches to stop those giants fists." Momo added.

"Make you wonder how long he had it." Midnight said.

 **"Star Platinum: The world!" Izuku shouted as he froze time again as he saw that despite Star Platinum power and stopping the first attack, he couldn't keep doing that for long.**

 **"Okay. Five seconds before times move again. Now let see what I can do." Izuku said as he look around and saw a truck fill with gas.**

"So there a time limits to his power. I can understand that." Momo said.

"But five seconds? That too little for a time stopping power isn't it." Toru ask.

"Not quite. While five seconds is a small amount, but for Izuku, who can move around faster and more free, five seconds may as well be five minutes to him." Iida said with a sweatdrop at the power this Izuku have.

 **"Perfect." Izuku said as he made his way to the truck and had Star Platinum grab it and launch them up to Overhaul.**

 **He hit Overhaul with it and started to beat down on it to increase the force of the attack.**

 **"That should do it." Izuku said as he had two more seconds left.**

"Not going to lie, I was hoping he use a steam roller for some reason." Mina said with a pout.

"I did too for some reason." Mandalay said with a pout also.

 **He jump down and look around.**

 **He saw the others hero's fighting and decided to do something about that big guy very quick.**

 **Izuku gotten closer to the big guy sent Star Platinum out to him.**

 **Star Platinum wail on him HARD and came back to Izuku.**

 **"And done." Izuku said as time resume once again.**

 **The big guy fell over while coughing up some blood and the truck had a mighty explosion.**

"Holy shit! He did that much in five seconds!?" Kirishima said in shock awe.

"I want to do that too." Kouta said with stars in his eyes.

The Wild Pussycats sweatdrop at the thought of Kouta learning 'The World' it call.

Oh the damage that could be done.

 **"DEKU!" Overhaul shouted in pain/anger and he knew he was behind that somehow.**

 **He scan the area, looking for Izuku, unaware his target was behind him before it was too late.**

 **"ORAORAORAORAORORA!" Star Platinum shouted as he started to wail on Overhaul again, but this time, with full force of his power.**

 **Once Izuku finish, he smirk and pointed to the falling Overhaul.**

 **"Your last lines will be 'Damn you Deku! DAMN YOU!' Tooyu!" Izuku said.**

 **"Damn you Deku! DAMN YOU!" Overhaul shouted as he was finally defeated.**

"Wow. Way to add insults to injury Izuku." Mineta said with a sweatdrop.

"But it was deserved. Trust me." Tsuyu said with a happy face.

 **Izuku landed next to Overhaul body and let lose his breath.**

 **He was having a hard time breathing since his Stand took so much focus and energy to use.**

 **He barely manage to make it look simple for this fight.**

 **"I win." Izuku said as he fell over from exhaustion.**

 **(End)**

"I see. So it take Izuku a lot of power to focus it to do what it want. That interesting." Momo said as she was going over Star Platinum powers.

"Yeah. I wonder if their others like Star Platinum in that world. That would be so cool." Mina said as she thought of having her own 'Stand' as she calls them.

"That would be interesting, but I think it best if only Izuku have it. Image a villain with a power to stop time." Midnight said with a shiver.

"Yeah. That would be for the best." Kirishima agree with a nod.

Before anyone can say more, a glow appear in the room and three new people arrive.

Mirio Togata was holding Eri hand as he look around.

"Well this is weird." Mirio said.

"Who took me away from my babies!?" Mei Hatsume demanded angrily.

"...What?" Mina said in shock.

 **And done!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this one as I had a lot of fun making it.**

 **Anyway, leave a review on what you thought of it and see ya next time!**

 **ME: Now say by Izuku...**

 **ME: Izuku?**

 **Dio: YOU THOUGHT IZUKU WOULD FINISH THIS AUTHOR NOTE!** **BUT IT WAS ME, DIO!**

 **ME: God damn it Dio!**


	6. Chapter DBZ

**And here the next chapter!**

 **I also got good news to those who been requesting me to do a Persona 5 chapter. (And there been many in my PM's)**

 **I finally got my hand on the game and been playing it when I can. I can see why everyone want to see me do this. I really do.**

 **So, when I get far enough in the game I feel acceptable to write a chapter on, I will make the chapter. (Which I feel like it will be soon with how much I been playing it when I can.)**

 **Anyway, here the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one! I have been getting request for this one like Persona 5 and I finally found my muse for it! So I will write it soon.**

 **DBZ Xenoverse 2 Future Gohan Arc.**

Everyone was filling the new arrivals in on what had been shown so far.

Needless to say, they were shock.

"I see. So we are watching Izuku of different worlds. I be lying if I say I wasn't interested in this." Mirio said with a smile as he was excited to see how powerful Izuku could be in the others worlds.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Izuku being a hero again." Eri said happily.

"I hope I see many new potential baby's I can make with these worlds." Mei said with stars in her eyes.

"Well, glade to see everyone is okay with this so far. But we also should warn that some of these can be...graphs." Denki said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah. For all we know, we can be seeing Izuku as a villain in one world and the next could him being a mental case in the next. It random really." Mina said.

"I see. Well, there are many worlds out there, so those are possible. But I'm sure we'll be fine if the person who brought us here even things out a bit." Mei said with a shrug.

"Okay. Now we are all caught up, have a seat, the video is starting." Aizawa said tiredly as he pointed to the screen.

The trio nodded and look around to sit down.

Mei sat next to Mina and Mirio sat next to All Might with Eri in between them.

Eri look at All Might and blink.

'This is the one Izuku look up too right? I wonder if I can talk to him about Izuku later.' Eri thought to herself as she turn back to the screen.

 **The screen show a adult Izuku flying across destroy buildings.**

 **Izuku was wearing a orange gi with a blue shirt under it. His face had an scar going down his left face.**

 **But what most shocking thing is that Izuku was missing his left arm.**

Everyone cringe at the sit at the site of Izuku missing an arm and still look ready to fight.

"What happen to Izuku arm?" Momo ask with widen eyes at Izuku conditioned.

"I don't know. But whatever happen, it doesn't seem to be slowing him down in the sightless." Mirio said with narrow eyes.

"And that outfit, that an martial artist outfit. So it safe to assume he a fighter in this world as well." Midnight said with her arms cross.

 **'Got to hurry! The people are in danger!' Izuku thought to himself as he was flying as fast as he can to the area where screams was coming from.**

 **"IZUKU!" A voice rang out.**

 **Izuku look down and saw a orange mohawk like hair in a black and green outfit.**

 **Izuku was curious on who the man knew his name, but the symbol that was on the man suit gave him his answer.**

 **The Red Ribbons symbol.**

"Red Ribbons? Who are they?" Present Mic ask.

"I have no idea. Must be some sort of group that behind the damage going around." All Might said with a growl.

"That would make sense. And base on how Izuku is acting, they been doing a good job at it." Torodoki said with a deep frown.

 **"Another android!? And this one seem stronger then the other two. This is bad." Izuku said as he flew down and landed in front of the Android and ready his fighting stance.**

 **The Android did the same thing, but before anyone could do anything, a bright glow appear behind Izuku, making Izuku glance at it and saw that someone had arrive.**

 **This person turn out to be Mirio as he was already his fighting stance at the Android.**

"Hey it me!" Mirio said in surprise as he saw himself on the screen.

"I see. I guess these two will be working together here against the big guy." Jiro said with a smirk.

"I hope they be okay. This isn't a normal enemy." Kouta said with a worry frown.

"I'm sure the two will be fine. This is Izuku we are talking about." Iida said confidentiality.

 **Izuku rise a brow at Mirio arrival, but others wise shrug and turn around to face the new enemy.**

 **"I will destroy the son of T** **oshinori." The Android said with a monotone voice.**

All the pro hero's turn to blushing All Might.

'He my son in this world!?' All Might thought happily as he did view Izuku as a son.

But he was also sadden at the fact his son was missing his arm.

 **Miro charge at the Android without hesitant.**

 **"I won't let you 16#! You'll have to beat me first!" Mirio shouted as he threw a punch, but Android 16 caught it with ease and then threw his own punch, but Mirio manage to roll to the side before it could hit, which gave Izuku an opening to landed a knee to 16# face, making fly to a building.**

 **"Eat this! Kamehameha!" Izuku shouted as he charge some blue energy to his arm and fire with a huge beam at the Android.**

 **"Galick Gun Fire!" Mirio shouted as he use both his arms to fire a purple beam just as big as Izuku attack.**

 **The beams blow up the building as soon it connected.**

Everyone jaw drop at the sheer power display the two display.

"THAT AWESOME! I WANT TO DO THAT!" Mina cheer happily.

Everyone agree. That was awesome.

 **"...It didn't work." Izuku said with a glare and clench teeth as he saw 16# just walk out of the smoked ruins of the house without any damage.**

 **"Man. He a lot stronger then I remember." Mirio said with a surprise expression as he ready his fighting stance once more.**

 **"Look like I'll need to all out then." Izuku said as his body started to glow.**

 **"HA!" Izuku shouted his eyes turn a brighter green and his hair, that was black at first, turn golden with spikes.**

 **"I got to get serious too then. Kaioken!" Mirio shouted as his body was now cover in a red-ish color.**

"They have power ups too. Man, I would hate to fight these two." Sero said with a gulp.

"I agree. They are do seem to be powerful with their power ups, but I'm more interest in Izuku hair and eyes. They change drastically." Momo said as she saw how different was now.

"I have no idea, but I like it." Present Mic said with a smirk.

"Of course you do." Aizawa said with a eyeroll.

 **The two charge at Android 16 with all their might, throwing punches and kicks at the Android, but they were out match as the enemy kept parrying their attacks and countering against them**

 **Mirio jump back and charge up another attack.**

 **"Go to hell! FINNNAAALLL FLLLLLAAAASSSSHHHH!" Mirio shouted as he fire his strongest move at the Android.**

 **Izuku disseaper and appear from behind 16# and charge up his own move.**

 **"Time to go to become scrap metal 16#!" Izuku shouted as he fire a full on Ki blast with all he could muster.**

 **The Android couldn't move in time was hit by both blasts dead on.**

 **Izuku didn't stop to see the blast's took Android 16 out as he charge in with a fierce gaze he made a kick motion.**

 **His kick was caught by a arm and then slam him to the ground.**

 **"I will destroy you Son of Toshinori." Android 16 said as he was heavily damage by those attack's.**

"How strong is that thing! He just took those two blasts dead on it still moving like nothing happen!" Kirishima said in shock as he was pretty sure even All Might in his prim would have been toast by those attacks.

"This just goes to show you how powerful this guy is huh?" Pixie said with a sweatdrop at the thought of fighting that thing on the screen.

"Thankfully we don't have to fight it." Present Mic said with a slight gulp.

 **Mirio launch himself at 16# and kick him in the face.**

 **"Let end this!" Mirio shouted as he and Android 16# started to trade blows at speed so fast, their movement look blur and they were flying around the sky.**

 **Mirio was punch in the gut, making cracking noise and spiting blood before getting a double hammer fist to the building they were above, destroying it to pieces by the force Mirio was hit with.**

 **"Owwww." Mirio groan out as Android 16 ascended down to Mirio slowly.**

 **"You fought well young one, but you fail. I will destroy Izuku." 16# said as he was held his hand to Mirio and was about to kill Mirio.**

"Damn..." Denki said in shock as he saw how fast they were fighting.

Eri gasp in fear as she saw Mirio was about to die.

'NO!' Eri thought as didn't want this to happen.

But let out the breath she was holding as she saw a certain someone save the day.

 **"No you don't!" Izuku shouted as he appear in front of Android 16 suddenly and deliver a powerful kick the face, making 16# fly away from Mirio spot with Izuku flying after him and beating while they were still in the air.**

 **He charge up some Ki into his hand and fire it through 16# chest, making a big hole and killing the Android.**

 **Izuku landed on the ground and fell to his knee's in exhaustion, his hair and eyes turning back to normal.**

"Yes! Izuku and Mirio won!" Toru cheer happily as she wave her arms around to show how happy she was.

"Shit calm down. Of course they would win. Their opponent was nothing but a robot." Bakugo said with an eyeroll, but he was glade the two fighters won the battle.

 **Mirio manage to get himself off the ground with a groan and pull something out of his belt and press the button on top.**

 **His wounds were started to heal slowly.**

Mei lend in closer at the new tech. She was thinking on how to copy that healing item.

 **Mirio limp to Izuku side.**

 **"Are you okay Izuku?" Miro ask as he help Izuku to his feet.**

 **"Yeah. I'll be fine. I just a few moment's to catch my breath." Izuku answer with a nod as he was regaining his breathing.**

 **"That good. I was worry you would be badly hurt if I was unable to kept you safe." Mirio said with sigh.**

 **"Heh. I'm guessing you came from the future with how you knew my name and bright glow. Glad to see the future will have strong proctors." Izuku said happily.**

"So Mirio is from the future huh? That would make sense on how he show up." Tokoyami said with a 'hmm'.

Mei eyes had stars in her eyes.

'Time Travel _is_ possible!' Mei thought happily.

"So that means this Izuku and Mirio never met before this fight." Torodoki said in surprise at how well the two work together.

"Heroes will always be Heroes it seem." Tsuyu said happily.

 **The two just smile before there eyes widen in horror as they felt a more powerful enegery to their left, making them turn quickly and ready their fighting stance.**

 **A** **pale man with blue skin and white hair, having a line on both cheeks that goes from the eyes until his jaw.** **Initially, he wears red clothing that covers all his body. Above it, he wears white armor with the symbol of the Time Breakers at the center of it and a brown strap around his neck. He also wears cape-like pants covering his legs, leaving only a red pair of shoes to be visible. He also wears grey wristbands.**

 **'Mira. He here too!?' Mirio thought with an worry frown.**

"Mirio seem to know this man." Midnight said with a frown.

"And base on my reaction, it not good." Mirio said with a matching frown from himself from the screen.

"This isn't good." Mandalay said as she bit her lips in worry.

"They got it. These two won't lose so easily." Eri said as she have faith as she knew her two heroes will win.

 **"Heh. Izuku Yagi, your potential is amazing. I must add it to my own power." Mira said with a chuckle.**

 **"Come and try it! I assure you it won't be easy." Izuku said with a growl as he fire a Ki blast at Mira and Mirio held two of his fingers to his forehead and was gathering energy in the tips.**

 **Izuku launch himself at Mira and the two were trading blows after blows, but Izuku wasn't doing much damage to his enemy.**

 **"You are strong, but I'm far superior then you." Mira said with a bore tone.**

 **Izuku responded with a punch to the face while transforming into his Super Sayian form and making Mira stumble back.**

 **"Wh-what!? You shouldn't be able to hurt me, even in your Super Sayian form." Mira said in shock.**

 **"Your strong, but you lack any formal training as far I can tell. You assume with your power that no one could beat you, but I'll show you how wrong you are!" Izuku shouted as he launch himself at Mira once more, but this time, with more power and drive.**

"Oh that had to hurt the pride." Denki said with snicker.

"I hope Izuku isn't trying to make him angrier. That sounds like a bad idea." Mineta said with a worry frown.

"I think Izuku know he would get more sloppy if he lecture him and making more angry. He knows that some fighters with bigs head will lash out more and make more openings to abuse for victory." Aizawa said with a smirk.

 **Mira, hating that he being lecture by a weakling, decided to fight for real and met Izuku half way.**

 **As the two were about to meet, Izuku smirk as he jump over Mira as a drill like beam hit him dead on.**

 **Mirio had fire his attack as Izuku was distracting Mira for him.**

"Their teamwork is on point!" Mina said in awe.

"I'm surprise how well the two can work together so far." Ojiro said with a surprise expression.

 **The damage was powerful, but it also made Mira more angry as his energy started to flare.**

 **Izuku and Mirio were panting as they were still exhausted from their fight before Mira arrival, but they weren't going to give in so easily.**

 **Mira launch himself before Izuku and Mirio could react, Mira punch them in their gut, sending them flying.**

 **Mira follow after them grab their ankles and spun them around in a crazy speed and threw them to the ground, making craters by the sheer force of Mira power.**

 **"DIE!" Mira shouted as he fire a strong Ki blast at the two.**

"NO!" Everyone shouted in fear for the two in lives.

Eri look ready to burst into tears at the sight before her.

 **Izuku and Mirio brace themselves for impact, but it never came.**

 **Before the blast could hit the two down fighters, a person with golden hair appear out of nowhere with a sword and slice the blast into two, making the blasts split away from it's targets and harmlessly flew past them.**

 **Izuku and Mirio look at the new arrival in surprise before Mirio eyes widen in shock as Izuku was standing there with a confuse frown.**

 **Cause who was standing there was someone they both knew well.**

 **A twenty years old Eri was standing in front of them with her hair glowing like Izuku Super Sayian form and she was rather tall, standing around 6'7. She wears a World War-esque black trench coat with a fur-lined collar and an olive green sweater underneath, olive green pants with lighter-colored bandages around her shins and brown colored laced boots.**

Everyone blink at an adult Eri was standing in front of Mirio and Izuku with a look of a fighter.

Eri look on in awe at her other self saving Izuku and Mirio from danger for once.

'That could be me one day.' Eri thought happily.

Mirio smile as he patted Eri head happily.

 **Mira growl at her.**

 **"Eri...I should have know you'll show up to stop me." Mira said as he glare at lady in front of her.**

 **"I won't let you hurt Izuku or Mirio! So if you don't want to die here, I suggest you run." Eri said coldly as she glare at the man in front of her.**

 **"Eri? That Eri!?" Izuku said in shock.**

 **"Y-yeah. That Eri. She my boss of sorts. She isn't suppose to be here though. This break the rules of time travel!" Mirio said with a gulp as he got back on his feet.**

"I see. So this version of Eri is from the future and in charge of time travels police of sort." Momo said in surprise.

"I guess she grew up well if she can be so successful at a young age." All Might said as he gave Eri a soft smile, making her blush in embarrassment.

 **'I was not ready for today. Like at all.' Izuku thought as he got up from the ground as well and got into his fighting stance.**

 **"We'll discuss that later. But for now, let put an end to Mira!" Eri said as she flare her Ki higher.**

 **Izuku and Mirio nodded in agreement and flare their Ki's as well.**

 **Izuku launch himself with Eri.**

 **Mirio flew up.**

 **"Let see him handle this." Mirio said as he put his hands to the sky and started to focus on gathering energy.**

Everyone rose a brow at Mirio doing something away from the fight. But shrug as they will find out later.

 **Back to Eri and Izuku, we can see the two are pressuring Mira with their overwhelming teamwork.**

 **Mira made to blast Eri, but Izuku kick his arm up, making the blast fly harmlessly over her head.**

 **Eri took this change to attack. She put two arms out unleash a powerful burst of Ki blast.**

 **"Evil Explosion!" Eri shouted out the attack as Mira went flying.**

 **Izuku fire multiply Ki blast after Mira, each hitting and doing some damage.**

"Wow. There teamwork is amazing." Midnight said in awe.

"I haven't seen teamwork like that in a while outside of the Wild Wild Pussycats group." Aizawa with a small proud smile at his student growth.

"I agree. Not many heroes have teamwork like this. This is built trust of years of working together." Tiger said with a smirk.

 **"You starting to annoy me!" Mira shouted as he fire a dark Ki blast as he recover from the attacks and hit Eri, senting her stumbling to the ground.**

 **Izuku wast no time and launch himself at Mira with his full power.**

 **Mira saw this and decided meet him half way.**

 **The two charge at each other and threw their attcks before meeting in the middle.**

 **The two made a shock wave that made everything around fly away at the pressure of the power.**

 **The two were trading blows after blows, making shock-waves after shock-waves appear.**

The UA's students blink in shock. They haven't seen something like this since they witness All Might fight that Nomu.

'Such power.' The pro heroes thought in awe.

 **Izuku lose the standstill as he kick in the stomach, sending flying through some buildings by the sheer force of the attack.**

 **Mira was about to follow after him, but then Eri appear in front of him and give him an uppercut to the jaw, sent him upwards to sky toward Mirio.**

 **Mirio grin as his strongest attack was ready.**

 **"Eat this! Ultimate Genkidama!" Mirio shouted he threw his hands downwards with the giant blue sphere following his hands movement.**

 **Mira manage to stop his movement in time to see the giant ball was about to him him.**

Everyone jaw drop at the big ball of energy Mirio built while Izuku and Eri fought.

"Holy shit. Just holy shit." Torodoki said in surprise.

"Well, now we see why he gathering energy. That look powerful enough to destroy the whole planet." Jiro said with a sweatdrop.

"Essence of Heaven and Earth huh? What a fitting name for such an attack." Tomoko said with a small smile as she knew what the name means.

It was fitting for a hero.

 **"NO! I WON'T LOSE TO A BUNCH OF WEAKLINGS!" Mira shouted angrily as he fire his strongest Ki blast at the Genkidama.**

 **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Mira shouted as he put everything he had to his attack, pushing the Genkidama away.**

 **But before he could over power it, he was attack from his back by three powerful Ki's blasts!**

 **"Arg!" Mira shouted in pain as he knew who's just shot him in the back, making him lose focus and letting the Genkidama hit him.**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mira shouted as he was in great pain and the light blinded the three fighters.**

 **After the shine of the attack ended, the trio saw Mira fell to the ground and landed with a loud THUD!**

"Damn...You know he dead." Shoji said with a whistle.

"Dude. Too soon man." Denki said with a sigh.

 **The trio flew down and landed in front of the heavily wounded Mira as he struggle to get up from the ground.**

 **"It over Mira. We won." Eri said coldly as he pull out her sword.**

 **"No. NO! Even if there three of you, how could I've lost! I'm suppose to be the strongest!" Mira growl out angrily.**

 **"You lost because you thought you were the strongest. You have no training. No actual experience against someone powerful." Izuku said wisely, making Mira pause.**

 **'No experience? No training? I never thought of that. I always manage to overpower anyone who stood in my way. But I forgot to work them out. My power need practice! How could I have been so foolish!' Mira thought angrily as he manage to get to his feet.**

All the pro's heroes nodded in agreement.

Is doesn't matter how powerful your Quirk or power, if you don't train them and gain experiences in battle, you'll always lose.

They learn the hard way.

The younger heroes thought about it for a moment and took it to heart as they seen first hand of what happen when you don't train your Quirk.

 **"I see. Well then. It look like I got a lot to think about. I should thanks you Izuku. You are as wise and powerful as I heard. Til next time!" Mira said as he suddenly flew away in high speed.**

 **Eri was about to follow after him, but she was stop by Izuku.**

 **"Let him go. We won and we shouldn't wast anymore energy then we already did." Izuku said to her.**

 **Eri look like she wanted to say something, but decided against it.**

 **"Okay Izuku. I'll let him go this time." Eri said as she power down to her normal white hair self as Izuku power down to his normal black and green hair.**

"It seem Izuku still kind even in a different world." Eri said happily.

"Yeah. I'm just happy that the fighting is over and they can rest." Momo said with a sigh as she was worry how long they were going to fight for.

 **"Man. You grew Eri. If I didn't know any better, you age sevens years." Izuku said as he look Eri up and down.**

 **"Uh yeah. It been a few years for me." Eri said sheepishly.**

 **"I see. Well, I'm happy to see you become a young woman. I'm proud of you." Izuku said happily as he patted Eri head.**

 **"H-hey. I'm a grown woman now. You can't be petting me now." Eri said with a pout.**

 **Mirio smile as he saw Eri slight smile on her face, showing she like being petted.**

 **'She likes it.' Mirio thought with a slight chuckle as he wanted to give the two their moment before heading back to the base.**

"Aww this so cute!" Toru squeal happily at how cute the two are with each other.

"I see you like being petted Eri." Mirio tease lightly as he petted Eri head, making her pout slightly.

"It good to see that even as a adult, Izuku will never lose his heart." Torodoki said happily.

 **"Anyway, while I love to stay and chat, but I need to do something now." Izuku said as he turn around to the city that was still under attack.**

 **'That right. Izuku goes to that town and...' Eri thought with a frown before closing her eyes tight berfore talking.**

 **"Izuku! I'll go with you. This time...This time! I won't hold you back!" Eri started, but she was cut off by a voice in her head.**

"This time? Did something happen last time she fought with Izuku." Denki ask with a frown.

"Must have to do something why Izuku only have one arm..." Jiro said softly as she connect the dots.

"Oh. OH.." Denki said as he caught on.

"But why is Eri so desperate about this? What will happen if Izuku goes?" Shoji ask with a frown.

The pro heroes understand what Eri means and frown sadly.

Izuku will die if he goes into that town and fight alone.

 **"Eri no! You can't go! You know your not allow to change timelines like this!" The voice shouted.**

 **'I know! But if I don't go, Izuku will. Izuku will!' Eri thought back to the voice with a frown.**

 **"Is there something wrong Eri? Is there something you want to tell me?" Izuku ask with a concern expression.**

 **'You have to stop her Mirio!" The voice beg Mirio who was on the fence of what to do.**

 **"If your here, all grown. That means Mei manage to built her time machine and the future is save right?" Izuku said softly.**

 **"So that means this battle have a purpose. That enough for me." Izuku said with a soft smile as Eri had tears in her eyes now.**

Everyone eyes widen as they all connected to dots on why Eri is so sad about leaving Izuku alone.

"Dude. He can't..." Denki said softly.

"He is a hero. He will fight to death if means saving one life. And the fact that Eri is from the future..." Momo added as she had tears in her eyes as she saw that Izuku was connected the dots and wasn't scare to die.

"That just not fair." Uraraka said with a frown.

"It never is..." Torodoki said with a growl at the thought of someone so close to his heart dying without doing something about it.

Mei couldn't be happy to know she made something so amazing while a close friend was about to die.

 **"Now Izuku! You can't!" Eri beg.**

 **"Eri... It seem you have made a good friend." Izuku said as he pointed to Mirio who was worry about Eri.**

 **"You can't just leave a good friend behind now can't you." Izuku said as he gave Eri one last head pat before turning his back and going super sayian and flew up to the sky.**

 **"No wait!" Eri call out with her hands stretch out as if trying to stop Izuku from going, but Mirio step in front of her and grimly shook his head to her.**

 **Izuku gave Eri one last look before flying off.**

 **Eri and Mirio watch him fly off as Eri had tears in her eyes.**

As did Eri who was watching the scene play out.

Mirio could only hug her close as she cry into his arms at the discovering her others self couldn't save someone so dear to her as he recall Sir Nighteye death and how he be torn apart if he couldn't save Izuku in his world too.

One allies death is bad enough.

Kouta pull his hat down to his eyes to hide his tears as he felt the familiar sting of losing someone close to him.

It like losing his parents all over again.

But he knew deep down, Izuku wouldn't want him to hold that in again and look forward to the future.

 **(Fast forward in time)**

 **Mirio was in a large room fills with scrolls with two people.**

 **"I didn't think Eri would have been so affected by this." The young lady who like a kid said in sadness.**

"Seriously? Are they really that dumb." Denki ask angirly as he knew how hard it would on someone if they went through what Eri on the screen did.

 **"Are you kidding me!? She just meet her mentor who was basically the father she never had and just saw him fly off to a battle he going to die in! How could you NOT think this was going to affect her!?" Mirio said angrily.**

 **"Calm down Mirio. Your getting emotional." The elder man said.**

 **"NO! Every time we talk, you gods always find a way to hurt mortals or dodge what really matters. First, it was tricking Eri into believe she broken a rule that no one told us about and making her think she made a greater sin then she can never aton for giggles. Then elder kai over here literary peeks on girls and won't do anything unless it promise him his live or cute girls! I get you guys don't know how it like for people who haven't grew up like you two, but you never really took time out to understand us!" Mirio exploded at them, making them step back in shock.**

 **"Look. Just look. I'm sorry for getting angry, but at the rate we are going, we are all going to lose our homes if you two don't take better care of those your suppose to defend and watch over. Shin can only do so much alone and you two aren't helping. I'm going to go check on Eri and when I get back, I'll do the next scroll okay." Mirio said as he turn and left without another word.**

 **"Jeez. He had to give it us straight out huh." Elder Kai said with a sigh.**

 **"But he right though. We always assume what we do is normal and above others without ever thinking about it. We do need to grow closer with everyone we are helping to better our burdens." Chronoa (Supreme Kai of Time real name) said with a tire sigh as she look at the scroll that was playing Izuku death.**

 **'How many mortals deaths had we cause because of our misdeeds?' She thought to herself as she turn away from the scroll and started to walk away.**

 **(End)**

No spoke as the video ended.

They have no idea what to say.

It seem like their was gods in that world who cause harm to mortals without realizing it and Izuku death hurt them.

"I suggest everyone go clear their head. This was a lot heaver then we thought it will be." Aizawa said as he glance at his students somberly faces.

No one argue with him and and left.

All Might was the only who stay as he was having a hard time swallowing this.

'Izuku...No matter the world or time. You will always fight for what right. I couldn't be more proud of you my son. You did the world right for sticking to your values even though you knew your death was right in front of you.' All Might thought as he gave a prayer to Izuku Yagi for peace in the after life.

For his son from another world.

 **I know the ending of the video was a bit out there. But the 'gods' in the Dragon Ball universe always seem to fuck up more then doing good for people. Hell, I know many tends to shit on Shin for doing a poor job, but we need to remember he had a 'mentor' who was with him and was basically useless.**

 **Then there Beerus and Whis. I don't have to say how much they fuck up do I?**

 **Suprem Kai of time basically does what she wants if easy for her and tends to be a 'little' childish.**

 **In all honesty, Shin is the only good god that been doing more then he can handle cause no one is helping him!**

 **Okay, rant over.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one as it took a lot of rewrites before I felt it was good enough.**


	7. Chapter Spider-man

**Okay. Here the next chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this as I been a little depress lately.**

 **So I decided to use a song to, well, lighten my mood a bit. So enjoy a idea I had for a while.**

 **Let see how everyone reaction to see Izuku as Spider-man. I also had to built this world up a bit for plot reasons. THAT WAS FUN.**

 **And before we start, no, not infinity war Spider-man. I haven't seen the movie and ONE of you ruin it for me!**

 **Now, let go.**

After everyone came back and clear their head of what they seen, they begain to talk a bit as the screen was loading up a new world.

"So what do you guys think we're going to see next?" Uraraka ask.

"I hope it something cool. I would love to see Izuku as an badass again." Denki said as he wonder what type of world they were going to see next.

"Maybe we'll see him as a King." Momo suggest with a smile.

"Or better yet, a knight." Mina said as she was imaging Izuku as a knight saving a princess and serving his kingdom.

"I want to see what happen if Izuku was a girl." Torodoki said honestly.

"Oh right, your g-ACK!" Momo started, but held her throat in pain as Torodoki chop her neck.

"Let not spread that around." Torodoki said calmly as everyone sweatdrop at the two.

"Oh look, it starting again." Bakugo said as he didn't care about Torodoki and Momo at the moment.

Everyone turn to the screen and were excited of what they were going to see this time.

 **Mina was seen reading a newspaper with a smile.**

 **"Man. That Spider-man guy is so cool!" Mina said happily as she read up on Spider-man latest heroic.**

 **"I don't know about that. Isn't he a vigilante?" Jiro ask with a rose brow.**

"Izuku is call Spider-man in this world!?" Uraraka said in surprise.

"And he a vigilante!?" Iida said in horror.

"Must be a good one if Mina seem to be a fan of Spider-man." Tsyu said calmly as she was a little worry for this version of Izuku.

Vigilante is hated more then villains surprisingly.

"Let see what type of hero he is in this world." All Might said with a sigh.

He can already feel the headache he going to get.

Eri and Kouta were excited to see Izuku in action as a hero again.

 **"Yes he is. But as of late, their people want this Spider-man fellow to be a full fledged hero. He been saving civilians from certain death or worst from small time criminals that the Pro's hero are ignoring and have been helping the police with recuse mission." Momo said as she was reading her book.**

 **"Isn't there a debate going on about whether Spider-man is criminal or a hero?" Mina ask with a rose brow.**

 **"Yes. Our Principal Nezu is declaring Spider-man as a hero while Endevour is declaring Spider-man a criminal and should be put down." Toru said as she was reading the news on her phone.**

 **"Put down? As in kill?" Jiro ask in surprise.**

"Man. I never heard of a vigilante getting this much attention before. Izuku Spider-man persona must be one hell of a man to warrant it." Midnight said with a whistle.

"I guess so. But their is point. He IS a criminal in the eyes of the laws, but he a hero to the eye of the people." Mandalay said with a sigh.

"And 'Put down'? Damn, no matter the world, Endevour is brutal." Present Mic groan as he didn't like how un-heroic that sounded coming out of his mouth.

It left a VERY bad taste in his mouth.

"Yeah. Like fire dick could kill Deku. That the funniest thing I heard all day." Bakugo said with a evil smirk.

"He IS hard to kill." Torodoki agree with a nod.

"Wow. Those two agree on something." Jiro said in awe.

 **"Yes. It seem Endevour is holding Spider-man for tens lives that was kill when the two met. But there is a report saying that Endevour kill them while trying to fight Spider-man, despite him trying to save people from a burning building." Mina said as she recall the news of that day.**

 **"I think those fight it out before and Spider-man won, but that just a rumor." Toru said with a shrug.**

 **"So in others words, he looking to pin the crime on Spider-man and take credit for it. And safe face to losing to an untrained hero who is a** **vigilante.** **" Jiro said with a sigh.**

"Wow. That petty as fuck." Denki said with a frown.

"And amazing! Izuku fought and beat Endevour if the rumors are true! That got to speak volumes of his skills!" Midnight said in awe as she was giddy of the thought of someone beating that flame bear.

"I must admit. I'm impressive he did just a think." All Might admitted.

"I would hate to piss off Spider-man Izuku." Sero said with a sheepish smile.

"I think it manly as hell he fought Endeavor!" Kirishima said with a smile.

 **"It seem so. But I think Spider-man should be legally declare as a hero. He going to keep doing this anyway, so may as well make it easier and make him an ally." Momo said as she close her book.**

 **"I agree. It wold be so cool to have someone like Spider-man on our side!" Mina said as she fist pump the air.**

Everyone agree.

It would be good, and cool, to have someone like Spider-man Izuku on the hero side.

Definitely if he been doing so many good.

 **Before anymore could be said, Uraraka ran into the dorm room while heavily breathing.**

 **"Quick! Turn the news! Spider-man is fighting a villain that been on the run from the pro heros on a train and it live!" Uraraka said as she was trying to catch her breath.**

 **The girls turn quickly to the TV and started it up and it show Spider-man, in his red and blue spider them custom in, fighting a villain with six mechanic arms.**

 **"Oh my." Momo said as she saw how brutal the fight was so far.**

 **"I hope Spider-man wins." Mina said as she was clenching her fist.**

"Go Izuku!" Kouta and Eri cheer happily.

"I get a feeling once Izuku goes pro and get his brand of merch, Kouta would want a lot of them." Mandalay said with a giggle.

"I think Eri the same way." Mirio said with a chuckle of his own.

Class 1-A were cheering for Izuku as well and the teachers were excited to see how well their student fair against a villain.

 **(With Spider-man)**

 **Spider-man threw a punch and then knee his opponent in the stomach, making him stumble back in pain.**

 **"Give up! You can't win!" Spider-man said as he was wining the fight so far.**

 **Spider-man jump at Doc Ock, the man he was fighting, but he was caught mid-air as Doc Ock sent his mechanical arms and started to slam him the roof of the train.**

Everyone wince at the dent Izuku was making on the train as he was being slam on it repeatedly.

"Come on! Hustle out there!" Bakugo shouted angrily.

 **"Ow." Spider-man said before he was pick up again and then slam to the side of the train a few time, breaking glass and scaring the people inside.**

 **Spider-man manage to caught his footing and stopping him from slamming to side of the train again.**

 **"Stay down!" Doc Ock growl as he started to push Spider-man down the side of the train so Spider-man will be throw off the train.**

 **But Spider-man held strong and push back. But then, he was hit by a sign, which broke on him.**

 **Then another sigh hit him. Then another and another.**

 **And another.**

 **"HOW MANY SIGNS DOES THIS TRACK NEEDS!?" Spider-man shouted as he was pretty sure no train tracks need this many signs so close to each other.**

Everyone kept wincing with every sign that hit Izuku and were confuse on why there was so many signs on the track.

Of course everyone burst out laughing at Izuku outburst and even Aizawa let out a chuckle.

 **Spider-man then felt his senses tingle and look to the left.**

 **Doc Ock saw the train too and smirk.**

 **He held Spider-man a while longer before letting go at the last second and letting the train hit Spider-man square on.**

"Oh wow that got to hurt." Sero said with a cringe.

"He defiantly out of the fight." Momo said with a wince as not many can get hit by a speeding train and walk away.

"Poor Deku. I was hoping he would win." Uraraka said with a slight sniffle.

"If you think that all it took to take out the damn nerd, then your all idiots." Bakugo said with an eyeroll, making everyone rise an eyebrow before they saw something that made their jaw drop in shock.

 **'That should take care of that nusion.' Doc Ock thought before his eyes widen in shock.**

 **Spider-man just jump out of the train front like nothing happen and was swinging back to Doc Ock with his webs.**

"LIKE A BOSS!" Kirishima cheer happily as Izuku was still in the game.

"Ow. My ears." Jiro said as she held her ears in pain.

"S-sorry." Kirishima apologize with a bow.

 **"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Doc Ock growl out as he sent his mechanical arms into the train and grab two civilian's.**

 **He pull them out of the train and held them up for Spider-man to see, while they were screaming for good measure.**

 **The two he was holding look to be two students from class B.**

"Oh no. They aren't allow to use their Quirks yet, so there sitting ducks!" Momo cried out in worry.

"One bad thing about the law, you can't use your Quirks unless you want to be label as a villain. How stupid." Tokoyami said with a sigh.

"Don't worry. Deku will save them." Uraraka said as she wasn't worry about them as Izuku was there.

 **He threw them off the train, making Spider-man go after them.**

 **He caught the girl who look like Kendo.**

 **"Hang on to me!" Spider-man said as he put Kendo on his back and swung for the other student.**

 **He barely caught her before she hit the ground and swung away.**

 **"That was a close one!" Spider-man said as he was using his only open arm to swing with his webs as his other arm was carry the one known as Phony.**

Everyone let out the breath they were holding as Izuku manage to save both girls before anything bad could happen.

"Thanks goodness Izuku was their." Momo said happily.

 **"Okay. I'm going to land very quick and rop you off to the ground, but I need to chase after that madman!" Spider-man said as he was still swinging.**

 **"O-oh okay! Thank you for the save Spider-man!" Kendo said as she was still surprise by being save by a 'criminal', but she won't be too picky about her savior.**

 **"Here we go!" Spider-man said as he jump off his web and straight to the ground, scaring the two girls as they were hugging Spider-man for dear life.**

 **But Spider-man landed on the ground without trouble and stood up straight.**

 **"And we are at your destination. Thank you for riding with Spidey-train. We hope you enjoy your ride." Spider-man joke as the girls got off Spider-man with a clumsy and dizzy walk.**

"Hey hey. It look like Izuku have a sense of humor in this world." Denki said in surprise.

"Huh. He strike me as a kind of kid who can't joke well." Tiger said with a 'hmm'.

"He is. But I guess he gain confident as Spider-man." Iida said with a nod.

"I can see. He save two girls from getting hurt while swinging around and then landing without trouble." Present Mic said with a grin.

"Remind me of a certain hero." Midnight said as she wiggle her brow to All Might, who just smile sheepishly in embarrassment.

 **"Well, I'll love to stay and chat, but I got a madman to chase. So see ya!" Spider-man said as he jump and swung his webs out again and went after the train.**

 **The two girls stare as Spider-man left.**

 **"...He a hero." Phony said after a while.**

 **"I can't help but agree with you. Look like the new number one hero is wrong." Kendo said with a sigh.**

"Ooh, do I smell more girls for Izuku harem?" Sero joke as some of the girls blush at the thought.

"I hope not. I want a girlfriend too damn it!" Mineta said with a growl, making everyone rolls their eyes.

 **(Back with Spider-man)**

 **Spider-man landed in front of Doc Ock, but before he could do something, Doc Ock toss him what seem to be a lever.**

 **"I would love to stay and fight, but you have a train to catch." Doc Ock said smugly before jumping off the train as Spider-man finally realized the train was speeding up. He quickly look to the driver seat of the train before it exoplsve on him, burning his mask as Spider-man quickly remove it to avoid getting burn.**

 **His green and black was rustling against the speed of the train and his eyes widen as he saw the train was speeding to the dead end of the tracks.**

"Oh no! His face is in view for the world! HE need to keep his face hidden if he want to keep going as Spider-man!" Iida said in worry for his friend.

"I-i'm sure he'll be fine. D-deku been lucky so far right!?" Uraraka said as she try to calm her friend down, but she was worry as well.

"Just calm down you two, so as long now one get a look at his face after the whole incident, he'll be fine." Momo said as she calm the two down.

"Yeah. With everything going on, I doubt anyone will have enough time to memorize Izuku face." Tokoyami said with a sigh

 **"Oh no!" Izuku shouted in fright as he made his way to the front of the train.**

 **"Hey, it Spider-man!" One of the people in the train shouted as they saw Izuku suit.**

 **"Tell everyone to hang on!" Izuku shouted to the one in front and look down. He gulp as he jump down and had his right leg out and push himself agsasint the train in hopping to slow it down like that, but he had to stop as he felt his leg was about to snap from the pressure.**

 **"Ah!" Izuku moan out in pain as he rub his leg.**

"Yeah. I figure it wouldn't work." Torodoki said with a sigh.

"But points for trying though." Denki said.

"What else can he do." Kouta ask with a frown.

 **"Got anymore bright idea's?" The guy ask sarcastically.**

 **"Yeah. Of course I do." Izuku said with a nervous smile.**

 **'I GOT NOTHING!' Izuku shouted in his head as he turn back to see he was closing on to the end.**

"That sound about right." Everyone said with a worry chuckle as they hope Izuku can think of something soon.

 **Izuku decided to shot his webs out of the side of the train and try to hold it.**

 **It work slightly as the train was slowing down a bit, but the web snap under the pressure of the train and snap, almost making Izuku fall forward, but luckily Izuku manage to catch himself with his foot still on the train.**

 **"Okay. I got something. But will I be strong enough for it?" Izuku whisper to himself as he knew what he got to do.**

Those who knew what Izuku was planning had their eyes widen in shock as they realize what Izuku was going to do.

"IS HE INSANE!? HE CAN'T HANDLE THAT MUCH PRESSURE AND FORCE!" Iida shouted angrily.

"What wrong?" Uraraka ask in surprise.

"Izuku is planing to use his webs as a rope of sort to slow down the train, but he will need to be in the certain of the webs to hold it together." Momo answer with a shiver.

"And that bad why?" Denki ask.

"It means Izuku will have to hold a speeding train and pull on his webs to make it stop with his streaght alone." Jiro said with a cringe.

"And if he can't hold out, his arms will be rip off his torso in the process." All Might said with a shiver.

"Oh." Denki said in horror.

Everyone look on in horror as Izuku was getting ready to do the unthinkable.

 **Izuku look to the end that was approaching and steel himself for what he was about to do.**

 **"Plus ultra." Izuku whisper to himself as he started to shot webs after webs after webs on both side of the train and held on as tightly as he could.**

 **Izuku was pull back to the train and his arm felt as if it was about to torn off his body.**

 **He scream at the top of his lung as he held on tightly and try to ignore the pain that was coursing through his body as his skin was ripping apart slightly, showing blood and muscle as he suit was being torn as well.**

Everyone wince as they see the blood coming out of Izuku arms.

Some even turn green as they didn't want to see something so damaging on Izuku again.

"Come on Izuku. You can do it." Eri pray as she saw the amount of pain Izuku was in.

"You can do it. You won against stack odds before, don't start losing now." Kouta said as he hoping Izuku will win.

 **"It working! The train is slowing down!" One of the people on the train shouted as everyone could see the train was slowing down thankfully.**

 **Everyone turn back to see Izuku was still holding on and pushing himself beyond his limits to save everyone.**

 **Izuku did his best brace himself for the end, but as soon as they crash, he was hit by a metal stop sigh and it broke his chest a bit.**

 **Izuku cough up a bit of blood, but held strong as the train was close to falling over and use whatever strength he could muster up and stop the train fully before it could.**

"Damn. Izuku isn't about to quit." Sero said as he cringe at the blood that came out of Izuku mouth.

"He too damn stubborn to give up." Bakugo said as he had his arms cross, but he was shaking as well.

"Come on Izuku. You can do it." All Might whisper.

 **Everyone held their breath as they saw it slowly stopping.**

 **Once it did and people were safe Izuku let go of the web smile slightly in pride as he eyes were dropping.**

"He did!" The kids cheers happily as everyone let out a breath they were holding.

"Og thank god. I was about to cry for a moment." Uraraka said as she wipe some tears of fright.

"He about to fall!" Mina cried out in fear as she saw Izuku was leaning forward to fall of the train from exhaustion.

"He'll die from that drop!" Midnight cried out.

 **"I...did...it..." Izuku whisper as he was started to fall forward to what would be his death as he consciousness was gone, but he was caught by two people who were in front of the broken window and was held up.**

 **Then another hand came and started to pull him in, so did another and another.**

 **Eveyone who could hold Izuku pull himself safely to the train and started to carry him to the other side of the train and gently lay him down on the ground.**

Everyone eyes widen in shock as they never seen anything like this.

"Their caring for Izuku despite being a vigilante. Amazing." All Might said with a smile.

Vigilante were hated by everyone. They were treated worst then villains and were usually look down on as rats of the world desipted the good they do.

But to see everyone care for a vigilante like Izuku, that means Izuku had proven to be a hero in their eyes and deserve respect.

 **"My stars. He just a boy." A man said in surprise as he saw Izuku face.**

 **"He as old as my son." A young women said in surprise as well that the infamous Spider-man that many hate and love, was nothing but a young boy doing the job of a pro hero.**

 **"Is he alive?" Ask one of the crowd.**

 **Izuku started to wake up slowly as he heard all the voices.**

 **Once Izuku vision retrun he saw all the worry faces and then the relieve they all held as he was awake now.**

 **Izuku blink a bit to get vision clear up and his eyes widen in realization he didn't have his mask on.**

"I forgot he lose his mask." Mina said with a worry frown.

"I don't think we need to worry about that." All Might said with a gentle smile.

"Why. His face had been seen by everyone?" Mina ask with a grimace.

"Just keep watching and you'll see what I mean." All Might said happily.

Mina blink a little as she was sure what All Might meant, but decided to follow along for now.

 **They saw his face. They know how looks like now and can report to the police about him!**

 **But before Izuku can have a panic attack, an old man stop him.**

 **"It okay." The old man said gently as two kids walk up to Izuku.**

 **"We found this." One of the kid said softly as he held out a mask.**

 **Izuku blink in surprise as he was confuse on why they were being kind to him.**

 **He was a** **vigilante. They were hated more then the villains!**

 **So, why were they being so kind to him?**

 **"We won't tell anyone." One of the kids said as if reading Izuku mind.**

"Wow. Just wow." Iida said in awe as Uraraka had tears in her eyes.

"He won their recolonizes. He won them over despite being a vigilante." Uraraka said as she wipe some tears.

"Man. This getting tearing eyes here." Jiro said as she wipe a bit of tears off her eyes.

"Never in history I seen something like this. This kid is amazing after all." Present Mic said with a smirk.

 **Izuku blink in surprise and look around and saw that everyone agree with the kid.**

 **'Their willing to let me go.' Izuku thought in awe.**

 **Izuku smile softly and nodded.**

 **"Thank you." Izuku manage out as he reach for the mask and took it out of the kid hand.**

 **He place it over his head and look back to a smiling crowd.**

 **His mask, while burnt, have became more then just a mask.**

 **It became a symbol of a new hero.**

"And thus, a new legend was born in front of everyone eyes." Momo said happily as she felt proud of Izuku achievement.

"I wonder what the news will saw about this." Denki said with a smirk.

"I like to see them try to badmouth Spider-man now." Mirio said with a smirk of his own.

 **Izuku got up shakily to his feet and started to make his way out of the train.**

 **But he didn't got far as the back of the train was force open and Endeavor walk in with his fire bear blazing in anger.**

"And he ruin the moment." Torodoki said with a sigh.

"What a douche." Bakugo said with a slight growl.

 **"Spider-man! You are under arrest for attempted genocide and property damage of the city!" Endeavor shouted as he was about to walk to Izuku and drag him out of the train forcefully, but he was stop by a kid.**

 **"Leave him alone! He did nothing but save people!" A kid shouted at him.**

 **"Yeah! He didn't do anything wrong! Without him, we all would have die!" A man shouted.**

 **"He did your job before you could even do anything you failure of a hero!" Another man shouted.**

"Oh, wicked burns everywhere." Sero said smugly as he was enjoying the people defend Izuku and roasting Endeavor.

"I'm loving this so much right now." Torodoki said with a smirk.

"It so heartwarming that they are defending Izuku." Midnight said as smile at the crowd.

 **Izuku felt his heart tug as the people were rising up to defend him.**

 **"Hey kid, get out of here before fire beard decided to throw a tantrum. And don't worry about us, he wouldn't hurt us unless he wants to lose his hero licences." A old woman said softly.**

 **Izuku nodded and mumble a 'thank you' and look for an exit and saw it.**

 **"Don't you dar-" Endeavor shouted out before Izuku jump out of the train window and web sling out of the train area before Endeavor could follow.**

 **Izuku got away pretty quickly and before anymore pro hero's can arrive, he left for home.**

 **"SPIDER-MAN!" Endeavor voice echo through the city.**

Everyone was laughing at Endeavor misfortune.

It was priceless.

 **(A week later)**

 **Izuku was walking around the town as he stop and look at the latest news paper.**

 **'Spider-man! A hero for the people!' it read.**

 **Izuku felt his eyes tear up a little as he read it.**

"Always a softies huh?" Toru said with a giggle.

"I swear his crying is his second Quirk sometimes." Jiro said with a sigh, but everyone can see the smile.

 **'I'm aim almost there. I'm almost there of being a hero.' Izuku thought happily as he kept walking, unaware of the man behind him smiling warmly to Izuku.**

 **"Keep going Spider-man. The world need someone like you now more then ever." The man said happily as he walk off with with his walking cane and adjusting his red sunglasses.**

 **(End)**

Everyone was smiling.

"That was amazing. There no other way to put it." All Might said as he was proud of Izuku heroic nature in that world.

"No matter which world, so as long Izuku a hero, he will never fail." Iida said with a soft smile.

Everyone agree with that statement.

"I'm feeling peckish now that we finish watching this. Let get something to eat." Momo suggested.

Everyone agree and started to make their way out of the room, chatting about what they watch and what was the best part.

Eri and Kouta were debating wether on which color suit Izuku best.

Green or Red.

 **And done. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I had a lot of fun making it.**

 **Anyway, leave a reivew and the likes.**

 **Alos, I made a poll for Deku out world journey, so please look into that when you have a time if you read it with this story.**

 **Good day/evening/night everyone.**


	8. Chapter Villain(The Killing Joke)

**My word...**

 **Why do so many people request this?**

 **I'm not going to lie, I've been holding this off cause for the life of me, I can't see Izuku as a villain.**

 **And with all the others AU's people made, I still can't see it.**

 **So, here to me trying to make a villain deku for everyone.**

 **But if I'm doing this, I will use something else and make it how I see it.**

 **Or to be more accurate, someone else.**

 **This will be a _Joke_ everyone will love.**

Everyone came back to the room, laughing and talking about Izuku as Spider-man.

"I wonder what we are going to see now?" Denki wonder as everyone sat down on the chair.

"I don't know, I just hope it not depressing." Jiro said with a sigh.

"I guess we'll know once we start." All Might said as they all sat down finally and waited for the screen to start.

The screen started up suddenly and everyone jump as they didn't expect it to start so suddenly.

 **The screen show two people fighting.**

"Wow. Already at it huh." Midnight said with a sigh.

 **One was in a purple suit, white skin, black gloves and green vest.**

 **He have a scar that run across his cheek to his lips that resemble a smile.**

 **The other was an adult Iida in his hero uniform, but without his helmet and blood on his forehead.**

Everyone eyes widen in shock as they knew who was the clown person was.

"Wait. Why is Izuku and Iida fighting like animals?!" Momo ask in shock horror.

"I-I don't know. But I think in this world. Izuku is a..." Torodoki started, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Izuku a villain in this world. And I'm his enemy." Iida said dumbly, making everyone gape in shock.

 **"Come on Iida! Is that all you got!? Kacchan hit harder then you before I hung him!" The clown said with a chilling grin.**

 **"Just shut up Joker!" Iida growl out as he threw another punch and hitting Joker in the face and then knee him in the stomach.**

 **Joker stumble back before he grin and cough up some blood.**

 **"HAHAHAHA! Now that more like it! Hit me!" Joker said with a cackle as he threw another punch to Iida and hitting him in between the eyes and headbutting him.**

Everyone cringe at the fact Izuku just casually told Iida he kill Bakugo and the anger Iida had in his voice and eyes.

"No way dude. Izuku would never do that!" Sero said angrily.

"I wish I can agree, but Izuku in this world is a villain. He would." Present Mic said grimly.

"I hate seeing this version of Izuku." Kouta said with a grimace as Eri nodded in agreement.

This hurt their image of the sweet and kind boy they look up to.

Uraraka just held back her tears as she see her two best friend were fighting like they were trying to kill each other.

It hurt her heart as she watch this.

Bakugo held back a shiver as he knew if Izuku did turn into a villain in his world, he would die.

He hate admitting to it, even to himself, but one of the reason he keep putting Deku down, is because he was scare of him.

"And the name Joker isn't something to laugh about too." Mina whisper to herself as the name struck a core of horror in her.

 **Iida stumble before he growl out in frustration and tackle Joker.**

 **He keep running threw walls after walls in the building they were fighting in and only stopping when the Joker pull out a knife and stab Iida in the shoulders, making him cried out in pain as they stop in a room fill with old signs that look to be for carnivals rides.**

 **"Heh, is that all you got metal man." Joker said with a grin as he kick Iida while he was on the ground.**

 **Iida was on his back, breathing heavily as he waited for the Joker to be in front of him.**

 **Once Joker got in front of his foot, he actives his Quirk, which had his leg fly up and kick him in the chin, knocking the Joker fall to his back.**

"Boom! Headshot!" Kirishima said as he try to lighten the air a bit.

It work slightly as some did chuckle. But it was barely.

"It seem Iida learn to fight with more tact then straight forward kicks." Mina added.

"That a good thing. If he just stick to his usual style, then he wouldn't last long without adapting his style." Aizawa said with a bore tone, but he was feeling dread inside his heart as he saw one of his students like this.

It hurt to see his students like this.

All Might couldn't bring himself to say anything as he watch this in horror.

 **Iida didn't waste time as he got back to his feet and got on top of the Joker.**

 **He started to beat on the Joker with no mercy or held back.**

 **He threw every punch with the intends of killing the Joker.**

 **But the Joker, reach his hands out for anything he could grab and found a bottle.**

 **He pick up the bottle and smash it on Iida head, making him fall to the side in pain and shock.**

Everyone wince with everyone hit Iida landed on Izuku face and even some of the girls had tears in their eyes as they saw two best friends fight without mercy.

"This is too painful to watch." Iida said as he try to hold back his own tears and stop his shaking hands.

But it was becoming to much to bear at this point for him.

Izuku was like a brother to him and he hated fighting with his family.

 **The Joker stumble back to his feet as Iida was struggling to regain his bearings and reach into his suit.**

 **He pull out a revolver and turn back around to point it at Iida, but he was tackle threw the wall again to outside as Joker drop his gun.**

 **Rain started to wash over the two as they were once again going at it like animals.**

 **Iida punch the Joker to the ground right next to his gun.**

 **Joker pick up his gun and turn around quickly with a malice grin and pointed at the hero in front of him.**

"NO!" Everyone shouted as they saw Izuku pointed the gun at Iida and thought of the worst.

"Don't do it Izuku!" Uraraka shouted the loudest as she didn't want to see this end in one of their death.

"Wait lead them to this madness." Tokoyami mumbles to himself in shock.

 **He pull the trigger and nothing happen instead a little flag that had 'Bang!'.**

 **He started to pull it again and again but nothing happen.**

 **"Oh god damn it." Joker said with an eyeroll as he threw the gun to side and sigh.**

Everyone let out a breath they were holding as they realize the gun was a joke gun.

"Oh man. I don't think my heart can take anymore of this." Mina said with a sigh as she held her chest to help breath easier.

"I know what you mean. This getting scary and heartbreaking with every second." Mineta said with a sigh.

 **"Well, let get to the part where you kick my ass and take me away." Joker said as he waited for Iida to started to beat him.**

 **When nothing happen for a few seconds, he look at Iida with a confuse expression.**

 **"What are you waiting for? Come on, beat me up and take me away like always." Joker said with a narrow stare.**

 **"No... Not this time Izuku." Iida said after awhile, making the Joker look surprise as he hadn't been call by that name for the longest time.**

 **"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want either of us killing the other. But we are running out of options Izuku." Iida said as he stare at the man who was once his friend.**

Everyone pale as they heard Iida words.

"How long had they been fighting? How long had they been so close to killing each other?" Uraraka ask in fright.

"I don't know. But it look like Young Iida know they need to end this war between them before it get to the point of no return." All Might finally said as he took a shaking breath.

"so in others words. If they don't end it soon, they will kill each other." Mirio said with a grimace as he can't tell if he and his friends were in this sitatuion, would they kill each other?

He didn't want to think about it.

 **"Perhaps, perhaps it all hinges on tonight. I don't know what it was that made you chose this life. But maybe I was there too." Iida said as he walk toward Izuku, who hadn't move from his spot on the ground.**

 **"Maybe we can work together. I can reform you back to the man you were before. You don't have to be alone. We don't need to kill each other to make this end Izuku." Iida said as he pull his hand out to Izuku.**

 **"Let me help you." Iida beg as he was praying for Izuku to take his hand.**

"Please Izuku. Take the hand." Iida beg to the screen.

"Come on man. You can still make the wrongs right." Sero said.

"Please Izuku. Just take the hand." Uraraka beg.

"You better do it you damn nerd. I don't care you kill me! Just fix yourself damn it!" Bakugo growl out angrily.

"Come on Izuku, your a hero! Don't die as a villain!" Mina said with a glare.

"Come on. Didn't you taught me what it means to be a hero?" Kouta said with tears in his eyes.

 **Izuku look at the hand, then at Iida and then back to the hand.**

 **He sigh as he didn't took the hand and got up on his own.**

 **"I'm sorry but no. Just...no." Izuku said with a tire sigh.**

 **"It far too late for that." Izuku said as he turn around and put his hand behind his back as his expression was solemn as he really did wanted to take the hand and accept the offer.**

 **But he couldn't.**

 **Not after all he did.**

 **Not after all the lives he ended and ruin.**

 **Not after all the heroes and villains he bury.**

"He doesn't see himself worth saving." Tokoyami said with a grimace.

"That too sad." Momo said with tears in her eyes.

"Why did he became like this? What happen for Izuku to become the Joker?" Sero ask with a head shake.

"We can only accept what happen. He set on this road and he knows he can't change it." Aizawa said with tire eyes and suddenly looking older.

Kouta and Eri had tears in their eyes as they saw their idol was broken on the screen.

They didn't care if he WAS a villain and if he didn't accept to be a hero once more.

They will always remember Izuku as the hero he is and was to them.

 **Iida eyes darken at Izuku words.**

 **The two just stood their a bit as the rain was still pouring and thunder was heard.**

 **Izuku suddenly chuckle.**

 **"You know, it funny, this remind me of a joke." Izuku said as he turn around and gave Iida a normal smile.**

Everyone blink.

They didn't expect Izuku to suddenly make a joke, but guess it his way to ease the tension between two old friend before they part ways for good.

"One last good memory between friends huh?" Iida said sadly as tears was in his eyes.

 **A true Izuku smile, not the Joker twisted smile.**

 **"See, there were two guys locked in a lunatic asylum and one night... one night, they decided they didn't like that anymore. They decided to escape. So, they made it up to the roof and there, just across this narrow gap, they see rooftops, stretching across town, stretching to freedom. Now, the first guy, he jumps right across, no problem. But his friend, oh, no way, he's afraid of falling. So, the first guy has an idea. He says, "Hey, I got this flashlight with me. I'll shine it across the gap between the buildings and you can walk across the beam and join me." But the second guy says, "What do you think I am, crazy? You'll just turn it off when I'm halfway across!"**

Everyone blink as they didn't know what the joke means or what was suppose to be funny about it.

All for one person in the room.

Iida knew as he started to chuckle as he knew what Izuku meant, scaring everyone in the room.

 **Izuku and Iida stood there before Izuku broke the silence with a chuckle.**

 **Iida join a second later.**

 **The two chuckle until they had a full on laughter fest going.**

 **The two laugh like they did in UA.**

 **As Izuku and Iida.**

 **Not as the Joker and** **Ingenium.**

 **Not as Villain and Hero.**

 **Just two old friends laughing as Iida put his hands on Izuku shoulders as the camera pants down to show a puddle that had a straight light going down in the middle before is disspeaer in the rain and Izuku suddenly stop laughing.**

 **Leaveing Iida to be the only one laughing left as everything turn dark.**

 **(End)**

Everyone was staring at the screen with horror expression as they were sure Iida had just kill Izuku while they were laughing.

"H-hey Iida. What are you laughing at?" Denki ask as Iida had stop laughing as he stare to the screen with a sadden expression.

"That joke was about us. It about how two people who wanted to escape the world of insatiny, but only one could it while the other one wasn't able too since that all he thought he could do. And the light, that was me trying to reach out for him. But that light disseaper in the dark murky water. Which means I'm no longer reaching for him anymore." Iida explain as he took a deep breath.

"I need some times alone. Feel free to watch the next world without me." Iida said as he left the room.

No one said anything as they all got up and left the room as well.

All Might stay in the room as he had his hands in his head and sigh.

"Izuku my son...What happen to you for you to become just a broken man?" All Might ask with a tire expression.

 **And done.**

 **Like I said, I could never image Izuku as a villain, so I use the Joker instead and deided to show how a villain can be so broken other then so blood thirsty like they always seen.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and check the poll when you can.**

 **I'll see you all next time!**


	9. ChapterBo Burnham(Read the autho rnotes)

**So here the next chapter. I was about to go to bed, listening to music and the likes, but then I shot up as a song started to play that inspire me to make THIS short chapter.**

 **And since everyone is a bit depress, this will help lighten the mood for them as well!**

 **So, let start, and finish, so I can go to bed.**

 **And yes, I started this around midnight after a long day of work. Sorry in advance if some things is weird.**

 **Also, I OWN NOTHING! THIS A PARODY OF THE ACTUAL SONG AND THE LIKES.**

 **Now we got this out of the way, let began. I hope you all enjoy this.**

Everyone was still having a hard time swallowing what they just saw.

None more the Iida as he was holding a picture of him and Izuku eating ramen together.

He was torn up inside at hos other self and Izuku relationship became so...Dangerous.

He can't believe he took his brother name and his enemy is the 'Joker', who is his best friend that taught him what it means to be a hero.

And that same person is a twisted clown who is suffering in his soul.

He was brought out of his thoughts as a voice rung through the whole building area.

"Come to the video room. I got a next one that is sure to lift everyone sprites a little bit...That means you too Iida." Leo voice rang out as she using the speakers.

Iida sigh as he got up from the room with a bed he found earlier when he was exploring the place.

He made his way to video room and saw that everyone was there already.

He noted how some of the people had red eyes.

'Some of them were crying.' Iida thought as he sat down.

"Okay. Everyone is here. Let begain and let see if this help you all from your funk. A Comedy musician." Leo said with a giggle as she left, making everyone blink as the screen started again.

"At least it not fucking dark again." Bakugo said with a low growl as he so done with Leo shit.

 **Izuku was on a stage surrounded by a big crowd as he held a mic to his mouth.**

 **"Any big fans of country music out there? Yeah. Oh, some people extending my nickname - "boo" - that's also approval. I think country music gets a bad rep, ya know? Why is it that when Bruce Springsteen sings about a fucking turnpike, it is "art," and then when someone sings about a horse, it's dumb, inherently." Izuku said with a smile as he rub the back of his head as he heard some of the crowd laugh at his jokes before speaking again.**

Some of the people chuckle as Izuku was doing good so far.

"Okay. Now I'm intreseted in this." Uraraka said as she felt this was going to be good and help everyone out of their funk.

"I agree. I can't wait to see what Izuku going to say about the lame Country songs." Jiro said with a smirk.

 **"I think some of the greatest songwriters of all time are country artists. Dolly Parton... Willie Nelson, ya know? And if you're writing honestly, that is art, and I would never bash that. The problem is with a lot of modern country music, what is called "stadium" country music - the sort of Keith Urban brand of country music - is that it is not honest. It is the exact opposite of honest." Izuku said as music started to play in the background.**

"Oh this is going to be good." Denki said as a smile started to form on his face.

"Let see what you got bro." Kirishima said with a grin as he heard the music.

Everyone lean in as they wanted to see what Izuku was going to do.

 **He clear his throat slightly as he sat on a stool and started to speak again with the music.**

 **"Where instead of people actually telling their stories, you got a bunch of millionaire metrosexuals that have never done a hard day's work in their lives. But they figured out the words and the phrases that they can use to pander to their audience. And they list the same words and phrases off, sort of mad-lib style in every song, raking in millions of dollars from actual working-class people. You know the words, you know know the phrases, phrases like.." Izuku said in a deeper voice as he began to sing to music that sounded to be country in nature.**

Everyone jump as they didn't expected Izuku voice to suddenly get deep.

'Man. I knew Izuku can change his voice at will, but to see him doing it again still creep me out.' All Might thought as he recall how Izuku match his voice and face when they talk to joke around a bit.

"Wow. Didn't know he could that..." Sero said in surprise.

"He just full of surprises huh?" Mirio said with a chuckle as Izuku started to sing.

 ** _A dirt road_**  
 ** _A cold beer_**  
 ** _A blue jeans_**  
 ** _A red pickup_**  
 ** _A rural noun, simple adjective_**

 ** _(Faint laughter and clappings)_**

 ** _No shoes_**  
 ** _No shirt_**  
 ** _No Jews_**  
 ** _You didn't hear that_**  
 ** _Sort of a mental typo_**

Everyone were laughing at how innocent making this sound and how just roasting the country songs at the same time.

"Oh god and this just the tart too!" Present Mic said as he was laughing at Izuku jokes.

 **Izuku stood up from the stool and remove it from his side and place the mic on the stance and kept singing.**

 ** _(More laughter as Izuku gave a sheepish)_**

 ** _I walk and talk like a field hand_**  
 ** _But the boots I'm wearing cost three grand_**  
 ** _I write songs about riding tractors_**  
 ** _From the comfort of a private jet_**

 **Izuku started to dance a little that got a few laughs from the crowd as he was just messing around.**

 **Izuku is having a blast dancing for the people that came to his show.**

Everyone was laughing harder as Izuku dance and his jokes were getting better as the songs go on.

"Hahahah! Aw Izu is killing it!" Mina said as she was enjoying the song as this song was making everyone feeling better.

 ** _I can sing in Mandarin_**  
 ** _And still know I'm pandering_**  
 ** _Hunting deer and chasing trout_**  
 ** _A Bud Light with the logo facing out_**

 ** _Hear that subtle mandolin_**  
 ** _That's textbook panderin'_**  
 ** _I own a private ranch that I rarely use_**  
 ** _I don't like dirt_**

 **Izuku smile as he was having so much fun singing this so far.**

 **He didn't think the crowd would love it when he made this song for the show.**

 **Boy is he glade he singing it now.**

Everyone was now swaying to song and laughing with each other as they were enjoying the show Izuku was putting on.

Eri and Kouta were trying to sing along, but since they didn't know the song well, they were having a hard time keeping up.

'Aww, Kouta and Eri are slowing becoming friends.' Mandalay thought happily as she see how close the two are getting with their mutual love for Izuku.

 ** _One verse, one chorus in the bag_**  
 ** _Now it's time to talk to the ladies_**  
 ** _I'm hoping my Southern charm offsets all these rape-y vibes I'm puttin' out_**

 **Izuku had started to grin as he was trying to act like a 'text-book country boy' and making himself sound like a creeper slightly for fun.**

 **Which earn some laughter from the crowd.**

The guys either laugh harder or chuckle loudly as the girls blush slightly as Izuku sounded so seducing for a moment.

'I'm a grown woman! Why did that work on me!?' Midnight thought in surprise.

The kids blink in confusion at Izuku last bit of that verse, but shrug it off. They will ask later.

 ** _Good girl_**  
 ** _In a straw hat_**  
 ** _With her arms out in a corn field_**  
 ** _That is a scarecrow_**  
 ** _Thought that was a human woman, sorry_**

 **Izuku rub the back of his head as he sang this part with a sheepish smile as if he couldn't believe he actually did that, making the people laugh harder at his acting.**

 **It was cute.**

Everyone laughing at how Izuku confuse a scarecrow for a _human woman_!

"Oh man Izuku is doing so good so far!" Sero said with a fit of coughs as he was laughing so hard.

"I know! I wish he would this in our world so I can heard more his songs!" Mina whine slightly as she really wish to heard Izuku songs some more.

"Maybe we can watch more later if Leo let us." Toru said with a giggle, making Mina nod in agreement.

 ** _A cold night_**  
 ** _A cold beer_**  
 ** _A cold jeans_**  
 ** _Strike that last one_**

 ** _I'm wanting you_**  
 ** _I hope you're feeling me_**  
 ** _Subtextually_**

 **Izuku was now having everyone dancing in their seat to his song a little as they were still laughing at the song Izuku made.**

As was everyone in the room were doing now in their seat.

They were so caught up in the song and their laughter, they didn't notice Leo was sneaking some people into the room across of them.

 _ **We go to bed, you doze off**_  
 _ **So I take your country girl clothes off**_  
 _ **I put my hands on your body**_  
 _ **It feels like hay, it's a fucking scarecrow again!**_

Everyone was laughing harder as Izuku had somehow got a scarecrow in bed and not realize it til he try to take it cloths off.

"How could he have notice it the second time!?" Mineta ask in between laughter.

"I don't know! But that just too funny!" Mina said as she had tears in her eyes from laughing to hard.

 **Everyone burst out laughing at Izuku 'surprise anger' as he held his hand in his face in embarrassment.**

 **Izuku 'sigh' as he started to sing again and smile to the crowd to show he was just messing around with the song.**

 _ **Like Mike's Evander-ing**_  
 _ **Fuck your ears, I'm pandering**_  
 _ **I write songs for the people who do**_  
 _ **Jobs in the towns that I'd never move to**_

 _ **Legalize gerrymandering**_  
 _ **Tolerate my pandering**_  
 _ **You got a beautiful mouth**_  
 _ **I got a beautiful (dick)**_

 _ **Y'all dumb motherfuckers want a key change?**_

Everyone suddenly jump in surprise from the sudden change from Izuku tone and cheer after they realize what Izuku was doing.

"Man. He so on top of this!" All Might said with a chuckle as he saw how well and how much fun Izuku was doing as he did this.

"If the hero business don't work for some reason, he can go on doing this. He be a legend!" Uraraka said as she would go to ALL of Izuku shows if he does decided to be a comedian.

"I would too. This is just too good!" Momo said as she want to see more.

 **Izuku was now smirking as the song shift suddenly in tone that made everyone cheer happily as they laugh at Izuku sudden outburst for the song.**

 **This song was amazing the crowd thought as they keep dancing with the song from their seat.**

 _ **Thematically meandering**_  
 _ **Emphatically pandering**_  
 _ **I got a tight grip on my demo's balls**_  
 _ **Say the word "truck," they jizz in their overalls**_

 _ **You don't know what land you're in**_  
 _ **I'm in the land of pandering**_  
 _ **And I'll be upfront**_  
 _ **I do what I do 'cause I'm a total fuckin' cunt-ry boy**_

 **Izuku finish the song with a smirk as everyone now just laughing at the song and were smiling at Izuku performace.**

 **"Thank you all for coming! Please have a good night!" Izuku said as his show was now over, making the crowd cheer Izuku name as the courtains started to close on him.**

 **(End)**

Everyone was still laughing as the song ended.

Once they regain their bearings, everyone was smiling now as they felt lighter now they seen Izuku as a good man and making people laugh.

It help them get over the Joker Izuku they watch slightly, as that was something they can't get out of their head.

But thanks to this video, they can now smile again.

"Hey everyone. Come to the room across from your area. I have a surprise for you~." Leo said sweetly from across the hall.

Everyone blink as they didn't except a suprise from Leo, but they follow Leo request and head into the hall and went to the room.

What they saw make their jaw drop.

"Well, so these are the one you wanted us to interact with huh? They look kind of funky if you ask me." Izuku with an eyepatch said as he look at the people coming in.

"They aren't the strangest thing I seen. But they seem suprise to see many of us here." Izuku(Neptuna) said as he smirk at the people shock faces.

"Well, at least I'm out ofthat hellhole for a bit. I take these guys over that anyday." Izuku(Outlast) said with a shrug as he was recording this with his camera.

"Yare Yare daze. I can't believe I agree to this after the madness with Overhaul." Izuku(Jojo Bizarre adventure) said as Star Platinum was floating over him.

"I don't know. I think this will be a great learning experiences for us." Izuku(DBZ) said as he scratch the back of his head with his only arm.

"Sure. It be great to see everyone again." Izuku( Fate Grand order) said warmly.

"Oh my god. It the pro heroes of UA! And even All Might is here! This so cool!" Izuku(Spider-man) said giddily as he was about to spent time with his idols.

Everyone didn't know what to say as they just stare at all of the Izuku's they have seen so far suddenly show up.

Bakugo was the only one who knew what to say at the moment.

"Da fuck?"

 **And now we are done. Time for bed.**

 **Please leave a review on how this was and if you have idea's.**

 **Also please check the poll I have up.**

 **I want to start making another chapter on the story in the next week or two.**

 **Anyway, goodnight everyone.**

 **PS, No. I'm not kidding. I really did this beside going to bed. Don't judge me.**

 **PSS, Yes. The next chapter is everyone interacting with the Izuku's they seen so far. It a filler chapter in a way, but after that, I will start on the next Au's.**

 **So if you want to see something in partuciler in that chapter let me know.**

 **Also, this just a question I thought I should ask, but which of these two should I do FIRST.**

 **Izuku as an Idol and everyone loves him til the point he have fan's clubs that creep everyone out a bit.**

 **Or?**

 **Doctor Who.**

 **Decided now!**


	10. Chapter Filler

**And now here the chapter I'm sure some of you are intreset in.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this and I made a choice regarding the story idea.**

 **I decided to do the idol chapter first.**

 **Mostly because I have a song I love so much that will fit in perfectly.**

 **But if someone have a song an Male idol can sing, please put in the review before I start making the chapter which may be a while.**

 **Anyway, let start the chapter!**

 **PS, () is for which worlds an Izuku from to avoid mixing them up.**

Izuku(Yakuza) sigh as he saw how the pink teen girl seem nervous about something.

"You know. I would like to have a conversation going if possible." Izuku(Yakuza 0) said with his arms cross.

"S-sorry. I'm a little nervous to ask you for a favor. So I'm not sure how to phrase it." Mina said with a sheepish smile.

"Just come straight out of with it. It best to be straight with favors and questions if your nervous. It help speed things along and ease the nerves." Izuku(Yakuza 0) said with a small smirk.

'Damn this kid is so cute. I wonder if Itsuka was like that at one point in her life.' Izuku(Yakuza 0) thought as he thought back to the blind girl he protecting.

"O-okay then. I want you to teach me and Jirou on how to use your Breaker style!" Mina said with a bow.

The older Yakuza blink as he didn't expect to be requested to teach a two young girls on how to fight with his Breaker style.

"Umm, I'm not even sure I can even teach you. I kind of learn through fights." Izuku(Yakuza 0) said blankly.

"Please Izuku-sensei! I know how to Break dance, so I'm confident I can learn it quickly and teach Jirou later if I have too." Mina beg, still in her bow.

Izuku(Yakuza 0) stare a few seconds as he weight the pro's and con's of teaching the young girl how to fight with his Breaker style.

"Eh, sure. I don't see what I got to lose if i teach you. Plus, if you win's your fights with it, it means my Breaker Style beat those jackasses you call 'villains' make it worth while." Izuku(Yakuza 0) said with a smirk.

Mina fist pump the air.

"Yes! Thank you Izuku-sensei!" Mina said happily.

"Heh. Sensei huh? I like the sound of that." Izuku(Yakuza 0) said with a amuse expression.

"Now, let me warn you know I can brutal with my training. I'll try to pull my punches a bit so I can teach you ya, but it be up to you two keep up." Izuku(Yakuza 0) said with his arms cross.

"Yes sir! I'll go get Jiro very quick!" Mina said as she skip to Jiro, who was talking to Izuku with a Stand.

"I see. So your dad is actually American with love for music. I didn't think so a small different in a world would have an effect like that Stand." Jiro said in surprise.

"I know right! The Stand is so cool!" Uraraka said as she hanging on Star Platinum.

"W-well. I wouldn't say it just because of my dad that I gain a Stand, but I'm it did help with the name greatly." Izuku(Jojo) said with a sheepish smile..

"Tch." Bakugo started as he dislike it how Deku 'hide' behind this Stand beside fighting like a man.

"Your next line is 'How fucking weak are you that you need something to fight for you, you fucking nerd.' Toyu." Izuku(Jojo) said with a smirk as he pointed at Bakugo.

"How fucking weak are you that you need something to fight for you, you fucking nerd." Bakugo said before his eyes widen in shock.

"Star Platinum is apart of me. So even if Star Platinum can't get damage by normal people and their Quirks, doesn't mean that it can defend against everything. Any pain it feels, I feels. So it not really hiding behind something when the damage can be such as dangerous." Izuku(Jojo) explain with a shrug.

Bakugo just growl.

"Did you just make a fool out of me you fucking nerd!?" Bakugo growl out angrily.

"Yare Yare daze. You never change do you? Not even in a different world." Izuku(Jojo) said with a fond sigh.

Bakugo growl as he charge at Izuku, intended to do harm.

But a fist collad with his gut with a loud 'ORA'.

Bakugo fell to the ground and started to vomit his lunch out.

"A-ah! S-s-sorry Kacchan! My Stand always act to protect me when there any danger to me!" Izuku(Jojo) said with a frightful expression, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and turn to his other self who watch the whole thing.

"Don't worry about it too much Jojo. He chose to act like a brat and this is his price. You did nothing wrong." Izuku(DBZ) said with a harden voice.

"But still though. That a little much don't you think?" Denki said with a grimace as he was talking to Izuku(DBZ) as they saw what happen as well.

"No. Not really. Jojo here could have let Star Platinum kill Bakugo if he hadn't held it back. This is light to what it could have done." Izuku(DBZ) said with a shake of his head.

'He knew I held Star Platinum fist at the last second? How?' Izuku(Jojo) thought in amazement.

"I think he good. Just need some rest now." Uraraka said as she check Bakugo and saw that he was breathing normally.

"Good. Take him out of the room before he try to pick a fight with the others Izuku's." Izuku(DBZ) said with a sigh.

Uraraka nodded and use her Quirk to make him float and push him out of the room.

"Well, That was interesting." Izuku(Jojo) said with a grimace.

"Eh. He kind of desvar it really. Trust me, if I wasn't trying so hard to bash anyone, I would be having a field day with him." Leo said with a shrug.

"Bash?" Jiro ask.

"Internet stuff honey." Leo said as she fix her jacket.

Jiro just rose a brow and ignore it she turn to Izuku(DBZ) to ask him something.

"You call this Izuku Jojo. Why did you call him that?" Jiro ask as she held up the Izuku she was talking to.

"Well. Leo told us that his nickname is Jojo cause his middle name is Joseph. Base on what we were told, some girls during his middle school years bully him, decided to give him a girly nickname and use 'Jo' in his middle name. Thus, Jojo was born." Izuku(DBZ) explain.

"But I actually like the nickname, so I didn't mind it too much. But no one call me Izuku again. They just call me Jojo. Even my teachers." Izuku(Jojo) said with a sigh.

"Dude..." Denki said with a frown.

"Anyway, I'm happy I get call Jojo by people who actually like me. So thank you." Izuku(Jojo) said with a bright smile, melting everyone heart.

'HE TOO PURE!' Torodoki thought.

"Hey! I thought I would be teaching ya!" Izuku(Yakuza 0) shouted as he came over to Mina.

"Oh right! Sorry Izuku-sensei! Jiro, Izuku-sensei agree to teach us his breaker style." Mina said happily, making Jiro blink.

"I didn't think he would agree." Jiro said in awe.

"I know right! Now come on, we get training to do!" Mina said as she started to drag Jiro and Izuku(Yakuza 0).

"H-hey slow down!" Jiro shouted as the three left the room.

"Heh. That cute." Izuku(DBZ) said with a chuckle as he recall how Eri wanted to train too.

(With the teachers)

All Might was having fun.

"And then I place the bucket of water over Endevour head." Izuku(Spider-man) said with a smirk as he was hanging on to his web.

All Might burst out laughing.

"Spider-man my boy! You have so much guts to do such a thing!" All Might said, calling Izuku(Spider-man) by his hero name to avoid confusion with the others Izuku's.

"Heh. That what everyone I tell that keep telling me. But hey, that guy need to smile more. Plus, it because of his attitude that people are spreading bad rumors of him killing civilians is getting worst." Izuku(Spider-man) said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Present Mic ask with a frown.

"Well, there are a lot of people who don't like Endevour for his attitude and such. Don't get me wrong, he a pretty fuck up person at first, but after what happen with All Might in my world and becoming the new Number 1 hero, he been changing for the better. He still cold and a bit of an ass, but he growing. And the 'fight' we had, it was a misunderstanding. It look like I made the fire, and Endevour just try to capture me. But we made sure to be careful in that fight and even save people who would have die. But we couldn't save everyone since some of them took their own life in a panic to escape the fire. Thus, the rumor of him 'killing' them and him trying to pin their deaths on me." Izuku(Spider-man) said sadly.

"Damn...But what about 'putting you down' business." Midnight ask with her arms cross.

"I think he meant putting down Spider-man. The idea, not the person. But I think how people can interpreted it like that." Izuku(Spider-man) said with a chuckle.

"...I can see that too actually." Present Mic said with a sheepish smile.

"I hope things get better for you in your world Spider-man. I feel like it about to get worst before it will be better again." All Might said.

"I know All Might. I'm scare of what to come, but I haven't given up yet. The world need heroes to rise up more then ever now. And If I can inspire some of them, no matter how small, then I would gladly do so." Izuku(Spider-man) said with a smirk.

All Might chuckle a bit.

'Izuku my boy. You'll be a strong hero one day. I hope the All Might in your world can support you too.' All Might thought.

"O-oh. Umm, I know this is off topic." Izuku(Spider-man) started nearvoulsy.

"Hmm? What is it?" Midnight ask.

"Since this is the first time I met you without you guys trying to arrest me, can I have your autograph?" Izuku(Spider-man) ask with a nervous smile.

The teachers blink before smiling.

"We will love to Izuku." Midnight smile.

Izuku(Spider-ma) smile brightly at that, making them blush at how adorable he is.

'...I want to talk to my other self to get them to support this kid.' The pro's heroes thought.

(With Izuku(Outlast))

Izuku(Outlast) was being fuss over by a younger version of his girlfriend.

"Umm, I'm okay Momo. It stop bleeding and I manage to avoid getting it infected. So I should be fine once I get to the hospital." Izuku(Outlast) said in vain to calm down Momo.

"B-but this type of injury could still be dangerous." Momo said as she wrap Izuku(Outlast) hand up.

"I understand. But it nothing I can't handle. Beside, I'm sure the Momo in my world would do worst to me if I come back home with worst injuries." Izuku(Outlast) chuckle.

"That not funny Izuku. As soon as we are done, you'll be going back to that place and go back to fighting for your life once more." Momo said sadly.

"I know. That why I agree to come here. So I can I have a break of that and get some food in my belly." Izuku(Outlast) said honestly as he look at the dinner plate Momo got him a little while ago.

It was fill with healthy food that can give him energy.

'Even in this world, you still feed me healthy food.' Izuku(Outlast) thought fondly.

"Thanks for the food once more. I was starving." Izuku(Outlast) said as he began to munch on his food, savoring it a bit cause this may be his last meal.

"It no trouble Izuku. Just eat and rest a bit before time up. You'll need it." Momo said with a sigh.

"Yes ma'am." Izuku(Outlast) said as he started to eat once more.

Momo look at the adult Izuku more closely and smile.

He became more handsome in his later years.

Momo face became red as she shake those thoughts out of her head.

'Now not the time!' Momo thought to herself as she needed to make sure this Izuku can get enough rest to raise his chance of survival for the future.

(With the rest of the class)

"Then, while me and my goddesses were fighting against our clones, Neptune decided to have us switch around to chance the odds up. She blink as almost all the others CPU's went straight to her clone leaving me and her to deal with the others." Izuku(Neptunia) said with a chuckle, making the others laugh.

"Oh my god that funny." Haru said with a giggle.

"Yep. Sounds like you have fun despite the danger you face." Tsyu said happily.

"We try. But I seen where our adventure took a...darker turn." Izuku(Neptunia) said with a far off look.

"What do you mean?" Kouta ask.

"Well, I can't say much. But let just say I'm not sure seeing different timeline can be a blessing at times. Defiantly when one of them was a Conquest." Izuku said with a shiver as he recall those dark visions.

Oh how he cry and hug his dear CPU's closely when he first saw them.

He swore to never let such thing happen to _his_ CPU's.

"Huh. I guess you have some baggies as well then." Tokoyami said with a worry expression.

"Like you wouldn't believe. But I still hold strong. I'm the CPU's champions after all. It would make me look bad if I let that keep me that for long." Izuku(Neptunia) Said with a smirk.

Everyone smile at this.

It seem no matter the world, Izuku will always smile for those in need.

'Just like All Might.' Everyone thought.

Everyone was having a fun time talking with each other, they almost didn't notice a present in the room.

Izuku(DBZ) turn super sayain as turn to the door with a glare as Izuku(Jojo) Star Platinum look ready to fight as well as the two of them felt a dangerous present.

Izuku(Spider-man) spider sense were flaring up, making him look at the door as well.

Izuku(Neptunia) saw this and summon his weapon and got ready as well.

Everyone was confuse on why the Izuku's in the room look ready to fight, beside Leo who eyes widen in horror.

"Okay everyone. Play time is over. Time to go back!" Leo said as she snap her finger and teleport everyone who wasn't an Izuku away.

"If your here to cause trouble, get ready to die!" Izuku(DBZ) said darkly.

"Hehe. I like to see you try golden boy!" A clown man said as he walk in with a craze smile on his face.

Leo frown as she stare at one of the Izuku she try to avoid bring to this place.

'Joker...'

(Back with the group)

"Ow. What happen." Denki ask.

"I don't know, but something dangerous arrive that they needed us out of the way for." All Might said with a sigh.

"I guess we can wait it out for a bit. But it look like the room across us is lock now." Torodoki said as he saw the doors was close.

"Shame. I wanted ask Izuku about time travel." Mei said with a pout.

"I hope the Izuku I was talking too is safe." Momo mumble to herself.

"I'm sure everything is fine. Let just watch a few more videos and wait for them to come back." Jiro said with a shrug.

Everyone agree and sat down as they turn the montior once more.

 **And done. I know the ending is a little rush, but I didn't think it needed anymore then that.**

 **And as for the Endeavor thing, I made it like that to get people to think he really is a bad guy on purpose. I like messing around with that type of stories and getting people reaction like that.**

 **So I hope you all enjoy that and look forward to Idol Izuku soon.**

 **I'll get started next week as I have a busy work schedule to do and whatnot.**

 **So see ya next time.**

 **PS, Yes. I don't like Bakugo, but I'm doing my best to not bash him too much.**


	11. Chapter Idol Izuku

**Now here the next chapter!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this as I'm not sure I did well.**

 **Oh well, as long we had fun. That all that matters right.**

 **Also, shout out to crazyg12 in the reviews for a good song suggestion. It replace the one I had and it amazing.**

 **I will be posting the lyrics in English for the story, but I suggest you look into the actual song if you wish to know how the song actually is.**

 **It was pretty well done and I'm so sure many girls heart been stolen.**

 **So, without further and ado, let begin Idol Izuku story.**

 **And if this story do well, I may make it an actual story out of it. So let built this up a bit before we get to the juicy parts.**

Everyone fix their position in their seats and turn back to the screen.

 **The screen show Izuku running from around the corner and dash down the street.**

 **"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY!?" Izuku shouted in fright as he kept running for his life as his chasers, who were a bunch of girls wearing T-shirt, headband and plush of what seem to be Izuku-like merch.**

 **"Izu-chan! Come back!" One of the girls shouted.**

Some of the Pro's heroes sweatdrop at this.

"I forgot that some fans can be a bit, umm, 'excited'." Present Mic said with a sheepish smile.

"Tell me about it." Midnight said as she recall a few stalkers when she started.

Funny thing is, there were a lot of females stalkers too back then.

"I'm more interest on Izuku fame in this world. He still look so young to be so big." Uraraka said with a head tilt.

 **"Please Izu-chan! We just want your autograph!" Another shouted.**

 **Izuku remember the last time he trusted the girls words and how his manager save him from the horde.**

 **She was NOT happy with him for falling for just an easy trick.**

Everyone facepalm at the fact Izuku fell for such an easy trick.

"I'm not surprise the nerd fell for such thing. He too damn nice for his own good." Bakugo growl out with an annoy expression.

 **"S-s-sorry! I was just visiting my mom before I head to my workplace! Please understand I can't spent time with you!" Izuku shouted as he kept running while he politely decline their offers.**

 **He really couldn't blame them for acting like this since his love for heroes can be a bit over the top as time, so he doesn't hold it against them.**

 **But he can't let them touch him for fear of what they will do to him.**

 **' _Run! Run til your safe Izuku!'_ A voice shouted in his mind as the girls were getting closer to him.**

"Fans-girls can be scary at times." Present Mic said with a sigh.

Some of the Pro's shiver as they recall some of their fans as well.

But All Might frown as could have sworn he heard that voice telling Izuku to run was familiar somehow. But he couldn't place it.

"I hope I don't get fans like that." Mina said with a nervous smile.

"With the way you are, your going to get plenty." Denki said with a smirk.

"Shut it Sparky." Mina retort with a pout.

 **Izuku turn another corner and was about to keep running, but then a hand grab him and pull him into a ally before the girls round the corner and kept running after Izuku trail.**

"Bad touch!" Kouta shouted, which made some of the grownups chuckle in response at Kouta.

But Class 1-A grew a worry expression for Izuku health.

"Will he be okay!" Sero ask with a worry expression.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Momo said, but she clenching her fist a little in worry.

 **Once all the girls were gone, Izuku release his breath his was holding and try to regain his breathing before looking to his savor.**

 **"Thanks again Yu-chan." Izuku thanks his manager.**

 **"Jeez Izuku, your lucky I was on patrol before your event today. Otherwise, you would have been late and I would probably lose you to the crowd." Yu said with a giggle as she was still in her hero uniform as Mt Lady.**

Everyone jaw drop as they saw Mt Lady.

Mineta shiver as he recall his time as her internship.

He wanted to cry a little, but he held it back to see what going on.

"How do these two know each other?" Jirou wonder out loud.

 **"S-sorry! I was visiting my mom before the event and I left without my disguise! I manage to get a few good feets down the road before I was spotted. And you saw what happen." Izuku explain to his manager.**

 **"I figure that what happen. I'm going to have to find a way for you to go out without being mob by your fangirls every time. Anyway, we need to head to UA. Your going to be performing in the festival today as a surprise guest." Yu said as she look to the side of the street and saw girls all around.**

 **'Look like I'll need to grow big and walk around again. Man, I hope Death Arms stay off my case this time.' Yu thought as she step into the street and grew big enough to carry Izuku on her shoulder and not tower over buildings.**

"Aww, she does care." Uraraka said sweetly.

"Sure she does." Midnight grumble to herself.

"Well, at least we know she cares for her charge. Otherwise, we would have to _talk_ her about Izuku treatment." All Might said said with a narrow stare.

"Yesh, he sound seriously deadly." Sero said.

"Of course he would. He basically Deku dad at this point dumbass." Bakugo said with a eyeroll, making everyone nodded in agreement as they weren't no stranger to All Might and Izuku relationship.

Kouta blink as he didn't know that bit.

Eri look at All Might more closely and decided to ask All Might about Izuku later on.

The Pussycats just chuckle at All Might red face.

 **"S-sorry Yu-chan." Izuku said as he sat on Yu shoulders.**

 **"Eh don't worry about it Izuku. I'm the one who got you into the Idol business while I was started my debut." Yu said with a shrug of her left shoulders since Izuku was on her right and didn't want for him to fall off as she began walking to UA as people notice Mt Lady was carrying her charge once again.**

 **"Man. I wish I was that kid." One of the guys who saw them sigh.**

 **"I know right. I'm so jealousy." One of the girls said with a pout as she saw Izuku was on her shoulders.**

 **"There they go again. Jeez, that kid have it rough." A lady said with a sigh as she was far to use to this site.**

'Again?' Everyone thought with a sweatdrop as they heard the lady speak.

 **The hero and Idol sweatdrop at the comment and kept going.**

 **(Later)**

 **Izuku was changing into his show outfit as he was humming a song.**

 **"I sure hope everyone like this song. I'm not that experience with love all that much." Izuku said as he put on his jacket and look into the mirror.**

Bakugo chuckle at the thought of Deku singing a love song in front of the crowd.

"It better be good you damn nerd." Bakugo chuckle out.

The girls perk up and were excited about Izuku singing about love. They were at that age.

The older women didn't think much of it as they were older and not love sick school girls... _(For now)_

The males in the group grin as they wanting to see Izuku sing again.

 **Izuku stage outfit was a simple one, with a black and grey stripes shirt, dark blue jeans, his red shoes and a simply zip up jacket with had 'Mt Lady number 1 fan' on the back.**

 **Izuku look over himself once more and nodded.**

 **'Can't really afford to look bad today. I'm performing at UA today! Oh how I wish I could have gone here as a student. But I can't let Yu-chan kindness go to waste! She did pay for my education before I started my Idol work! So I have to work hard as her Idol and future hero!' Izuku mentally cheer in his head as he put away his school hat with the letter 'S' on it in his bag.**

Everyone eyes widen as they saw the familiar hate.

"Aww, so Izuku went to a different school." Mina whine.

"I guess so. But I'm more interest in which what school he went to." Torodoki said as he remember a certain wind user.

"And Mt Lady pay for Izuku education! How friendly are they?!" Mineta said in shock.

 **While his school wasn't UA like he wanted, but he was just glade he in a hero course school either way.**

 **Mt Lady did a lot for him before he decided to be a Idol/hero for everyone.**

 **Izuku was about to leave, but then he heard a knock at his door and frown.**

 **"Was someone coming to pick me up?" Izuku mumble to himself as he walk to the door and open it.**

"I see. So Mt Lady help Izuku before becoming pro and Izuku becoming an Idol. I wonder the story behind that one." Toru said with a 'hmm'.

"Probably a chance meeting. Izuku is the type of person who can get lucky when he needs to be." Present Mic said with a chuckle as he recall Izuku walking in on Present Mic training and was fine due to glass falling in front of him.

"I do hope Mt Lady isn't using Izuku for money." Midnight mumble to herself.

"I doubt she would. She like attention a lot, but she does do her job seriously base on the reports we get sometimes." All Might said with a sigh.

"I do hope the person knocking is one of us." Sero said as he hope to see himself in one of these worlds soon.

 **"H-hello?" Izuku ask as he open the door and saw a nervous looking girl.**

 **Izuku blink as he knew this girl.**

 **She was the one who use acid as her Quirk.**

Everyone turn to a blushing Mina as she try to shrink in her seat a little.

"Well, we know Mina loves Izuku music and is a big fan." Torodoki said with a straight face.

Momo held in her chuckle.

'Said the man who wants to date Izuku...Wait, does that make him my rival in that sense?' Momo wonder to herself.

 **"Hello there. Do you need anything?" Izuku ask kindly.**

 **"U-um. Yes. My name is Mina Ashido and I'm a fan! I-I-i was hoping to get y-y-your autograph before the show!" Mina stutter out.**

 **Izuku smile kindly at the pinkette.**

 **"I would be happy to. Please come in." Izuku said as he walk back to the room and Mina blink.**

Everyone lean in at the 'come in' bite.

"Is he about to..." Mina trail off with a slight blush.

"Not likely. He must likely going to give a gift to you." All Might said with an eyeroll at the dirty mind of the teens.

"Oh! Of course! Totally didn't think he was about to." Kirishima started, but was chop my Mandalay in the head.

"There children here!" Mandalay shouted.

"SORRY!"

Mirio chuckle at the group.

"Man. These guys are so much to be around with. I hope I can see more from these guys soon." Mirio said happily as he slightly tire with all the excitement and his early work out before coming here.

 **She look down to her pen and paper before following him in, making sure to close the door to avoid trouble.**

 **She wasn't suppose to be here after all.**

 **Izuku walk to his bag and started to dig through it and smile.**

 **"Aha! I found it!" Izuku said happily as he took out a T-shirt and a marker.**

"See." All Might said with a smug grin.

"I get it. We have a dirty mind!" Mina whine as the students chuckle with a sheepish smile.

"You are teenagers. So it is excepted." Midnight said with a giggle.

 **He open the pen and sign it before turning to Mina**

 **"Here you go Mina. I hope you like this." Izuku said as he gave her the shirt, making Mina eyes widen in shock as she knew the shirt.**

 **"T-that the limited edition Idol Deku shirt isn't?! It not out yet!" Mina said in shock as the shirt had the image of Izuku in his hero outfit without his mask on and he was sparking with a microphone in his hand with a smile and a wink on his face.**

 **"Yep. And the first one made is yours. It ways to show my thanks for your support and our mutual love to be heroes. I hope you like it even if a bit big one you since it was made for me. But I rather give my merch away to people who would actually care for them." Izuku said sheepishly.**

All Might chuckle as he did the same with any merch he receive from his sponsor's.

He like them, but he rather he give them to people who will actually care for them.

"Well, glad to see Izuku is one of those kind celebrity. I don't think rude celebrity would look good on him." Iida said as he knew that _some_ heroes can be a bit of rude and such with their fame.

"And Mina is SO a fangirl to know that Izuku limited merch on site." Jirou said with a chuckle.

"Please don't!" Mina beg as she held her face in her hands to hide her big blush.

"Don't worry Mina! I'm sure every girl in our class in that world is a Deku fangirl as well." Uraraka said with a thumb up to chjeer her classmate up.

"Uraraka you angel!" Mina cried happily as she comically hug her friend, making her laugh as well the group who watch this.

 **Mina was a a lost for words.**

 **She saw how Izuku was always being kind and mindful of others, but she thought that some of that was an act to gain more fans.**

 **But he just gave her a rare shirt that wasn't in store yet, being the first made shirt** _ **and** _**signing it!**

 **For free!**

 **As a way to show thanks!**

"Okay. When put like that, I can see the appeal of the merch." Denki said with a chuckle.

"I do too. It would have been a good way to make more money as I'm sure rabid fans would pay top dollars for it." Momo said as she thought about it.

"Fans are scary sometimes." All Might mumble to himself with a shiver, making the Pro's hero nodded in agreement once more.

The females pro heroes shiver as they recall their stalkers.

That was NOT fun.

Kouta and Eri look at each other and shrug.

They don't see how having fans can be scary as they are Izuku and Mirio fans.

 _Oh those poor poor souls._

 **'He is kind!' Mina thought happily.**

 **"Thanks you so much Izuku! I promise to take care of it to the best of my abilities!" Mina cheer happily.**

 **Izuku smile at her cheery nature.**

 **"I'm sure you will Mina-chan. Anyway, I wish we can talk a bit, but I need to head to the stage to set up a bit before the show." Izuku said with a chuckle as he zip up his bag.**

 **"Do you know where the stage is at?" Mina ask.**

 **"...Yes?" Izuku said sheepishly as he realize he didn't know where it was and try to lie about it, which didn't fool Mina, who giggle at the sheepish smile that Izuku had.**

Everyone chuckle at Izuku lame attempt to lie.

"I guess his lying skills is still non-existing." Bakugo said with a chuckle as he recall how bad Izuku was with fakes excuses growing up.

"I think that a good thing in way. He too honest to hurt anyone feelings." Toru said with a giggle.

"But it make him easier to get info from as well." Tsuyu said.

"That bad. I guess we are playing poker with Izuku when we get back. It a good game to learn how to lie and read people." Sero said with a chuckle.

 **"I can lead you there if you want. Though, I can't go any further then the door." Mina suggest off handily as she didn't want to make Izuku to feel awkward about this.**

 **"T-Thank you." Izuku said.**

 **Mina just giggle as she made the 'follow me' motion with her hands as she left the room.**

"And this how Mina and Izuku became friends." Iida started happily.

"All because Izuku didn't where he was going and Mina being a fangirl." Uraraka tease lightly, making the students chuckle.

"I hate you guys..." Mina said with a pout.

 **Izuku follow after Mina out of the room, closing the door as he did.**

 **The two walk down the halls in a peaceful silent as they enjoy each other company.**

 **Of course they had to hide from Izuku fans here and there, but they made it to their stop.**

The students laugh as they saw how ridicules Izuku and Mina look hiding, as the children giggle at how goofing they look.

The Pro's Heroes on the other hand, they only hold sympathy for Izuku troubles as they went through the same plight when they made a name for themselves.

 **"Here we are. I better go and make sure everyone is alright. Thanks again for the shirt Izuku and good luck out there." Mina said as she made a turn to leave with a wave.**

 **"You too Mina. I hope we meet again soon. I had fun." Izuku said as he wave back as Mina left as Izuku went into the stage area.**

 **(An hour later)**

 **A crowd had gather around the stage, curious on who the mysterious performer was as the info wasn't public beside those who help make the stage.**

Everyone smirk as they can't wait to see the look on the crowd face when they see Izuku on stage.

It will priceless!

 **Izuku look out to the crowd and smile.**

 **'Here we go! Time to put on a show!' Izuku thought happily as Present Mic was working the crowd as he got into position.**

 **"And now for the event you all been waiting for! May I present you all the Hero Idol, the savor of children and the one who both founded and sponsor the 'Against Bulling Quirkless' campaign, IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Present Mic shouted happily, making the women and girls squeal as the males cheer.**

The students eyes bug out at how hype the crowd was by the mention of Izuku name and titles.

Everyone who knew of the Quirkless plight in society shifted unconformable and were glade Izuku was fighting for them.

"Making us look like hypocrites." Present Mic said with a frown.

"Then I guess we need to fix that when we get back." All Might said with his arms cross.

"I make a note of that." Midnight said as she pull out a note pad and pen and begin to write it down.

The students were thinking of all the Quirkless students in their old schools and how they never saw them again after a few weeks.

It let a bad taste in their mouth.

Mirio sigh as he recalls a Quirkless girl getting bully and how he did his best to keep her safe.

But he couldn't do it forever and one day, he was at her funeral.

He will never say it, but he did have a huge crush on the girl as she was so kind and beautiful. And it hurts he could never see her smile again.

"Campaign Against Bulling Quirkless. That pretty heavy." Momo said with a cringe as she recall doing the number researcher on the Quirkless crowd.

It was depressing to put it lightly.

About 5% of elemerty students commit suicides due to ridicule from the others students, teachers, and if they are very unlucky, by their own parents deem worthless without a Quirk.

18% Quirkless middle schoolers have rougher as the others students use their control Quirk on them as punching bags along with bullying them.

She even recall how some of them were sexually harasses due to being unable to fight back against those with dangerous Quirk's.

The their the highschoolers. Their numbers are down to 2%. But only because so many Quirkless have already given up on life or just became a shut in to avoid the public abuse.

Momo shiver as she recall all those numbers.

She will need to get on that when she goes pro as soon as possible. She can't let those numbers keep going up.

The children didn't why everyone in the room was suddenly quite at the mention of the 'Quirkless' thing. But they wisely stay quiet and kept watching the clip. They can figure it out later.

 **The curtain lifted up and it show Izuku smiling to the crowd.**

 **"Hello everyone! Thanks you all for supporting UA and the others heroes school in these dark times. So to show my thanks, I'll sing a song I made for today!" Izuku said happily as crowd cheer some more.**

 **Izuku clear his throat and the music started playing.**

 **Izuku took one last breath before he started singing.**

Everyone cheer up instantly as they were about to see Izuku sing in front of the crowd.

 **(TaeYang- I Need A Girl English lyrics)**

 _ **I'm tired of being alone, I'm sick of being single, I think I need me a girl. I need a girl like.**_

 **The women in the crowd started to squeal harder as they realize it was a love song Izuku was about to sing.**

 **"YES!" One of the girls shouted.**

 _ **One that speaks without thinking**_  
 _ **Not a little child, but one that will embrace me**_  
 _ **Not a girl that plays around sometimes when she's bored**_  
 _ **But one that will only love me**_  
 _ **Even if she stays still and guys hand her their phone**_  
 _ **That kind of girl that will proudly take out and show my picture**_

The girls in the room blush a little at how smooth Izuku voice was and how he describe his dream girl.

'I can do that.' Momo thought to herself as she can image herself being with Izuku.

The guys head bob to the rhythm and beats of the song so far as it was good.

 **A lot of girls were jumping up and down as they dance to the song, while some fainted. The guys were dancing to the song and taking note of the songs lyrics since it can be handy to know sweet words like these to woo girls.**

 _ **Girl, I need a girl**_  
 _ **Pretty no matter what she does**_  
 _ **A pretty body, too**_  
 _ **Girl, I need a girl**_  
 _ **Baby, I need you**_  
 _ **Girl, you need me, too**_

 _ **A kind of girl that looks better in jeans than a skirt**_  
 _ **A girl that will eat the kimchi fried rice that I make instead**_  
 _ **A girl who looks young even though she's old**_  
 _ **I like that kind of girl**_  
 _ **(Know what I mean)**_

Some of the girls face turn red as they look at their legs and wonder if they could pull off jeans like how Izuku wanted, then wonder why they were concern about it.

The adults females heroes blush as they hope they look young enough.

Definitively Pixie-Bob as she wasn't getting younger and need a man in her life soon.

She look at the screen and thought about it for a moment.

'I decided, I'll work on Izuku now so I can have him when he turn of age! I shouldn't have any problem with it since I do look sexy for my age and he is a teenager. His hormones are at their peak at that age, so my sex appeal will help greatly!' Pixie-Bob thought with a nod.

'I feel like I need to keep Izuku safe.' Thought the others girls in the room.

The guys meanwhile dancing a bit to the song.

Mineta for some reason feel like killing Izuku for some reason.

But he shrug that off as he sure Izuku work hard for what he wanted.

 **At this, everyone cheer louder and were now dancing to the song as Izuku was putting more energy to his singing and dance moves, that was pretty amazing since Izuku spents hours practicing his dance to perfection.**

 **Nothing least for those who supported him.**

 **He will always give it his all for them.**

'Always the hard worker eh my boy.' All Might thought as he chuckle at how honest Izuku was to pleasing his fans.

 _ **A girl that acts shy, but knows how to be bold**_  
 _ **Always pretends to careful of her behavior**_  
 _ **But when you're with her**_  
 _ **Hmm, y'all know what I'm talking about**_

 _ **Girl, I need a girl**_  
 _ **Pretty no matter what she does**_  
 _ **A pretty body, too**_  
 _ **Girl, I need a girl**_  
 _ **I like this kind of girl**_

 **The some of the girls look ready to faint as some of them look at their body.**

 **Izuku. seeing this, wink at them to tell them 'they are perfect as they are' and kept singing.**

 **Those girls fainted with nosebleed as they just had their hearts stolen.**

"Damn he smooth!" Sero said with a chuckle at how Izuku just stole many girls heart at once without realizing it.

"Got to give respect to a man who know how to please women." Denki said as he felt slightly jealous of Izuku smooth moves and singing voice.

"I'm going to lie, but I'm sure if I was a girl, he would have won my heart in a snap." Kirishima chuckle as he can image a girl version of him flirtly with Izuku.

It was a funny image.

 _ **Looks are not an issue**_  
 _ **But a cute girl who knows style**_  
 _ **Even though our hobbies are different**_  
 _ **Our tastes are the same**_  
 _ **A girl that I can relate to a lot**_  
 _ **When we watch movies or listen to music**_

 _ **(**_ **Yes!) I love girls, girls I do adore**  
 _ **In front of people, she has principles as she plays**_  
 _ **In front of me, she's like "A'ing, I don't know"**_

The girls in the room blush a darker shad of red as they were pretty sure they heard an Innuendo in the last bit of that verse.

Midnight and the girls of the Pussycats group sweating a little as they were falling for Izuku as he was singing.

'Damn it! Why did he have to be a student! Why couldn't be an adult!' Midnight thought angrily as she couldn't help for fall for the song.

The guys either scoot away from the girls in hopes to avoid nosebleeds like the girls on the screen did or to avoid an awkward conversation.

 **'Okay, here comes the final parts! Time to go all out here!' Izuku thought as he put more effort to his song and the crowd got more hype as Izuku took off his jacket and threw it to the crowd as they try to get it.**

 **The women squeal as they see some of Izuku muscles and his feature's been exchange due to sweat.**

 _ **A voice that wakes me up in the morning**_  
 _ **(Morning Kiss) I want to start the day**_  
 _ **I'll learn on your knees at night**_  
 _ **As I listen to a lullaby**_  
 _ **I want to dream of you**_

 _ **Make my heart race again**_  
 _ **Make me able to create sweet songs again**_

 _ **You know don't need no more**_  
 _ **It's just not like that**_  
 _ **You're the person I want to give my heart to**_

The students nodded in agreement.

If they ever get a girlfriend, they will treat them like they are the most important person in their world.

They will always love them and hold them close in their heart.

The girls meanwhile smile at how sweet and honest Izuku was about how he want his love life to be.

He just want it to be honest and fill with love.

The adults meanwhile smile warmly at Izuku on the screen.

'He at least aware of what love suppose to be a bit. That good.' Tiger thought with a small smile.

 **The guys nodded as they can agree to Izuku words as some of them can see themselves as Lovers then creeps...Even though plenty of them are.**

 **And the girls heart melt at how sweet Izuku was with his lyrics.**

 **Izuku decided to finish strong and started to pick the pace up a bit.**

 _ **Girl, I need a girl**_  
 _ **Girl, I get, gotta make you're mine**_  
 _ **I'm treat you right, baby**_

 _ **Girl, I need a girl**_  
 _ **Pretty no matter what she does**_  
 _ **A pretty body, too**_  
 _ **Girl,, I need a girl**_  
 _ **Baby, I need you**_  
 _ **Girl, you need me too**_

 _ **Girl, I need a girl**_  
 _ **Girl, I need a girl**_

 _ **Girl, are you listening to me?**_  
 _ **Baby, I need you**_  
 _ **Girl, you need me, too**_

 _ **Girl, I need a girl**_

 **Once Izuku finish his song, the crowd cheer Izuku name as he took a few breaths to steady his breathing and turn his attention to the crowd and smile.**

 **"Thanks again for coming to the Festival! I'm so happy to have you all here! But now I have to go. So let give the people who help make this possible a round applause and let you be on your way!" Izuku said happily as he and the crew who play the music's and some of the staff that help make the stage and keep the more rapid fans away from Izuku, all bow as the crowd.**

Everyone cheer as they were very please with Izuku singing and how kind Izuku was being for including the people who help with the all the work that went into this.

He knew how to work the crowd and to make sure credit is where credit was due.

"He very kind." Uraraka said happily as she recover from her love sickness, as did the others.

'His voice is magic. I wonder if it a Quirk of some kind.' Midnight thought to herself as she couldn't believe she fell for it so easily.

 **The crowd cheer as they were more hyped and thankful for the staff for putting so much hard work to this.**

 **Izuku gave one last smile and wave as he left the stage.**

 **'Man that was fun. I should look around in a bit to get some food with Yu-Chan later to celebrate if I can.' Izuku thought as he went to the backstage to change into his disguise.**

 _(End)_

As the video ended, everyone couldn't help but talk about the song and how amazing it was.

They could tell Izuku put in a lot of work in it and try to capture the sense of love the best he could.

Some of them try to sing it themselves, but couldn't remember the words or where terrible at singing.

No one notice new person arriving til Bakugo turn his head and his eyes widen in shock.

"Auntie Inko?" Bakugo said in surprise.

 **And done!**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait, or that I didn't do anything for Halloween.**

 **I've been busy and I'm depression had make it hard to focus on anything.**

 **But I've been doing better lately, so I thought I may as well finish this fun idea.**

 **And boy I am glade I did.**

 **I had so much fun making it.**

 **So, here three things.**

 **One: I'm planing to make a short chapter about an Idea I had for a while for the next one.**

 **Two: After that, I'm going to post a chapter that doesn't belong to me, but to a friend who made amazing one-shots that can be stand alone stories. And they are call Guikoi. So look forward to it and please show them support. They are amazing!**

 **Third: Should I make Idol Izuku an actual story? I don't know If I use the one in here to make the story, but I can at least try to make it a good one. But only if I get enough people to agree to it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and I see you all next time.**

 **Have a goodnight everyone!**


	12. Chapter SSBU x P5

**I'm so hype! I just got my smash game for the switch and a friend sent me a link for a surprise.**

 **They told me try to not wake up anyone when I see it.**

 **And it was VERY VERY hard to keep my fanboy squeal from waking up my whole apartment complex.**

 **Joker from Persona 5 is in smash!**

 **JOKER!**

 **YOU DON"T KNOW HOW HYPE I AM FOR HIM!**

 **So I made this for Joker and my exictment for the game future.**

 **Now let begin.**

Bakugo was filling Inko on everything that was going on and let just say Inko eyes couldn't get any wider.

"Think she frozen in shock..." Mina said as she wave her hands in front of elder lady.

"Give her a bit of time. It understandable to be in shock when learning that your son in many world is always in danger." All Might said with a sheepish chuckle.

"I want to know her reaction to Super Sayain Izuku or the Yakuza Izuku. She would faint." Denki said with a chuckle as he could already image her expression.

"She coming through." Midnight said as Inko blink as she manage to calm down and return to her senses.

"S-sorry. I-I was s-so in shock." Inko said with a gulp.

'So that where he get it from.' Everyone thought as they recall how awkward Izuku is in their world.

"A-anyway, it seem the next video is starting. So let take our seats." Aizawa awkwardly said as he didn't want to be rude to lady.

He may ampathy to most people, but even he can't be so cold to a gently lady like her.

Everyone nodded in response and sat down in their seats, with Inko sitting next to All Might and Aizawa, everyone turn to the screen and waited with baited breath to see what next.

 **The screen show two men talking.**

 **These men seem to be Present Mic and Endeavor.**

Torodoki frown slightly as he saw Endeavor on the screen, but said nothing.

He didn't want to start anything.

"Huh? What are we doing?" Present Mic ask with a hum.

"I haven't gotten a clue. But I'm sure it nothing serious." All Might said hopefully.

 **"So it seem the Smash tournament is coming and it looking amazing with all the fighters." Present Mic said happily.**

 **"Yes. This may be the biggest tournament in history since it bringing the best of the best fighters in from around the world and some of the others worlds." Endeavor agree with a nod.**

 **"If I'm not mistaken, these fighters are say to be powerful and heroes of their respective worlds right?" Present Mic ask.**

"Wait. In this world, they can get into contact with others worlds, and they have inter-dimensional tournament as well!" Jirou ask in shock.

"That seem to be case. Man, I want to fight in that, what did they call it, Smash Tournament!" Kirishima said with a big smile and clench fist.

"I doubt you be able to get in. It seem they gather fighters from different worlds and they are describes as the best of the best." Momo said.

"So in others words, we're not on their levels just yet." Torodoki said with a sigh.

He be lying if he say he didn't want to be in it too.

Bakugo grit his teeth at the thought.

He was still upset he still so weak. But he will grow stronger.

He still need to make sure Deku is ready to be number 1 one day after all.

"Still though, it make you wonder what type of fighters are in this tournament." Uraraka said with a grin as she image all the fighters they could meet.

 **"Yes and no. These fighters, or Smashers as the fans call them, are powerful without a doubt. But not all of them are heroes. Some of them are villains of their worlds or just simply fighters who wanted a piece of the action. Like Captain Falcon for example. He not a total hero in our stander's, but he is one of the veterans fighters in Smash since they first gather. Despite being a Bounty Hunter and a racer for the GP races. It said that his name is a title past down to only the best Racers." Endeavor explain calmly as a picture of the mention Captain show the on the screens.**

 **"Oh yeah! This guy is so awesome! I'm rooting for him to win this one!" Present Mic cheer.**

Everyone lean in and took in the picture of Captain Falcon.

"The dude look badass." Sero said with a big grin.

"He must be very strong to be a veteran fighter in this Tournament." Inko said as she took in his built and saw he must be an agile fighter despite his built.

"He look like he would make an awesome hero! Kids would love this guy!" Kirishima said with a fist pump.

"Yeah. And he a Racer too! Boys would be so hook on to him!" Bakugo said with a grin as he recall all the awesome racers he watch growing up.

"I be lying if I say I wasn't curious about his world type of racing. It must be vastly different then ours." Momo said with a hum.

 **"So I am. He an amazing fighter and you can't hate how he always have a smile on his face. He remind me of a certain someone." Endeavor said with a smirk.**

Everyone glance at All Might then back to the screen and compare how they smile.

Endeavor is right.

Their smile is the same and that made them love him even more.

All Might just blush a little out of embarrassment.

Inko briefly wonder how Izuku would react to this man.

 **"Ahahaha don't I know it! It be amazing to see him and All Might fight each other! Anyway, with all the list for the new fighters in this tournament, it amazing that we can ev-" Before Present Mic could finish his thoughts, the lights went out.**

Everyone blink as they didn't except the power to suddenly cut off.

"What the hell." Bakugo whisper to himself.

 **"What going on!? Did we lose power?" Endeavor ask the crew.**

 **"We haven't sir! But someone just hack our system and turn off our lights!" One of the crew member answer as he was looking through the equipment to see how he can get them working again.**

 **"Look! The screen is starting!" One of the workers shouted out as they saw the monitor was changing to a logo of some kind.**

 **"Oh no. It the Phantoms thief." Present Mic said with a slight pale expression.**

"Phantoms Thief? Really? That so stupid." Bakugo snorted.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. While Phantoms Thief only show up in stories and some history books, they are very skill and that make them dangerous." Aizawa said with his arms cross.

"Plus, I wouldn't be scare of some Thief unless I knew how dangerous they are. And this me is paling slightly with Endeavor looking fiercer then normal." Present Mic added.

Bakugo thought about it a moment and begrudgingly nodded.

"But that begs the question. Why is he their. Cause so far, Izuku haven't show up, and now we have a Thief suddenly appear. It make sense for Izuku to be the Thief. But why would he show up to a simply talk show." Mina ask with a head tilt.

"I don't know. But it must be big if he showing up here." Inko said with a sigh.

She didn't enjoy the thought of her son being a Thief, but she understand she have no control of these worlds.

 **"But why are they here!?" Endeavor demanded.**

 **"I have no idea. But it seem they want to sent out a message." Present Mic answer as the Monitor audio started to work.**

 **"Greetings to all viewers! This is Joker. I have successfully sneak my way into the studio." A voice said in the intercom.**

Everyone rise a brow at how despite how the voice was slightly different, they reorganize the voice.

"Yep. That Izuku alright." Mina said with a giggle.

"Of course he would use a voice changer. Got to make it harder to find him." Momo nodded approval.

"And his code name is Joker huh? That brings back some bad memories." Iida said with a wince as he recall a different Joker.

He still can't over that world.

Inko gave Iida a worry glance before turning back to the screen. She will find out later, but for now, she need to know what her baby is up too.

 **"Why are you here!?" Endeavor demanded.**

 **"I just wanted to give out a interesting info is all." The voice said with a slight chuckle.**

 **"And what that?" Present Mic ask with his arms cross.**

 **"I was given an amazing chance that even my teammates doesn't know about yet. So here my 'intro' for you all. Have fun!" The voice said as it faded away and the screen started to show something else.**

"I see. So he want to show the world something that even his teammates haven't heard yet. It got to be good if he doing it like this." All Might said with a chuckle.

"Well, at least he haven't stole anything at least." Uraraka said with a chuckle.

 _ **It show a someone who look to be a teenager landing on the ground and pull his head up to show his smirk.** **His outfit consists of a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black jogger-style pants, brown-black winklepickers, and a pair of red gloves. His mask is a black and white, birdlike domino mask. But the most intreasting features were his green hair and emerald eyes.**_

Everyone took in the outfit and were in awe at it.

"Man. That one badass outfit!" Denki said in awe.

"That outfit is so cool!" Kouta said as he wanted to wear it.

"His mask is so pretty." Eri added as she like the mask design.

"I wonder if I can rock that look." Mirio whisper to himself.

He be lying if he didn't find the outfit awesome.

Inko eyes widen as she saw Izuku eyes.

It was so bright and full of life. Like he found his place in the world.

She only saw him with the eyes when he was in his hero uniform.

She couldn't help but feel glade he was happy in his life.

 _ **He quickly ran off with black and white winds following him as some music started to play.**_

 _ **(Life will change instrumental)**_

 _ **He ran and jump to the sky. He did a spine as he landed on the ground.**_

 _ **Then a voice was heard.**_

 _ **"There one thing us Phantom Thief specialize in. And that is to steal treasure." A female voice said happily.**_

 _ **'Joker' landed on the ground as everything was shaded black instead of him, where he was shaded red with his shadow red as well as he slide down.**_

Everyone was bobbing their heads to the song.

"Man, Izuku sure have some good taste in music." Jirou said with a smirk as she was loving the song.

"Yeah. Not to mention, Izuku is sure showing off." Toru giggle happily.

"Yeah he does. But got to give him props though. He making it look good though." Tokoyami said with a grin as even dark shadow was dancing to the rhythm.

The Pro's had mix feelings about this.

On one hand this isn't really hurting anyone, the music and video is pretty good so far.

One the other hand, he is still committing a crime by hacking to a studio and even stealing.

 _ **"But we're not the one who sent a card this time around folks. No, we been invited." The female voice said with a small giggle.**_

'Invited?' Everyone thought.

 _ **The Phantom Thief logo that appear before shrinking down to a card and 'Joker' grabbing it with a cocky smirk.**_

 _ **He then threw it to the side as the female voice keep going.**_

 _ **"We been invited to steal the greatest treasure of all!"**_

 _ **The card**_ ** _disappear_** _ **before it was replace with a letter that 'Joker' caught in between his fingers. He flip it around to show the Smash logo.**_

 **Present Mic and Endeavor jaw drop in shock as their eyes widen in shock.**

 **"Are you for real!? Joker is in smash as well!" Present Mic said in awe as he could barely registers what he was seeing.**

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted in shock.

"Are you saying Izuku had been invited to the biggest Tournament ever!" Mina squeal out.

"That must be Izuku in this world must be really strong if he got a personal invite in." Torodoki said in awe.

"That my boy!" Inko cheer happily.

"Man. Izuku just keep getting cooler and cooler as he goes on." Eri said happily.

"I know right. I wish I can be in that Tournament. It sounds like a great place to hone one skill." Mirio said happily.

 _ **"We will be going up against the best of the best!" The female voice added with a hint of pride as the screen show shadow creatures before they melted and turn to white smoke.**  
_

 _ **These white smoke started to show forms of people of all type fighting and looking powerful.**_

Everyone grin as they saw the shapes of these 'Smashers'.

They look powerful and that got them even more hype for this tournament for Izuku.

 _ **The screen faded to black before 'Joker' step out of the shadows and reach for his mask.**_

 _ **It burst to flames and hide his face as he pull it off as he shouted "Persona!"**_

 _ **His whole body was then surrounded by blue flames and something appear behind him.**_

 _ **"I am thou, Thou is I. Show the strength of thy will, and rage against all challengers!" The flame said darkly as the screen faded to darkness before bold letters appear.**_

"Whoa..." Was the only thing Sero could say in awe at the flames tooken form and spoke.

'Could I do something like that?' Torodoki thought.

"I don't why, but I want him to win big time now." Mandalay said.

"My money on Joker as well." Pixie-Bob said happily.

 _ **'Joker from Phantom Thief of hearts will battle in Smash!'**_

 _ **The screen show a small lady with pig tails hair sitting in her chair drinking some tea with a smirk.**_

 _ **"You'll never see it coming." La Brava said smugly as the video ended.**_

The teachers as they knew her and frown.

'Is she Izuku teacher in that world or something.' They thought before shrugging it off.

 **The lights turn on and the heroes were still trying to get their mind around the idea that _Joker_ was in Smash now.**

 **"...I-I think we need a break." Endeavor said numbly.**

 **"Y-yeah. I think everyone around the world is still shock as well." Present Mic said as he look at his phone and the internet was going crazy at the news.**

 **"We be right back after these messages." Endeavor said as he just got up and left**

 **(END)**

Everyone was cheering for Izuku.

"Hell yes! Izuku is in that Tournament! That so manly!" Kirishima said with a fist pump.

"I want to see this Tournament now. It too bad we may not be able to watch it." Toru pouted while crossing her arms to make it look like she huffing.

"Yeah that does sucks. But hey, at least we know Izuku is one of the strongest around in that world and even the Master of the Tournament recolonize it. That means he may go far in this Tournament." Mina said with a grin.

Everyone was so lost in their talk, they didn't notice Leo came walking in.

"Seem everyone is fine. Good. Better do one last check around before bring them in again. Can't let anyone get hurt here." Leo said as she left the room.

 **And done. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I couldn't contain my exictment at all.**

 **So enjoy this and** **tell me what you think.**

 **Also shout out to my friend Guikoi who gave me the idea of adding to La Brava to this.**

 **So check out their works. Their pretty good.**

 **And the next chapter will be their work next. So look forward to that.**

 **Anyway, have a good day everyone and good Smashing out there!**


	13. Chapter Christmas Special (Guikoi)

**I know this is early, but here a Christmas speaical that Guikoi had made for everyone. I hope you all enjoy this and support my friend. They are good at making stories and I enjoy their work, so I'm confident you will too. I try to make the reaction fit with the video in the nature what shown, but I'm sure I did that good.**

 **Oh well, it was fun at least.**

 **I also had to take out a word cause I knew those people who like to flag people for the stuipdest things will do it here. So be aware if your aware for this meme. Other then that, nothing different.**

 **Anyway, enjoy and Merry Christmas.**

Everyone had finally settle down after talking about Izuku joining Smash and hope they can watch the matches and learn of the others fighters in that world.

"Man. I hope we can see something good. It been action almost non-stop." Denki said with a yawn.

"I'm sure the next video will be just as good as the others. But I hope it nothing dark again." Uraraka said with a sigh.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. It be a little too soon to show something so dark to Deku mother. That just begging to give her a heart attack." Bakugo said with his arms cross.

"Good point. But I do hope it something not to upsetting for her. This is her son we are talking about." Torodoki said with a sigh.

"Hey look, the screen is starting!" Denki said as he pointed to the screen as it started again.

Everyone lean in their chairs and smile as they couldn't wait to see what next!

 **It was nearing Christmas, and U.A was beginning to get the decorations up. But there was a problem…**

 **Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki were nowhere to be seen, All Might had searched everywhere, looked under each desk, in each locker, even checked the pebbles outside… What? He had found Izuku stuffed under one of them one time when he was hiding from his newly found fanbase. How he did that, All Might has no clue, but was severely impressed with it.**

"Okay. So it christmas and Izuku is missing. That seem pretty normal so far." Mineta said with a shrug.

"I'm curious how Izuku hide under a pebble. That should be physical impossible." Momo said with a frown.

"Eh, I'm sure this world Izuku can hide himself with anything for a Quirk. So it shouldn't be so hard to figure out." Mina said casually.

While everyone was nodding their head in agreement, Inko was sweating buckets.

'They must never know how good Izuku is at hiding.' Inko thought as she recall how Izuku hide himself in impossible hiding places.

She still can't figure out how he hid inside a bee hive.

 **"HEY!" Bakugo screamed as he threw open the doors to 1-A and drew as much attention as he could. He pointed upwards "I was just over by 2-B's classroom and saw a line of ice going down the hallways, I think Half and Half was skating. Deku might be with him." Bakugo dropped his hand as he slammed the door.**

 **Class 1-B began to hear something strange. It sounded like Todoroki's ice being created and two people sliding across it. And they were playing music, it was Christmas music, and someone was singing.**

"Oh this got to be good." Sero said with a big smirk as he lean in closer to see what going to happen next.

"I'm hope it nothing bad. I don't want to think Izuku doing anything that may cost money to fix." Midnight said as she was still sore of her pay cut for the zero pointers that were destroy at the Entrance exames.

While the one Bakugo didn't cost much since he just torn it down and made melting the broken machine easier, Izuku just smash it and broke the buildings all together.

THAT brought up a lot of money needed to fix it and break the machine down.

She was still sore from that.

 **Neito opened the door and he saw the strangest thing moving down the hallway.**

 **Shoto Todoroki, with a big red nose and reindeer horns stood completely still as he created and slid across his ice down the hall. Just behind him, and holding a leash attached to Todoroki's neck was Izuku, in a cross-dressing Santa costume. And he was singing.**

Torodoki blush heavy red as he saw Izuku was holding his leash.

The girls either giggle at how ridicules they look, or frown in jealousy that Izuku was giving Torodoki such attention.

The teachers either held in their laughs, or deadpan real hard at the two.

The males look like they are questioning themselves as they found Izuku in his outfit really cute and dare they say, ' _hot'_.

But then they remember it Izuku they are talking about, he could past as a cute girl and they felt better about themselves.

 _*Cough*_ gay* _Cough*_

Inko had to hold in her giggle as she recall she did the same thing when she was younger with her old friend Rei in their highschool years.

Those were some good times. She wonder what happen to Rei after she left school.

 **"Hashire sori yo~**  
 **"Kaze no you ni~**  
 **Tsukimihara wo~"**

 **Izuku started to spin as he had a huge bulging bag attached to his back, and was smiling happily. Todoroki on the other hand was deadpanning, looking like he wanted nothing to do with this madness.**

 **Izuku started to hop slightly as he sang.**

 **"Padoru Padoru~"**

"At least it look like he having fun." Inko said happily.

"And Torodoki look like he so done with everything." Denki added with a chuckle at Torodoki expression.

"I must have been rope in by force or blackmail. I wouldn't go along with this willing after all." Torodoki said with a sigh ads he knew that despite how much he like Izuku, he wouldn't dress like that and use his Quirk so loosely for him.

"Aw, but it so cute." Uraraka said happily, causing Torodoki to blush in embarrassment.

 **Class 1-A wasn't expecting the door to suddenly explode inwards, sending the doors across the room, smashing through the wall and into the other side of the school.**

 **Izuku slid in on ice, smiling happily as Full Cowl dissipated.**

 **Todoroki kneeled just outside the classroom, hands over his head and shaking like a leaf, obviously not expecting nor prepared for Izuku to suddenly break the school apart.**

The teachers facepalm and Midnight cry silently as she forgot this wasn't her world and her paycheck was fine.

The students burst out laughing as the two kids were giggling at Izuku behavior.

 **"Have no fear, Deku is here. Dressed as Santa to give perv's presents for Christmas. Now… What the fuck do you want?" Izuku said, smile reaching across his face, even as he spoke almost like Bakugo on his period.**

 **Mineta spoke up "I know this. HENTAI!"**

Everyone gave Mineta a deadpan stare as they couldn't believe he thought what they wanted.

"What?" Mineta ask with a grin and a shrug.

 **Izuku's smile widened and he opened his bag, sending a massive tidal wave of Hentai Doujins across the class room, burying Iida in it and almost drowning him in it.**

 **While this was happening, Todoroki had pulled out his phone and began to play a song, a remix of Hentai moans as the Hentai didn't stop.**

 **Bakugo collapsed as he laughed, striking the floor repeatedly as tears came to his eyes and his sweat exploded on contact with the floor. This was too out of left field for Bakugo to not break down laughing.**

As he was now.

Everyone jaw drop as Mirio and Pixie cover Eri and Kouta eyes and their ears.

"WHY DOES HE HAVE THOSE!? AND WHY ARE YOU ADDING ON TO IT TORODOKI!?" Momo demanded with a bright red face.

"It seem fitting." Torodoki said with a deadpan expression and shrug.

 **"Merry Christmas…" Izuku said before he screamed "BITCHES!"**

 **(Video end)**

Everyone was silence as they weren't sure of what to say.

"Well...At least he had fun?" Inko said awkwardly.

 **And that it! Sorry for it being short, but this was for fun and for Christmas that around the corner. So enjoy this wacky chapter as I had so much fun editing and putting in the reaction.**

 **Happy Holidays everyone and remember, it never wrong to want hentai for Christmas.**

 **Poorly All Might mimic laugh: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	14. Chapter John Wick

**Do I even need to say anything?**

 **You all should know who John Wick is.**

 **And I swear to God if anyone say F** **ortnite, I will be disspointed in humanity. No offense to Fornite players, but you all need to know where that name come from before comparing your 'skills' to the MASTER of one man army.**

 **Once again, no offense, but eat a dick.**

 **(Okay, joking aside, let just get to the story shall we. And sorry for being short. But I barely have time to do anything. Plus I've been playing Senran Kagura Burst remix game on the PS4 and playing the others games. Also, I bought a few new games for a later date. So new idea's will be added. Now, let start!)**

Everyone finally recovery from their shock of the last world they saw and compose themselves again after laughing so hard.

"Okay. That was a good one. I wonder what next?" Denki said with a chuckle.

"I don't know, but I suddenly have a feeling we are about to see something dangerous." Jiro said with a 'hmm' as she felt a chill goes up her spine.

"I doubt it anything bad. But I can feel it too." Momo said with a nod as well.

The screen started once more, getting everyone turn back to the screen and begin watching another world.

 **The screen started and it show a pacing All For One.**

 **"Shit. SHIT! He just had to kill _that_ fucking dog!" All For One growl out angrily as his hands were trembling in pure terror.**

Everyone eyes narrow at All For One before remembering this is just a viewing. He can't see or do anything to them.

"What got him so spook?" All Might ask himself with a frown as he never thought that All For One could be scare of anything.

"Dog?" Everyone question.

 **"Sensei? What did Dabi do that making you react like this? I mean, it just a dog right?" S** **higaraki ask nervously.**

 **"What did Dabi do? I'll tell you what he did! HE KILL JOHN WICK DOG JUST CAUSE HE WAS IN A BAD MOOD!" All For One shouted angrily.**

 **"...Who John Wick?" Shigaraki ask while he wanted to run away as he NEVER seen his Sensei act like this.**

Everyone frown in confusion at the name.

"Who John Wick and what is his connection to Deku?" Uraraka ask.

"I don't know. I never met a John Wick. Could it be a code-name for Izuku?" Inko ask with a worry frown.

"I would assume so. But with the way All For One is acting, this 'John Wick' is someone dangerous. So I'm more worry about that." Present Mic said with a 'hmm'.

"And the fact Dabi kill John dog doesn't help ease our worries." Aizawa said with a frown and a bit of anger.

He may loves cats, but he also have a soft spot for dogs. So hearing Dabi kill a dog just cause he was in a bad mood made him a bit mad.

 **All For One took a deep breath to calm himself down and spoke one more.**

 **"John Wick use to an associated of mine. Everyone in the underground knew him as Baga Yaga." All For One started.**

 **"Baga Yaga? As in the Boogeyman? Sensei, the Boogeyman haven't scare anyone since Quirks started showing up."** **S** **higaraki said with his arms cross.**

The teens nodded in agreement.

They figure since they had Quirks, they can fight off any monsters and such...right?

But the teachers and Inko sweatdrop as they recall the legends of the Boogeyman.

They were scare shit list and thank god that he not real.

 **"That cause no one know how terrifying the Boogeyman legend can get. Even I, the man who can welds many Quirks, wouldn't fight such a being. But John Wick on the other hand...He not the Boogeyman true..." All For One said as he pause for a bit to take a deep breath.**

 **"He the one you sent to kill the fucking Boogeyman." All For One finish with a glare, even though it hard to see.**

"...Oh." 1-A said with a wince.

"I'm officially scare of John Wick." Jirou said with a grimace.

"Me too." Bakugo whisper to himself as to not be heard.

If the person who nearly kill All Might is scare of a man like that, they should be scare too.

 **"...Oh." Was the only thing** **S** **higaraki could say about his Sensei words.**

 **"John is a man of Focus, commitment and sheer fucking will." All For One said each word slowly to get it into** **S** **higaraki skull on how much trouble they were in.**

Everyone wince at each words as it held a lot of meaning coming from him.

They were scare of this version of Izuku, and they haven't seen him in action yet!

 **"I once saw him murder three of our Nomu's with a pencil." All For One added, making** **S** **higaraki eyes widen in shock.**

 **"I'm sorry what?!"** **S** **higaraki ask in disbelief.**

 **"You heard right my boy. He kill THREE Nomu's with a pencil. A single, fucking pencil." All For One said as he turn his back to stun man walk to his desk and pull out a few folder's.**

Everyone that saw the Nomu that fought All Might and almost won jaw drop.

Granted he was out of his prime,but that doesn't make it any least powerful.

This Izuku kill THREE with a PENCIL.

"Holy shit." Aizawa said in true shock.

 **"One day, he ask to leave. It was over a woman of course. Image my shock of such a man leaving this type of life to be with a woman. So, I decided to give him an impossible job for him to die while completing." All For One said as he place one of the folders on the desk.**

 **"I task him to bury the** **Eight Precepts of Death cause they were making a drug that could take away Quirks. I couldn't have that. So I thought I could kill two birds with one stone." All For One said with a sigh as he open the folder and show pictures of Eight Precepts of Death.**

 **They were all dead.**

Everyone was now sure this Izuku was a monster.

"Man. I would hate to be them right now." Denki said with a whistle as he was sure the League of Villains were fuck.

"For once I agree with you." Jirou said with a sigh.

 **"He kill everyone in that group within two days. Mostly because he had to track the survivors as well. He even save a little girl name Eri and handed her off to the Heroes society to get help." All For One finish Shigaraki just stare, slack jaw at how one man slaughter a whole group.**

 **"He didn't slaughter them. Slaughter mean they had a chance to fight back. This was straight up genocide." All For One said, as thought he was reading his mind, and knowing that man, he possibly could.**

 **"Which leave us to now. Not only did one of your idiotic henchman kill his dog. But said dog the last gift of his wife, who die from a sickness not even a week ago, but he also stole his car and let him live!" All For One growl angrily as he slam the last folder down to show a picture of a Pug and a green hair women who Shigaraki regonize as the laughing hero 'Ms Joke' or whatever.**

The pro's jaw drop in shock that this version of Izuku fell in love with Ms Joke of all people.

Aizawa felt like laughing at this, even though this was a sad one where one of his closest friend was dead.

But he have admit, Izuku _would_ be the best person to use to get her away from him on the marriage thing.

"Man. Izuku sure have taste in women." Mineta said with a nod, making everyone deadpan at him.

"That a cute dog, I can see why Izuku would want to kill Dabi now. You have to be heartless to kill another man dog, that wasn't just his last gift from his late wife, but a very cute one at that." Torodoki said as he wanted to pet the dog, making everyone agree with his statement.

 **"O-oh. W-what his Quirk? It must be powerful if he did all of this." Shigaraki ask with gulp, now afraid of the man who hold the title of 'Baga Yaga'.**

 **"He Quirkless. Trust me, I would have try to taken it if he did. Not sure if I'll live to use it if I did." All For One said with a growl.  
**

 **"HE QUIRKLESS!?" Shigaraki shouted in pure terror.**

Everyone jaw was now on the floor at that statement. They couldn't say anything at this as they were too stun for words.

 **"Yes. He is. And interesting enough, his name wasn't always John Wick. He was once know as Izuku Midoriya, but he apparently let that name 'die' with his mother in a car crash he was in at the age of eight. On that day, Izuku die with his mother before he pick the name John Wick up and came to the underground." All For One added with a 'hmm' as he never really thought too deeply to that meaning til now.**

"Huh... So that the story of how John Wick came to be." All Might said as he process the information in his head.

"It a bitter sweet story in a way. He wanted to let the Izuku that his mother love die with her, so he let his memories of who he was die and lie as another. It a hard choice, but I'm sure it not one he regrets." Midnight said as she thought over that background.

Inko meanwhile had tears in her eyes.

Her baby boy become a killing machine after her death.

How can any parents not cry at that bombshell. She wanted nothing more then to hug her baby right now. But she will have to wait and see if Leo will bring this version of Izuku to this place.

 **"What can we do? If he as dangerous as you make him out to be, then we need to be ready for war."Shigaraki ask with a gulp.**

 **"I don't know. All I can say is gather your men and allies. We need to built a defends before he get here. I'll try to contact him and see if I can persway him from coming after us." All For One said with a sigh.**

 **"Understood Sensei. I will start now." Shigaraki said as he turn and left in a hurry.**

 **All For One just shook his head and pull out a note book with phone numbers in it from his jacket and started to look through it til he found the number he was looking for.**

 **"Let hope he wiling to negotiate." All For One whisper to himself.**

"I doubt it. I think he better start writing a will if I were him." Present Mic said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I don't think I see how he can escape this one. It look to be a war this time around." All Might said with his arms cross as he knew how tricky All For One was to kill and how powerful he is.

But he didn't think Izuku would let him live even with all his power.

 **(Somewhere else)**

 **A twenty-seven year old man walk out of a coffee shop with a double bag.**

 **He was wearing a pink bow-tie his late wife gave him as a joke gift, dark dress shirt, black slacks, black leather belt, black dress shoes and a black dress coat.**

 **He walk to a park car and place the double bag in shotgun and climb into the driver seat.**

Everyone took in his features and nodded.

"That Izuku alright. Even with a more serious and edgy side to him, his eyes still hold that certain glow." Eri said with a nod.

"Yeah. Glade to see he not a monster." Kouta said with a sigh.

Everyone smile at the kids and how they admire Izuku seem to grow with every video and such.

'Izuku... You became their hero. I hope you live up to their hopes and dreams one day.' Mirio thought with a soft smile.

 **He was about to start his car, but his phone started to ring, making him frown as he pull it out and saw who was calling him.**

 **He answer the phone and put it on his ears to listen.**

 **"Hello John. It me." All For One said calmly.**

 **"I heard what happen to your wife, and I'm sorry to heard about it. My deepest condolence." All For One said sincerely.**

 **"..." 'John' just stay silence, waiting for this call to end.**

 **"I'm aware your upset for what one of mine men did to your dog and car. But if I can bargain with you for a bi-" All For One started, but 'John' hung up as he didn't care for what he had to say.**

 **Dabi kill his dog, Mr Punchline, that his wife gave to him to cope with her death.**

 **But now he was dead as well.**

 **'John' warn him to keep his goons away from him, no matter how new or immature they were, and he wouldn't come for them.**

 **All For One couldn't keep his shit together, so now he will show those bastard what lose and pain really was.**

Everyone wince.

"Oh damn, he IS piss." Denki said as he felt a shiver went up his spine that Izuku hadn't said a word at all and just drove off without a care.

"He a man on a mission." Present Mic said.

"I guess I know why demons runs now." Momo said with a shiver.

"Huh? How does that phrase fit here? And do they run from?" Hagakure ask with a head tilt in confusion.

"Demons run when a good man goes to war." Bakugo answer softly, knowing full well that if Izuku in their timeline ever did snaps and goes to war with anyone whop push him TOO far, he doubt anything could calm him down and stop him.

"O-oh..." Hagakure said in surprise.

 **(With the League of Villains)**

 **All For One sigh as he hung his phone.**

 **"We are in deep trouble." All For One said with a groan as he rub his hand where there is a scar.**

 **"May God have mercy on us." All For One said with a sigh.**

 **(Two weeks later)**

 **'John' walk past dead bodies of the League of Villains with a pistol in his hand.**

Everyone stare in horror at the dead bodies surrounded Izuku as he just walk by.

"O-oh my god..." Midnight said with a hint of fear in her voice.

Inko stare in horror of her son actions, wanting to cry that Izuku lead a hard life to this point.

And now he had nothing to lose and went all in.

 **He was cover in blood, cuts, bruises, burns and his hair was a mess.**

 **Dabi was leaning on a wall, holding his stomach as he was shot there.**

 **He glare at 'John'. but he was scare as he gotten closer without a word.**

 **"It just a fucking d-!" Dabi started before 'John' shot his skull apart without a word.**

Everyone flinch at how Izuku just kill him without mercy or warning.

He truly didn't care and just want him dead for killing his dog.

 **He drop his now empty pistol, fix his tie and walk away without a word.**

 **He stop as he stare at the dead body of All For One.**

 **"..." 'John' just stare at the body for a moment and walk away without a word.**

 **(Screen end)**

Everyone stay silence as the screen ended and just stare at the screen.

They didn't know what to make of this.

Izuku in that world just straight up slaughter a group of dangerous of Villains over a puppy.

A fucking puppy.

Denki said the one thing on everyone mind as the information caught up to them eventually.

"Oh..."

 **And done.**

 **Not my best work, but like I said, I've been busy and this was long over due.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this one and look forward to futures chapters.**

 **I've have a lot to work with and such, so I will try to update regulatory, but I doubt it as my work eat up most of my time and leave me asleep most of the time.**

 **Anyway, Goodnight everyone. I'm off to bed!**


	15. Chapter Pokemon

**Here the next one!**

 **I also want to make sure that everyone know.**

 **EthanOtaku** **and darkraizerGx1 have NOT stole from me.**

 **I support their works and hope you all give them support as they keep going. I was surprise when I found out of their stories, but I was glade to see others taking me idea and trying to add their own flare to it while staying true to their own style.**

 **So, I hope you all support their work and others who have the same idea as me.**

 **Now that done, let start this one! This was made by Axel771. Check out their works, they are awesome.**

 **(PS, sorry for taking a long time posting this pal, been real busy and having my head full of idea's... I also fix a few thing here and there while adding something to it. I'm sorry, but this was just perfect to use. It should be obivouse once we get there. Also, I don't think I got them all, so I'm sorry if I miss so many despite my best efforts. But I do hope you enjoy it anyway despite my faults here.)**

Everyone was still reeling from what they just saw.

Izuku just kill the greatest villain in history and burn his empire to the ground for good measure.

Over a puppy.

A fucking puppy.

And that without adding the fact he was Quirkless.

To say they are surprise is lying and down right insulting to their shock and horror.

"Well, that was something." Mirio said after some time pass.

"Yeah...'Something'. That the word." Jiro said with a sigh.

Everyone snorted in agreement as they discuss how dangerous 'John Wick' was and how their own Izuku could match it.

But as everyone was talking and discuss this, Eri was lost in thought on how 'John Wick' save the other Eri and gave her to the heroes to be given a chance to be happy.

She was overjoy her hero save her, even in another world, but wonder if that Eri will ever met her hero and help heal his heart.

Cause when she saw 'John' walk away in the last moments, he look tire and done with the world.

She can only hope he find another reason to live soon.

The screen suddenly started once more, making everyone jump a little and sigh. They turn back to the screen with a small smile.

They been enjoying these worlds so far.

It been helping them realize how dangerous life can be and what _could_ happen if they get careless.

But they wish Izuku wouldn't suffer in some of them.

 **Screen Shows Izuku standing in front of a man with purple hair, a red suit and glasses staring at a small spherical capsule in his hand**

 **"It seems I lost, you have defeated all of the elite four members. But that doesn't mean you have defeated the pokémon league"**

 **"Oh I know that Mister Lucian! But we didn't make it so far to back down just now!" Izuku said while taking a look to a pokéball in his hand.**

"Elite Four? Pokemon League? What is this?!" Bakugo ask with a glare.

"I have no idea, but base on what going on, I assume it some sort of game." Midnight answer with a 'hmm'.

 **Izuku in this universe is wearing a green jacket and a white scarf around his neck, his typical red shoes, a blue cap, black pants, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a belt with the spherical capsules (named pokéballs).**

 **"Then I won't hold you back, the champion is waiting for you and she is quite excited to fight you" Lucian say while a door open behind him.**

"Champion? Fight? I guess it not a game per say. But more like a tournament of sort." Momo said with a thinking expression.

"Man. I'm so confuse." Sero said with a sigh.

"Me too. But I feel like some of us will see something strange." Denki said with a groan as a gut feeling settle in.

"I feel it too. But I'm sure it nothing." Uraraka said with a smile as she gave Denki a thumb up in order to cheer her friend up.

Denki smile and gave one back.

 **"So am I." Izuku says with a determined look in his eyes, the spectators compared that look with the one their Izuku has when he is doing something heroic in their world.**

'Different world, same boy.' All Might thought with a small smile.

 **Izuku goes through the door and enters a large room, completely white with a battlefield in the center with a symbol in the center that resembles a pokéball.**

 **"I've been waiting for you." Says a woman with long blond hair a long black coat to her waist and black pants, she also wears a pair of black accessories in her hair.**

Mineta drool a little at the blond beauty and the guys found her attractive.

The girls in the room simply rolls their eyes or giggle at the guys reaction to the lady in front of Izuku.

 **Her name was Cynthia, Sinnoh's Champion.**

 **"I have to thank you for what happen at the distortion world, but right now that doesn't matter you are here to battle for the title of the region's champion! Am I right?" Cynthia said smiling all the time**

 **"That's right! I-"We" are ready to do our best to show the world that we are ready to win the title of champion!" Izuku said with conviction burning in his eyes.**

 **"Okay then, let's see what you are capable of!" Cynthia says while taking a pokéball from her belt. "Spiritomb Lend me your strength!"**

 **She throws a pokéball releasing a white light, when it dissipates a square rock with a carving that resembles a face appears on the field, the carves start to glow and from them a ghost-like creature appears, most of its body is purple except from its face which is green.**

 **"Spiritomb!" the pokémon exclaims.**

Everyone blink in surprise at thew creature and how it just appear out of a small ball.

"How? What?" Torodoki ask with a confuse expression.

"Is that a Pokemon?" Toru ask with a tilt to the side.

"I assume so. But what a weird looking creature." Oijiro said a surprise expression.

Mei meanwhile was looking at the ball use and was coming up with idea's and theories on how to not only copy it function, but to make it better.

'Oh this one seem so interesting that I must learn it secret's!' Mei thought with a excited expression.

 **'Spiritomb, Huh? A pokémon with basically no weakness, I only have two valuable options, hope they work.' Izuku thought analyzing the situation and came to his choice of course.**

 **"Ok! Denki I choose you!" Izuku said throwing his pokéball.**

"Wait what?" Denki ask with a shock expression while everyone just stare at the screen with a confuse expression.

 **The sphere opens and releases a white light, when it dissipates a fierce lion like creature appears roaring a fierce battle cry.**

 **"Luxray!" The 'shiny' pokemon roars.**

Everyone took in the 'Pokemon' feature and stare at awe.

"Wow... I look awesome!" Denki said in aw as he stare at his Pokemon counterpart!

"I'm surprise your a Pokemon in this world. And with Izuku at that. What are the odds of that." Jiro thought with a head shake.

 **"Let's begin, Spiritomb use shadow ball!" Cynthia commanded and Spiritomb creates a black sphere launching it towards Denki.**

 **"Denki fight it with discharge!" Izuku orders and Denki launch a powerful electric attack that collides with the shadow ball creating and explosion.**

 **"Denki, use your vision and find Spiritomb. Then use thunder fang!" Following izuku's instruction Denki's eyes begin to glow and start searching for Spiritomb among the smokes from the explosion.**

 **He manages to find it and start charging towards Spiritomb with its fangs sparking with lightning.**

 **"Spiritomb, when Luxray is close use psychic!" Cynthia orders just in time because at that moment Denki appears out of the smoke ready to bite Spiritomb, but Spiritomb eyes begin to glow and stop with its mind and pushing him back making it crash in the ground.**

"I see. So that what they mean by fight and battle. Interesting concept." Present Mic said with 'hmm' as he watch how Izuku and Denki work together closely.

There no doubt they trust each other deeply and are working together with everything they have.

"But I feel this is a bit harsh. Aren't they forcing the Pokemon to fight?" Momo ask with a worry frown.

"Not really. Base on what we are seeing, this is basically like a game, not an actual battle to the death or animal cruelty. They been train to handle the harm this may leave too and are willing to risk it to not only have fun, but push their limits to greater high like heroes training their limits. It more about deeping bonds and pushing limits." All Might said wisely as he could tell base on how Denki and Izuku are acting that they wanted this and to push themselves to their limits.

Denki with his power and Izuku with his mental abilities and strategist.

Momo just nodded at All Might response, not fully convince, but less worry now.

Denki meanwhile was on the edge of his seat.

"Come on me. Show her what up and make your pal proud." Denki whisper to himself as he cheer his other self on.

 **"Tch, we'll have to keep our distance, or… Denki use thunder wave!"**

 **Denki composes himself, and following izuku's instruction, launch an electrostatic wave, Spiritombs receives the attack and start to growl in pain while getting paralyzed.**

 **"Spiritomb!" Cynthia cries in concern.**

 **"Try to use dark pulse!" Cynthia commands.**

 **Spiritomb star to charges a dark energy in its mouth but the paralysis kicks in stopping it midway.**

 **"This is our chance! Denki, use Thunderfang once again!" Denki obeys and charge at Spiritomb with his fangs sparking with electricity this time biting Spiritombs and sending a electroshock through its body.**

 **"Spiritomb, push him away with psychic!" Spiritombs try to do what it is told but the paralysis once again kicks in stopping him.**

 **"Let's finish this! Denki use Discharge!" Denki gets close to Spiritomb and charge his attack launching it towards Spiritomb, the ghost type receives the attack point blank and collapses getting inside the carving of its rock fainted.**

 **"Way to go Denki, one down!" Izuku cheers.**

"Hell yeah! Go me!" Denki cheer happily, making some of the people in the room chuckle.

"I must say, Izuku and Denki teamwork were on point. Izuku manage to out maneuver his opponent with quick thinking and Denki quick movement and deep trust to Izuku help pull out a win." Iida said with his arm cross and smile at the screen with a prideful smile.

"Heh. I can't wait to see more." Mandalay said with a giggle as she saw the kids were in awe of the battle and were glade it was control without mindless and cruel beating.

 **"Spiritomb come back." Cynthia retrieves Spiritomb back to its pokéball "You did a great job" she says while putting the ball away in her belt and pull another one as she enlarge it.**

 **Cynthia was impressed to say the least, she knew izuku's training abilities were high, but she wasn't going to go without a fight.**

 **"Garchomp, Lend me your strength!" From the pokéball Cynthia launch a fierce dragon pokémon came out, it had shark-like traits and a yellow mark in its forhead, also it was female due to a tiny cut in its dorsal fin.**

 **"Choomp!" She roars intimidating both Luxray and Izuku.**

"Ah." Denki said as he stare at the Dragon like Pokemon with a nervous expression.

"Please tell me I'm not fighting that thing?" Denki ask with a gulp.

"I'm sure your find. Izuku doesn't look ready to have you fight that thing." Sero said with a slight grimace as he felt sorry for anything fighting that thing.

"Oh thanks kami." Denki said with a sigh as he saw Izuku pull out his pokeball and point it at Denki.

 **"Denki sit this one out." Izuku said while retrieving his Luxray back to his pokéball "Iida I choose you!" Izuku yells while throwing his next pokémon pokéball**

 **A weasel creature appear, it has brown (almost orange) fur and two circular marks in its back which meant it was a male, a great float around his neck all the way to his lower back, and two tails, and for some reason was wearing glasses…**

 **"Zel, Floatzel" said Iida while standing in with his arms in his waist.**

Uraraka burst out laughing at Iida Pokemon version of him and how it acting _exactly_ like him!

Everyone else either chuckle at how funny this version of Iida look and act or look at the pokemon with interest.

Iida meanwhile smile at his pokemon counterpart and nodded at himself.

'Glade to see I'm still with Izuku even in this world. I won't fail you my friend!' Iida thought with fire in his eyes as he hope his other self can feel his passion and get fire up to make Izuku proud.

 **"Use Ice Punch!" Izuku said, Iida dashes towards Garchomp while both his fist glow in a indigo light.**

 **"Dragon Tail!" Cynthia commands, and Garchomp's tail is envelop in fiery blue flames.**

 **Both attacks clash into each other, both pokémon trying to pushes the other back and Garchomp was gaining the upper hand.**

"Come on Iida! You got this!" Mina cheer the pokemon on.

"Go get that over side lizard!" Mei cheer as well, getting into the battle thanks to Denki and Iida.

Iida felt like crying tears of joy as his friends are being so supportive of him!

 **"Iida Now!" Izuku yells and Iida wrap his hands around Garchomp's tails and start spinning her around.**

 **"What in the-?!" Cynthia ask astonished, Izuku came to that kind of strategy knowing that in raw power Garchomp would beat Iida. This kid certainly was full of surprises.**

 **Finally Iida let go of Garchomp's tail sending her crashing to a nearby wall on the field, it wasn't long until Garchomp got back to her feet.**

 **"Dang it, I thought we had her there." Izuku cursed, frustrated that his plan didn't work.**

 **"Plan B then, Iida Raining dance."**

 **Floatzel adjust his glasses and start to make a…dance? Actually all he did was swing his arms robotically, kind of how the actual Iida does, suddenly Iida was surrounded by a blue aura and storm cloud start to appear in the sky and rain start to pour out of them.**

While everyone were surprise that Izuku manage to plane for the struggle and what to do after, they couldn't help but laugh as Iida pokemon counterpart started dancing.

Uraraka was laughing the loudest as she saw this dance many times and now seeing a squirrel like creature doing it too was too much.

Iida just had a slight blush on his face, but otherwise said nothing as he didn't want to dig himself deeper.

The teachers meanwhile narrow at the blue aura surrounding Iida and wondering what Izuku backup plain was.

 **"Garchomp use Dragon rush!" Cynthia Said, and Garchomp get surrounded in fiery blue fire and launch herself towards Iida.**

 **Izuku and Floatzel smirk at this and when Garchomp's attack was about to hit Floatzel he dodge it at an incredible speed.**

 **"Tch, as I fear. Swift swim." Cynthia cursed, Iida's ability allowed him to move faster in a raining field.**

"I see. So this Iida move faster in water area like rain. Not much different to Iida Quirk, but with different functions." Aizwia said with a 'hmm' expression.

"Heh. This just get ten time more interesting all of sudden." Present Mic said next to him.

 **"That's right, now Iida use Aqua Jet!" Izuku said, Iida leaps into the air and envelops himself in water and launching itself towards Garchomp who could barely react to the attack receiving a blow in the gut.**

 **Unfortunately for Izuku and Iida, Garchomp got out of his dorsal fin a Fruit.**

 **"A sitrus berry!" Izuku exclaim in shock, when Garchomp eat it part of her strength came back and she was ready for round two.**

"So berries have healing properties in this world? Interesting." Midnight said in surprise.

"Can we make something like as well? I should test that out later myself." Momo said to herself as she made note of the berry and it name.

 **"It's been interesting but, playtime is over." Cynthia said.**

 **"Garchomp, sandstorm!"**

 **Garchomp get surrounded in brownish energy and generates great amounts of sand covering the field and making the clouds dissipates.**

 **"No!" Izuku cursed.**

 **"You're not the only one with a field move and with a field's ability!" Cynthia said with a smirk as she shake her finger at Izuku.**

 **And it was true Garchomp ability "Sand Veil" allow her to hide among the sandstorm and making her opponents have a hard time locating her.**

"Ooh. This doesn't look good for Iida and Izuku plan at all." Mina said with a grimace at how quickly Izuku got turn on.

"This isn't over just yet. Let see how they handle this." Torodoki said with a calm expression, but even he was worry.

"Go get them Deku! Iida!" Uraraka cheer her friends on.

 **"Iida use aqua jet!" Iida leaps to the air and surround himself in water before shooting himself towards the place was Garchomp was standing.**

 **But he didn't hit anything.**

 **Iida look around confused until a pair of red glow eyes shine behind him.**

 **"Iida watch out!" Izuku yells quickly, hoping he could warn his friend before it too late.**

 **"Too late, Dragon Rush!" Cynthia order loudly.**

 **From behind Iida Garchomp came out of the sandstorm envelope in the fiery aura of her attack delivering a powerful blow to Iida's back.**

 **It was a critical hit.**

 **Iida fell at his trainer's feet out of commission.**

"NO! Iida have been beaten!" Mina cried in shock horror.

"Tch! She more clever then we first thought." Bakugo said with a click of his teeth as he felt Deku and Glasses were pretty close to wining if wasn't for the sandstorm.

"This isn't over yet! Deku got this!" Uraraka cheer her friends on, having faith they can turn this around still.

"Yeah! Got get them Izuku!" Denki cheer as well, with the kids joining as well.

 **"Iida!" Izuku got closer to his pokémon defeated form.**

 **"You did great, take a break" Izuku retrieves Iida back to his pokéball, Cynthia did the same because Garchomp got a lot of damage during the fight.**

 **"Kirishima, I choose you!" Izuku said while throwing the pokéball of his next pokémon.**

 **"T** **etsutetsu** **, Lend me your strength!" Cynthia said doing the same.**

 **Both pokéballs open, and two pokémon looking exactly the same appear on the field, both having the same characteristics, the appearance of a bipedal wolf with a spike coming out of their chests and both of their hands.**

 **"Cario" Kirishima snarl.**

 **"Lu, Lucarion" Cynthia's Lucario,T** **etsutetsu,** **growls back.**

"Oh come on! Even in a different world we are still the same!" Kirishima shouted, making his classmates laugh.

"Well, at least your Pokemon counterpart cool looking. So that a plus!" Mina said as she try to cheer her buddy up.

"Yeah man! I bet your pokemon counterpart just as strong as you." Sero added as well.

"You guys..." Kirishima said with some tears in his eyes.

 **"Well, this shall be interesting" Cynthia said "T** **etsutetsu** **, Extreme speed!"**

 **T** **etsutetsu** **dashes towards Kirishima faster than the eye can see and land multiple blows before he can react.**

 **"Kirishima, use Bone rush!" Izuku instruct him, between Kirishima's palms a bone stick is created and hits** **T** **etsutetsu** **with it making him stop his assault.**

 **"Now use sword dance!" Izuku order quickly and Kirishima start to move similar to a karate's kata style while his body glows in red energy increasing his attack finishing his movements with a fiery roar.**

"Oh~. Things are starting to heat up now!" Midnight said as she lick her lip as she recall how her world Kirishima and Tetsutetsu fought and how it look to be recreated here so far.

"Please don't lick your lips. Your being creepy." Mandalay said with a sweatdrop.

 **"Use aura sphere!" Cynthia said, in** **T** **etsutetsu** **hand a blue sphere appears and is launched towards Kirishima.**

 **"Kirishima use close combat and push the sphere back!" Izuku said with a confident smirk.**

 **"What?" Cynthia said surprised by her rival's counterattack.**

 **Kirishima does what his trainer said, and starts to deliver various punches to the sphere pushing it back,** **T** **etsutetsu** **wasn't going to fall that easily he start to concentrate more power in the sphere, both wolf pokémons start to struggle between their respective attacks pushing back and forth until one of them start to gain the upper hand.**

 **And the one that broke the stale mate is Kirishima.**

 **Thanks to the previous sword dance he gain a greater physical strength and start to push with all his might the sphere back, that was Izuku's strategy, and with one stronger punch he sends it back to** **T** **etsutetsu** **who couldn't dodge it in time he receive the blow of his own attack creating an explosion at the moment of the impact.**

 **T** **etsutetsu** **gets blown away, crashing to the ground where he stays fainted.**

"Hell yeah! GO Kirishima!" Denki cheer.

"Excellent work!" Iida cheer as well as he did hand chops.

"The heavy weight champions belt goes to team Izuku and Kirishima!" Mina declare.

Kirishima face was bright red as his friends cheer for him.

"Heh. I knew he would win." Bakugo said with a savage grin.

"Sure you did. And your hands weren't shaking in fear of him losing." Uraraka tease him lightly.

Bakugo glare lightly at her, but she just grin in response.

 **"Good job Kirishima!" Izuku congratulates his pokémon.**

 **"** **T** **etsutetsu** **take a rest, you did well." Cynthia said while retrieving her defeated pokémon "This is getting really interesting, Togekiss, lend me your strength."**

 **Cynthia sends her next pokémon a beautiful bird like pokémon with white feathers.**

 **"kiss, tog" Togekiss said spreading her wings.**

 **"Kirishima, can you keep up?" Izuku ask gaining a nod as a response.**

 **'Well thanks to his steel type the flying moves are not that effective, And he receive minimum damage from before, let's begin.' Izuku thought to himself.**

 **"Use Metal claw!" Izuku order.**

"I see. So like Quirks, there different type of Pokemons. And base on the what we saw so far, it element base." All Might put together.

"I agree. I suppose that help with learning how to care for Pokemon if they have needs from different type." Mirio said as he wonder how many Pokemons is there, and what type would he get.

"Round two. Let see how you do!" Sero said with a bigger grin as he want to see how this turn out for Izuku and his team.

 **Kirishima dashes with his claws covered in a metallic grey color ready to slash at Togekiss.**

 **"Dodge it with agility." Cynthia call out quickly.**

 **At the moment Kirishima was about to slash Togekiss when she fades away in a blur of motion leaving a afterimage behind.**

"Wow she fast!" Kouta said in surprise.

"She move so quickly an after image was left." Eri added as well as she didn't think such speed was possible, even when she help Izuku goes 100% and move fast.

But she assume after image was impossible to do for anyone with his speed.

 **"Where did she?" Izuku ask astonished, with a face reflecting confusion while scanning the field looking for Togekiss, he locates her above the field soaring over Kirishima.**

 **"Kirishima above you use aura sphere!" Izuku commands.**

 **Kirishima looks up and saw Togekiss, he starts charging the same blue sphere that** **T** **etsutetsu** **used before.**

 **"Togekiss, double team." Cynthia says calmly.**

 **Kirishima fires the attack but when it was about to hit Togekiss she divides in two**

 **"What?!" Izuku asked astonished for the sudden move.**

 **Togekiss keeps duplicating herself until there's at least ten of her.**

"Oh that bullshit." Bakugo growl out in frustration.

"Langue." Iida said despite being shock as well.

"Shut it!"

"When will these kids stop fighting each other." Aziwa wonder to himself with a sigh.

 **"Togekiss use aura sphere!" Cynthia orders and all the clones start to charge the attack simultaneously and star to send it towards Kirishima, all of them seems to fade the moment they hit Kirishima except for one hitting him in the back making him fall to the ground while howling in pain.**

 **"Kirishima!" Izuku cries out in concern.**

 **"The other Togekiss attacks didn't get him so at least one of them is real." Izuku realized.**

 **"Kirishima try to sense the true Togekiss aura and use metal claw in her!" Izuku instruct him**

 **Getting back to his feet Kirishima's ears start to rise up and glow, the Lucario species have the ability to sense other living beings, so with that in mind and with the other Togekiss being only images only one of them will have an aura.**

 **It worked.**

"Wow. This Kirishima have some slick moves." Jiro said as she wonder how sensing others like that would work for humans.

Some of the Pussycats wince a little of how similar that ability was to now Quirkless teammate.

 **Kirishima was able to locate the true Togekiss and he jumps in the air with his metal claws slashing her in the belly while the clones fade.**

 **"Tch, not bad…but now you're up in the air, Togekiss territory use aura sphere!" Cynthia said.**

 **Togekiss gain her balance in the air once again and wrap her wings around Kirishima trapping him.**

 **"No, Kirishima!" Izuku cries out fearing for his pokémon safety.**

 **Togekiss open her mouth with the aura sphere ready and let go of Kirishima who start falling to the ground then Togekiss shots the sphere impacting point blank at Kirishima and making his impact to the ground more painful and creating a great cloud of dust.**

 **When the dust dissipates Kirishima is in the ground face first fainted.**

Everyone wince at how much that look like it hurted, but they gave the Pokemon a round of applauds for sticking to it til the bitter end.

Kirishima had manly tears going down his face.

"You were really manly out there other me! You earn your rest!" Kirishima said with his manly tears going down some more as he gave his counterpart on the screen a thumb up.

Everyone either sweatdrop or gave a awkward chuckle at Kirishima display.

 **"Come back Kirishima, you did a great job" Izuku said while putting Kirishima back at his capsule and getting another one out "Go, Tokoyami!"**

 **And great bird pokémon with brown feathers in most of his body and a red bang hanging in his forehead appears.**

 **"Staraptor!" Tokoyami chirped.**

Everyone look between the two a few time before nodding as it did fit.

"Man. Is Izuku whole team fill with everyone in 1-A?" Denki ask with a head tilt.

"Maybe. I wonder what mine counterpart is like." Uraraka wonder as she wanting to laugh at the 'hair' Tokoyami had as a Pokemon, but she didn't want to upset him.

"It maybe floating related." Mina said with a shrug.

 **"Tokoyami, Aerial Ace!" Izuku said and Tokoyami fly at top speed towards Togekiss while a white energy concentrates in front of his beak.**

 **"Togekiss stop him with aura sphere!" Cynthia commands.**

 **Togekiss start shooting her aura spheres towards Tokoyami but he dodge them with no effort, Tokoyami then hits Togekiss with his aerial ace.**

 **"Togekiss come back!" Cynthia yells switching her pokémon "Milotic, lend me your strength!"**

 **From Cynthia's new pokéball appears a beautiful sea snake pokémon with what appears to be rose hair and a blue siren like tail.**

"Whoa. It so pretty." Eri said in awe as her eyes had a shine to them as she look at the sea snake pokemon.

Mirio gave a little smile as he was happy that Eri have been growing out of her as they watch more and more of these videos.

"Maybe we can ask Leo to interact with one later." Mirio offer, making Eri jump up and down in exictment, making the girls giggle at how cute Eri was.

 **"Milotic!" She cries.**

 **"Tokoyami use aerial ace!" Izuku commands and once again Tokoyami fly at max speed towards Milotic.**

 **"Milotic use water pulse!" Cynthia said and Milotic launch a water sphere impacting against Tokoyami and creating a great wave of water that push away Tokoyami.**

 **Tokoyami regain his balance in the air but the attack really damages him.**

 **"Tokoyami, come back!" Izuku switches "Go Denki!" he then sent his Luxray back to battle.**

 **"Use discharge!"**

"I see. He trying to play it smart. I suppose that make sense. If your team is getting weaker as the battle goes on, it best to conserve as much as stamina as possible." Tiger said with a nod as something like this was simple Hero Team tactics that get use when there is a battle.

"Heh. I guess Izuku will always have a plain and play it smart." Momo said with a smile of pride of her classmate (and future boyfriend maybe?).

"That our Deku!" Uraraka cheer happily.

 **Denki let out his powerful electric attack but Cynthia saw it coming a mile ago.**

 **"Protection." Cynthia says calmly.**

 **A force shield appears around Milotic deflecting the attack.**

 **"Denki use thunder wave." Izuku said.**

 **"Don't let him use dragon tail!" Cynthia order.**

 **Denki start to charge his electrostatic attack but Milotic was faster, enveloping her tail with a familiar fiery flame aura she delivers a powerful blow to Denki's side batting him away.**

 **"Denki!" Izuku calls out.**

 **Denki gets up but that last attack really hurt him.**

"He barely hanging on. He running out of steam." Jirou noted with a grimace as this battle was getting tense with each attack.

"I won't drop just yet. Not when I have so much to prove." Denki whisper to himself, praying his other self pull through for Izuku one last time before he goes down.

"Come on Denki. You got this!" Toru cheer.

 **"Denki discharge!" Izuku shouted.**

 **"Ice beam!" Cynthia commands.**

 **Both pokémon launch their attacks colliding with each other and creating a explosion.**

 **"Denki you know what to do track her and use discharge!" Izuku tells Denki and he does the same he did during his fight with Spiritomb.**

 **"Milotic protection!" Cynthia says.**

 **The same situation as before occurs Denki launch his attack but Milotic summons her shield and protect herself.**

 **"End this dragon tail!" Cynthia says determined to end it now.**

 **Milotic leaps to where Denki is and delivers a devastating blow with her fiery tail in Denki's head bringing him to the ground fainted.**

"Damn it. I'm sorry Izuku." Denki grumble to himself, feeling bad he let a friend down so lamely.

Everyone wince at how hard Denki was hit, but cheer for him as he fought the hardest so far.

"He gave it his all. And for that, he gave Izuku a fighting chance." Tokoyami said with a nod of approval.

 **'She overcome the type advantage.' Izuku thought impressed.**

 **"Come back Denki, you did well." Izuku then pulls out another pokéball "Go Uraraka!"**

 **A pokemon with the appearance of a hot air balloon appears it was purple and had a yellow cross marc in her face.**

 **"Drib, Drifblim." She said.**

Bakugo burst out laughing as he saw the Pokemon.

"Oh my god it fit so damn well Round face!" Bakugo said as he laugh.

Uraraka pouted a little, but said nothing.

"It so cute!" Mina squeal as she wanted to hug that version of Uraraka.

"Don't think that will work for some reason." Momo said with a sigh.

 **"Uraraka use Will-O-Wisp." Izuku instruct her, Uraraka launch purple ambers towards Milotic and she is covered in fire getting burned.**

 **"Tch. Milotic ice beam!" Cynthia ordered frustrated for the condition her pokémon got.**

 **Milotic shots the blue beam but Dribflim floats above it evading the attack, then the burning took effect damaging Milotic.**

 **"Shadow ball!" Izuku order and Uraraka creates a black sphere launching it towards Milotic.**

 **"Block it with your dragon tail!" Cynthia said quickly.**

 **Milotic envelope her tail with the fiery aura and bats away the sphere, she then leaps towards Uraraka and hitting her sides, the burn then again kicks in damaging Milotic.**

"Hmm. Izuku is stalling. He knows he can't beat that Milotic in a fight by itself, but he can weaken it enough before delivery the final blow. That what his 'Burn' is doing." Torodoki noted with interest as he wonder if he can make something similar to that attack.

He file the idea later in his head as he want to see if he could talk to the teachers later on it.

"I agree. That Milotic had proven it power and I think Izuku don't want the risk of losing steam while focusing on one Pokemon when she have more." Momo agree with a nod.

 **"Use Hex!" Izuku said, Uraraka composes herself after the attack and use release a black lightning damaging gravely Milotic and defeating her.**

 **"Hmm, clever. Hex is a move that has the double of strength if the target has a state problem, like being burn, You did well Milotic come back." Cynthia pulls out another pokéball.**

Torodoki high fave himself in his brain for being right.

"Well. Glade to see Izuku is smart." Inko said as she didn't know what to say so far as she did not have combat experiences like everyone else and the kids were just in thrall of what they were seeing.

 **"Togekiss, Lend me your strength once again!"**

 **Togekiss appears in the field flying.**

 **"Togekiss double team!" Cynthia orders and Togekiss creates dozens of clones.**

 **"Again? Uraraka ominous wind."**

 **Uraraka starts spinning around and a dark wind starts to blow the start vanishing Togekiss clones.**

 **"Togekiss use shock wave!" Before the final clones disappears Togekiss launch and electric move towards Uraraka stopping her spinning and defeating her.**

"Noooo! Uraraka!" Mina cried as she saw the cute pokemon was now out of the battle so quickly.

"She gave it her all and then some. I say she earn a good rest." Present Mic said with a nod of respect for the balloon pokemon.

Uraraka just sweatdrop as wanted to point out she was here, but decided not to as that would just make her feel awkward.

 **"Come back Uraraka, great job out there." Izuku pulls out Tokoyami's pokéball and sends him to the battle "Tokoyami use fly!"**

 **Tokoyami goes high in the battlefield while a burble as a protection wraps around him.**

 **"Shock wave!" Cynthia said to Togekiss.**

 **When Togekiss shots the attack it gets reflected by the bubble covering Tokoyami. Tokoyami in the bubble make a nosedive straight to Togekiss back and pushing her to the floor until they crash, Tokoyami got back to the air and Togekiss remains to the ground fainted.**

 **"Nice Tokoyami!" Izuku cheers.**

"Hell yeah! Tokoyami coming for that win!" Kirishima cheer for his teammate.

"Yeah! Keep it up!" Denki cheer as well.

"Yay! I was revenge!" Uraraka cheer happily.

"Good job Tokoyami! Your Pokemon counterpart is very well train and deciation to Izuku cause! I couldn't be more proud!" Iida said to Tokoyami with his usual arm chops.

"Is it just me, or did they grew closer as this battle progress?" Mina ask with a sweatdrop.

"I notice too. It got to do with them all being on the same team with Izuku." Momo answer with a small giggle.

 **"Good work Togekiss." Cynthia retrieve her pokémon.**

 **"Garchomp, once more lend me your strength!" Cynthia said sending Garchomp back to the field.**

 **'Cynthia is still keeping one pokémon just like me. If I can get it out now, I'll gain the advantage. I just got the move.' Izuku thought strategizing the course of the battle.**

 **"Garchomp, Dragon Rush!"**

 **Garchomp dashes covered in the blue fiery aura towards Tokoyami who goes higher to avoid the attack, but Garchomp anticipate this and change her trajectory to land a hit on Tokoyami's back.**

 **"Tokoyami use whirlwind!" Tokoyami swing his wings fiercely and creates a tornado trapping Garchomp in it and sending him flying to the air she is suddenly pulls in his pokéball and Cynthia's last pokémon is send forcefully to the field.**

 **"No Roserade!" Cynthia calls out.**

"Clever boy. He knew his team would be at a devastating lost if he waited for the last Pokemon, so he force her to sent out the last one to drain before he sent out his well rested one." All Might said with a smirk.

"Heh. This kids just have all sort of tricks up his sleeves don't he." Mandalay said as she was far into the battle then she should be, but with teamwork on point like this, she can't help it.

"Let see how Cynthia could counter this." Midnight said as she knew Izuku wasn't out of the woods just yet.

Like in any battle, the tide can change at a roll of a dice.

 **Cynthia's last pokémon was an humanoid creature with a red rose in her left hand and a blue one in her right.**

 **'A plant type perfect!' Izuku's mind celebrate.**

 **"Now Tokoyami aerial ace!"**

 **Tokoyami fly at max speed hitting her in the gut.**

 **Cynthia smirks as she saw this.**

 **When Staraptor backs away from Roserade a sudden purple energy shocks him and he lets out a howl of pain.**

 **"What?!" Izuku ask surprised and afraid for his pokémon safety.**

 **"Poison point! Roserade's ability can poisons pokémon who uses a physical attack on her." Cynthia explains.**

"Clever girl." Present Mic said with a grimace as he knew what that meant for Tokoyami on the screen and the advantage Izuku had.

"She plan for this! She knew someone may had a type advantage for this and plain around it!" Momo said in awe.

"Guess being Champion wasn't just for show huh?" Denki grimace as he knew where this was going too.

'Sorry Izuku. But it look like this is where I fall.' Tokoyami thought with a sigh.

 **"Now Roserade, poison jab!"**

 **Roserade leaps on air and delivers several blows to Tokoyami, plus the poison that put Tokoyami down.**

 **"Tokoyami come back, you did great buddy." Izuku then pulls out his last pokéball.**

 **"I'm counting on you." Izuku whispers to the pokéball.**

 **"Kacchan, I choose you!"**

"Of course! Who else would it have been!" Toru said happily as she jump and down on her seat.

"I'm suprise we didn't see this coming really." Jirou said with a sigh.

"Oh shut up!" Bakugo growl out.

Everyone else lean in as they want to see which Pokemon Bakugo was in this world.

 **Out of the pokéball a monkey with white fur and fire on his head and also had some golden stripes around his body.**

 **"INFERNAPE!" Roars viciously.**

Uraraka and Denki lost it and burst out laughing hard.

"Oh my god that too perfect! Your a angry fire monkey!" Denki said in between laughs.

"SHUT YOUR HOLE SPARKY!" Bakugo shouted angrily.

 **"A fire type… if I send Garchomp and he wins, it will be easy for him to beat Roserade, right now I'm going to keep fighting with Roserade and try to tired him out." Cynthia planned.**

 **"Roserade poison jab."**

 **Roselia dashes with her roses glowing in a purple color.**

 **"Kacchan dig!" Izuku calls out quickly.**

 **Kacchan digs a hole avoiding Roserade venomous attack**

 **"Where did he?" Cynthia asks herself as she scan the area for any signs for Kacchan.**

 **Suddenly the earth behind Roserade cracks open and Kacchan jumps out a hole**

 **"Flamethrower!" Izuku commands quickly before Cynthia could react.**

 **Kacchan open his mouth and launch a powerful torrent of flames point blank at Roserade defeating her.**

"Hell yeah! One hit KO your weird looking plant thing!" Bakugo shouted with a smirk.

"And he super into it now." Kirishima chuckle out.

"hard not to be when it you on the screen." Denki admit with a sheepish smile.

 **"Roserade come back." Cynthia retrieves her and spoke to Izuku "You did well, I'm really surprised Izuku, you made sure to not use your stronger pokémon until the end, and you made sure that all of my pokémon were worn so it will be easier for him to fight them, Am I right?"**

 **"Yes. I made that strategy up when you changed Garchomp the first time, with your stronger pokémon so tired after her fight with Iida I need the second option to beat her in the best condition as possibly to fight her. And that second option being Kacchan." Izuku explain.**

"Heh. Real smooth Izuku. Real smooth." Mei said with a giggle as she was enjoying the battle.

"Man. I keep forgetting that he so smart at times." Mina said with a chuckle.

"We'll need to work harder to catch up to him now." Sero said with a bigger grin as he was feeling pump to do more training and studying to catch up to Izuku level.

"Here come the final stretch..." Torodoki mumble to himself as knew this is all or nothing for both sides.

 **"Well let's finish this, Garchomp lend me your strength one last time." Cynthia sends her stronger pokémon for the final showdown.**

 **"Kacchan use Shadow claw!" Izuku command and Kacchan's right hand is covered in darkness and takes the form of a fiery claw.**

 **"Garchomp dragon tail!" Garchomp use the fiery dragon move he'd been using for most of the fight.**

 **Both pokémon dashes towards the center of the field and their attacks collides, Kacchan is being pushed back by the dragons superior forces but…**

 **"Use the other shadow claw!" Izuku instruct.**

 **And so Kacchan's free hand is covered in darkness as well, he uses the claw clashing with Garchomp's tail to grab her and pull her towards him and slash her across the face with her free hand.**

"Eat it you oversize lizard!" Bakugo cheer happily.

"I'm suprise he not upset he being boss around by Izuku here." Tokoyami noted.

"I think he too caught up with the battle to even realize." Jirou answer with a shrug.

"Jeez, this is getting a lot more tense now we know they are down to their last Pokemon for battle." Present Mic said as everyone and himself were on the edge of their seats, excited to see how this ends after a long and hard fought battle between both sides.

 **"Garchomp use earthquake!" Cynthia orders.**

 **"Jump and get on Garchomp's back" Izuku commands, and Kacchan jumps off the ground and land in the back of Garchomp's head.**

 **"Assault him with shadow claws!" Kacchan use the shadow claws to start slashing Garchomp's head.**

 **"Get him off with dragon rush!" Cynthia instruct.**

 **Garchomp envelops herself in the fiery dragon aura and dashes to a nearby wall and slam her back with Kacchan in it.**

 **"Kacchan!" Izuku cries in worry as he sees Kacchan collapsing to the ground.**

"Don't you dare lose you Monkey fuck! Get back up!" Bakugo growl out to his counterpart.

"Jeez, he really piss now." Denki said with a sweatdrop.

"They could still win this! Come on Kacchan!" Uraraka cheer.

 **"That was a good fight but it seems is ov-"**

 _ **(** **Pokemon GBA Remix: My Hero Academia "You Say Run")**_

 **"INFER!" Cynthia's statement was cut off by a sudden roar of anger.**

 **That roar calls everyone's attention as they seen Kacchan getting back to his feet and the flames in his head brightening with more intensity.**

 **"T-that's blaze! Infernape's ability… Kacchan's ability!" Izuku exclaims excited.**

 **"Heh, this is really getting Exciting, Garchomp use earthquake!" Cynthia orders.**

 **"Don't let her! Use flamethrower!" Izuku commands.**

 **Garchomp was ready to create a seism a giant flamethrower hits him and send her flying she back flips and land on her feet.**

 **"Let's finish this!" Both trainers said in unison as they reach the climax of the battle.**

 **"Dragon rush!"**

 **"Kacchan use Flare Blitz!"**

"GO KACCHAN!" Everyone that was Izuku Pokemon and the kids cheer loudly for the Pokemon the screen as they knew that this move will decided everything.

"Go get them!" Everyone else cheer as were so pump for this final attack.

"Show them what you got you stupid monkey!" Bakugo shouted as his pokemon counterpart look like him when he got excited in a fight.

 **Both trainers selects the final moves, Garchomp envelops in the fiery aura while Kacchan use the fire in his head to cover himself in a blazing orange aura that then turns blue.**

 **They both launched themselves at the center of the field were they collides with each other, struggling to get the upper hand and releasing a giant amount of energy.**

 **"GARRRRRRRRCHOMP!" Cynthia's Garchomp roars.**

 **"INFERNAPEEEEEE!" Kacchan roars at the top of his lung.**

 **Finally a giant explosion is created and both pokémon past each other his backs facing.**

 **Kacchan suffers the recoil of his attack and for Garchomp's dragon rush.**

 **But behind…**

 **Garchomp body combust in fire making him growl in pain.**

 **But still standing.**

 **Both pokémon turn around and face each other, so do their trainers no one during to do anything.**

Everyone was holding their breath as they saw this, worry for the outcome, but excited in their eyes as they wonder who finally won this long and brutal battle.

"Come on Deku. You got this." Uraraka pray silently.

"Come on you two. Show us that all that hard work was for something." Denki whisper to himself.

"Come one come on." Iida and Tokoyami pray.

"Show us that manly spirit you two have." Krishima said as he was worry for them.

 **Until one of them fell...**

 **...It was Garchomp.**

 **"We…We won…WE WON!" Izuku cheers in excitement rushing to his partners.**

 **"Kacchan you were amazing!" he said hugging him.**

"YES!" Everyone cheer happily.

"Now that how it done!" Bakugo cheer for himself on the screen.

"Man, I was so worry for a moment." Toru admitted to herself with a breath she was holding.

 **"Hehe, you make a wonderful job Garchomp come back." Cynthia said while putting Garchomp to rest and then walks towards Izuku.**

 **"Congratulations, now I'm have the honored to watch the rise of Sinnoh's new champion!"**

 **"T-thank you, for give me the chance to prove myself t-to make my dream come true!" Izuku said at the verge of tears.**

 **"Come now; let's preserve your name for the history."**

 **And so Cynthia lead Izuku to a room:**

 **The Hall of Fame, where he records his name along with his Pokémon's name in the story of the Sinnoh league.**

(End)

Everyone was still cheering for Izuku and his team that now were on the screen for them all to see.

The ones with Pokemon counterparts were so proud of their others self for giving it their all and never doubting Izuku through all of that.

They didn't realize two people were watching them.

"Seem like they are happy." Leo chuckle laugh as she fix her hair.

"Heh. I figure it would. These videos, while mostly for fun, are to insipre them to grow stronger and help make Izuku stronger too. That one of the reasons I brought them here." The second person said with a grin as his hoodie cover his face with a shadow.

"Heh. Suuure. Well, I think we can show them a few more before we give them a break." Leo said with a giggle.

"Yeah. I wonder how Joker will handle on seeing his mother again after so long." the person said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it father. It will work out find." Leo said as she place a hand on the person shoulders.

"I hope so. Otherwise, things will be awkward real fast when they get home." The person said with a nervous chuckle as he walk away.

 **And done!**

 **I hope you enjoy my friend work and stuff. Make sure to check his stuff and let him know he did awesome on this.**

 **Anyway, that all folks! Have a goodnight and see y'all next time!**


	16. Chapter FIGHT!

**One minute melee inspire-ish. I really like how they built a world around the characters that meet and fight. So I try to do my own spin on it.**

 **Also, big shout out to my friend Guikoi making the fighting portions. They were a big help in that part of the story.**

 **I also had a friend of my who read some of my work and edit this as well. She did a lot for me, so shout out to my friend! Anyway,the only thing she didn't edit was the reaction.**

 **That part need to stay secret til release.**

 **Also, I'm still here! Never dead. Just tire and work is busy during summer time. So sorry for late updates.**

 **Anyway, it time to start!**

Everyone was engross about the 'Pokemon' and what they could do.

The teachers were discussing how useful they could be for Heroes to have.

The student's gush over their classmates Pokemon counterpart and how Izuku may have a Pokemon for each of them.

Inko was playing with the kids as her mind wonder about all these versions of her son were so different, and yet they all hold the same fire in their eyes.

She couldn't be anymore proud of them, but she worry for some of them.

She will pray for all their safety even though they all are from different world, but it doesn't change the fact they are her son.

After everyone finish talking, the screen started up again.

Everyone sat up straighter as they turn to the screen.

But they notice something different.

It show Izuku and some child with a 'VS' symbol against some man with red eyes.

"I'm guessing we're watching a fight then." Torodoki said with a deadpan expression as everyone were worry for Izuku and the child as the screen started.

 **Izuku sighed as he jumped from tree to tree.**

 **"I hope Eri is okay. I look away for a second and she ran into the forest, disappearing from my sight." Izuku mumbled to himself as he kept going and stopped as he landed in an open field and looked around.**

 **"Hmm... Eri would most likely be here if she kept going straight." Izuku said to himself as he looked around and saw a tiny girl floating in the air with a rifle strapped on her back.**

Everyone gave Eri a amuse look as she blush in embarrassment as she ran off without supervision.

"Just to make sure I'm seeing things right, but is that little girl with a gun?" Denki ask with a frown.

"That is a gun. I wonder why someone so young is holding on to a rifle?" Momo response in surprise.

"I don't know. But something tell me she not to be mess with." All Might said as he felt something in his guts to be alert to the girl.

 **'Huh? That's a little girl, isn't it? I should see if she's lost and maybe see if she's seen Eri.' Izuku thought as he made his way to the girl.**

 **(A few seconds earlier)**

 **'Ugh. I just had to look away from Viktoriya for a second, and the next thing I know, she rushes off to help a little lost girl.' Tanya thought with a groan as she could be doing something more effective than wasting time looking for her adjutant.**

 **"Hmph, what a waste of time." Tanya said as she kept her eyes out for her ally. She stopped as she felt a large power source behind her and she quickly jumped to action.**

 **She quickly moved away and pulled out her pistol and aimed it at the power source.**

The heroes frown at how quickly she was able to pull out her pistol and aim.

"She been in plenty of fights." Present Mic said with a frown.

"And she kill many as her hand is too steady. She aiming to kill with what she see as a threat."Aizawa said with a narrow stare at the girl.

'She dangerous.' The heroes thought with a frown.

 **"WAIT WAIT! DON'T SHOOT! I'M JUST LOOKING FOR SOMEONE!" Izuku shouted in fear as he held his arms up to show that he means no harm.**

Everyone burst out laughing at how ridicules this look.

A teen looking ready to cry with his arms up as a little girl pointed a gun at him.

It was amusing to say the least.

 **"Who are you?" Tanya demanded as she glares at the boy in front of her.**

 **'That raw power. It feels so dangerous, yet it holds no malice.' Tanya thought as she stares at the young boy in front of her.**

 **"I'm Izuku. Just a boy on vacation really, but I lost track of a child. You wouldn't have seen a small white haired girl with a little horn around here did you, also side note, what's your name?" Izuku answer with a sheepish smile.**

"So that why Eri ran off. She was so excited to see a new place. That understandable." Mina giggle as Eri pouted a little.

Everyone found this cute as Kouta was curious on why the girl is focus on Izuku 'power'.

All Might rise a brow in surprise as he didn't One For All could be sense by others. He should noted that for later in case it was possible.

If someone could sense One For All, then it could put Izuku at risk.

 **Tanya stared at him for a while, once she saw he wasn't lying, she lowered her gun and sighed.**

 **"I haven't seen a white-haired child around here, especially not one with a horn. I was looking for my adjutant. She ran off without my permission and now I'm annoyed. We are behind schedule." Tanya said with her arms cross in annoyance.**

 **"Also, my name is Tanya." She adds after a short pause.**

"So she a soldier then? I didn't see that coming." Uraraka said in surprise.

"I didn't either. But it make sense since she is holding weapons and her outfit does look to be military issue wear now I see up close." Iida said as he adjust his glasses and stare at the screen with a frown, not sure it a good idea to have kids so young as soldiers.

"And now we got a name to this face too. That good." Mei added as she was wondering how she was floating.

 **"O-oh. I'm sure she had a good reason." Izuku said, trying to ease the girl's silent anger.**

 **"She better. Otherwise, there will be a huge hellish punishment." Tanya said with a click of her teeth.**

 **"Heh heh heh." Izuku just laughed awkwardly as he scratched his cheek sheepishly.**

Everyone stare at the girl and a picture of Bakugo pop in their mind as they could see the two share the same personalty.

"We found Bakugo long lost sister." Denki joke out loud, making everyone chuckle/giggle.

"WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE SPARKY FACE!" Bakugo shouted.

Everyone burst out laughing at Bakugo reaction.

 **The two were pulled out from their thought as they heard rustling from a nearby tree, prompting the two to enter a combat stance.**

 **They both frowned as they saw a young girl with white hair, red eyes, a purple dress with a white skirt stumble out of the brush, hands covering a large bleeding wound on her side.**

 **"P-Please help m-me." The girl said as she fell over.**

Everyone flinch as they didn't expect this suddenly.

"Who would just a thing to someone so young." All Might growl out angrily.

"I don't know. But they are on my shit list now." Aizawa said with his eyes glowing a bit in his anger.

Mirio pull Eri closer as he saw the girl. She look so similar to Eri that it made him re-flexing pulling her to him for safety.

Eri and Kouta stare in horror at wound. It was bleeding a lot.

 **Izuku reacted first and rushed to her side, though Tanya just lifted a brow at the sudden appearance.**

 **Izuku checked her pulse and sigh in relief. "She's alive… but I don't think she will last long if she loses more blood," Izuku said as he started to take his shirt off.**

 **"What are you doing? She's as good as dead even if we stop the bleeding." Tanya said with her arms crossed.**

 **"I can't leave anyone to die without trying to save them! She needs help, so I'll help." Izuku said with a growl as he ripped his shirt and then wrapped it around the wound, tightening it painfully to hopefully stall the bleeding until they could get her proper medical attention.**

"Yeah! Go Izu-chan! Save another child life!" Tooru cheer happily as she swung her arms up and down to show her exictment.

"Yeah!... Wait now that I think about it. Deku really good at saving children." Uraraka said in surprise as she suddenly realize how many times he save children.

Everyone thought on that for a moment and agree on how accurate that is.

"I'm surprise on how cold Tanya is. They could help her and she willing to let someone die if it look to be a lost cause." Torodoki said with a frown.

"Either she really have no heart, or her job made her like that. Both aren't very good to think about." Pixie Bob said with a grimace.

 **"That should hold for now. Maybe I can get Eri to help her." Izuku mumbled to himself but stopped as he felt a sudden burst of killing intent. He grabbed the girl and jump away in time to avoid a spear stabbing into the dirt where he just was.**

 **"Tch. I had hoped to kill that doll before you moved, mongrel." A voice said with a growl in his voice.**

 **Izuku and Tanya looked at the source of the voice and frowned as they saw a red-eyed, blond haired man. He was also wearing gaudy golden armor. He looked at Izuku and Tanya like they were just animals in his way.**

Everyone glare at the man as they saw him walk toward Izuku and Tanya with no care.

The Pro's hero felt a shiver go up their spine at the man.

They could tell this man was VERY dangerous.

All Might felt he maybe more dangerous then All For One if push enough.

'Midorya my boy. Please be careful. He more powerful then I could ever dream off.' All Might thought with a shiver.

"...That one retarded looking armor." Bakugo said with a smirk, making the room laugh as they didn't expect him to say that so suddenly.

 **"Did you try to kill this girl?" Tanya inquired with her arms uncrossed.**

 **"Hmph. I don't need to answer to mongrels like you. Now hand the girl over so I can kill her or I'll kill you as well." The man said with no care in his voice.**

 **"...Yep, he's going to die." Tanya said with an annoyed expression as she didn't like how he was looking down on her.**

"Oho she piss." Denki said with a sweatdrop as he felt like this fight was about to get crazy.

"Tch. Arrogant prick. I hate fuckers who think their better everyone." Bakugo said with gritted teeth.

Everyone gave Bakugo a deadpan stare before shaking their heads at how dumb that sounded coming from him of all people.

'Not even going to start.' Momo thought with a sigh as she want to focus on the fight more.

 **"I'm afraid we will need to fight our way out. Otherwise, he won't let us leave, let alone help the girl." Izuku said as he gently placed the girl down.**

 **"I find myself in agreement. So, let's shut this man up and move on. I still need to find my adjutant and get back to the base camp." Tanya said with a sigh as she glared at the man.**

 **"Heh. You mongrels think you can beat me, Gilgamesh! Hmph, you should learn your place and listen to your king." Gilgamesh said cockily, seeing as he wasn't worried about two children fighting him.**

 **"Let's see about that," Izuku said as he started to spark with Fowl Cowl covering him, the red light enhancing his glare.**

 **"Let us silence him quickly. He's starting to annoy me." Tanya growled as she ready her gun.**

 **[CLASH!]**

Everyone jump at the sudden voice shouting as they were so focus on Izuku and Tanya.

"Man. I forgot how scary Izuku could look when he on the job." Mina said as she haven't seen Izuku glare in a long while.

"And Tanya look down right murderous." Sero said with a gulp as he saw how dark her glare is.

Tokoyami was lost in thoughts as took note of what Izuku and Tanya said. Or to be more accurate, his name.

'Gilgamesh he call himself. Is he really THE Gilgamesh or is he just calling himself that?' Tokoyami mentally ask himself as he wasn't sure if the two will be alright as he read the legend behind the man and hope he just some punk with the name.

 **Golden ripples in space appeared around Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes. He smirked and lifted a single hand up.**

 **Izuku tensed up and glanced at the girl. Just as Gilgamesh began moving, Izuku reached down, grabbed her and pushed the girl into Tanya's hands and pushed the two away.**

 **Gilgamesh lowered his hand, and swords flew from the ripples and raced towards Izuku. The boy ducked under one of them and then leaped over a second, he saw that when they landed, the swords would disappear in golden dust before Gilgamesh would shoot them again.**

 **'So, he essentially has an unlimited arsenal… that's bad for me.'**

Everyone winces as they Gilgamesh shot swords at Izuku.

"Izuku was right to move the girl to safety. It would be hard for him to fight if he needed to not only dodge the blades, but make sure she wasn't hit in the cross fire." Midnight said with nod of apporavel.

"Yeah. But that man abilities is concerning. He can tire out Izuku quickly if he just keep firing while he be in at his peek if he get close." Torodoki said with a frown.

"Heh. If you think this will beat that idiotic Deku, then your an idiot." Bakugo said with a eyeroll.

"Yeah! It Izuku! He will win this no problem!" Kouta cheer as Eri nodded her head in agreement.

Everyone smile at the three faith in Izuku favor.

 **Izuku grit his teeth as a blade scrapped his cheek. Izuku looked to see a smirking Gilgamesh.**

 **'He's just playing… He's not even serious!'**

 **Izuku put a foot on the ground and kicked off towards Gilgamesh, who hummed.**

 **"So, you have the same power as a Servant? Interesting." Gilgamesh didn't even move, and let a shield appear in front of him and block Izuku's punch, before a great hammer slammed into the kid's gut, sending him into the ground. "But that low a power would never be enough to even touch me."**

 **Another shield appeared above Gilgamesh which blocked a magical blast from Tanya's rifle.**

"Tch. He got good reflexes." Bakugo said with grit teeth.

"Yeah. If Tanya haven't came in when she did, I don't think Izuku would be getting up soon." Sero said with a sweatdrop.

"But man. Those abilities is bullshit." Denki said with a groan.

"And he said Servants. Didn't we seen a world with that term not that long ago?" Mina ask with a thinking posture.

"Yeah. Izuku was summon as a Servant in that one. Do you think this person a 'Servant' as well?" Present Mic ask with a frown.

"It possible." Aizawa answer with a groan.

 **"Hmmm… so you wish to be put down as well?" He asked, before the portals for his Gate of Babylon aimed towards the Mage.**

 **Tanya growled as she flew around the weapons, one hand on the girl, Illya, and the other holding her Mondragon rifle.**

 **With Gilgamesh's focus on Tanya, Izuku was able to get back up, regroup, and come up with a plan.**

 **"TANYA!" He shouted before he ran towards Gilgamesh, who sneered at him before sending a few spears at him.**

 **Izuku jumped and spun around to dodge all the spears, before landing on the ground and rearing back his fist. Gilgamesh saw this and created another portal, which a shield popped half out of to block the attack.**

"What Izuku planing? He should know a attack up front won't work on him." Kirishima ask with a frown.

"He took a page out of mine book." Mirio said with a cheerful smile as he knew what Izuku was doing.

"Huh?" Some of them said with a confuse expression.

 **Izuku smirked as he didn't attack, but instead grab the shield and using it to vault himself up towards Tanya, who put her Mondragon rifle back on her back and grabbed Izuku's hand, before shooting up towards the sky.**

"He feign him out to gain an advantage to do something else." Momo said in realization as she connected the dots on what happen.

"Clever girl." Present Mic said with a chuckle.

"And Tanya knew what he was planning without words. They are very good together." All Might said with a chuckle.

 **Gilgamesh watched them go. "Hmmm… he's pretty smart." Gilgamesh said before he grit his teeth in anger as he saw the big dent on his shield.**

 **"How dare he…" Another portal formed under Gilgamesh, a golden throne rising out of it, upon which he lazily at down. The throne kept rising out of the portal, which expanded as the throne was revealed to be attached to a giant sleek golden machine that looked similar to a spaceship.**

 **It had two large glowing green wings that unfurled before the ship began to lift into the ground as Gilgamesh's portal disappeared. "Vimana…"**

 **It shot into the sky with a boom, Gilgamesh still relaxed on the open air throne.**

Everyone jaw drop in shock as they seen the 'Throne'.

"Okay. Now THAT is bullshit." Sero said as he didn't he see something like that ever.

"So this man doesn't only summon weapons he could fire like bullets, but he can summon objects that allow him to travel in air. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Denki shouted in shock.

"Yeah. This cement that this is THE Gilgamesh they are fighting." Tokoyami whisper to himself in fear.

 **Tanya looked back and saw it. "Shit! Kid…" She looked down at Izuku. "Can you do anything ranged? I have my hands full here!"**

 **"Yeah… I got something." Izuku said with a grimace. He looked back at Gilgamesh upon Vimana as it got closer and closer. He held his hand out towards it and curled his middle finger, placing his thumb over it and tensing.**

 **Gilgamesh watched it. "I sense no magical circuits in him, is it possible that he is a normal human? No, that shouldn't be possible. He's outclassing many lesser Servants. He's at least B to A ranked at least, no normal human could achieve that level of power." He said out loud to himself before he looked to Tanya. "But she is using magic, so could he be Servant Berserker that can deactivate Mad Enhancement? Never heard of that before, but it is possible. Berserkers don't use magic most of the time."**

"I see. So he must knows about Quirks if he so confuse about Izuku power. And since this Izuku isn't a Servant, that must be a good chunk of them are as strong as Izuku or more." Momo thought out loud.

"Kind of scary when you think about it. Izuku strength enchantment Quirk is pretty similar to All Might in term of power. So that means a few of them may be stronger then All Might." Kirishima said with a grimace.

"I'm more worry about that 'Mad Enhancement' skill. He made it sound like those who are 'Berserker' have this skill as a passive skill. I can only image my sweet boy suffering that curse." Inko said with a shiver as she image a blood thirsty Izuku fighting.

It scare her greatly.

"I'm sure it not as bad as it sound. But it good to note it in case we run into a different version of Izuku with that." Midnight said to herself.

 **His eyes widened when a blast of powerful wind was shot towards him from the 'Berserker' and he was forced to reach into his treasury and pull out one of his greatest shields. "RHO AIAS!"**

 **A pink glowing flower bloomed in front of the ship, made of magic, before seven almost impenetrable magic shields formed from the flower. This was Rho Aias, The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens.**

 **The wind smashed into the shield, doing nothing. Gilgamesh growled in anger. "So… he can use magic, but I sensed no Prana. Is he using souls? No, I would be able to sense it, does he have a Skill capable of masking the presence of Prana?" Gilgamesh kept thinking over Izuku's properties, trying to figure out what kind of Servant he was. "Or is he a Caster?"**

"Rho Aias. Man, this guy is dangerous if his shield is that powerful." Mina said in surprise.

"Yeah. But why is he so focus on Izuku abilities? He seem a little focus on trying to figure them out." Tooru ask with her arms cross.

"Well, this is just a theory, but I think he trying to find Izuku weakness by narrowing down his skills." Iida said with a thinking posture.

"What do you mean?" Uraraka ask.

"Well, Izuku daughter is call Jean. And then we got Cu and Mondred after meeting her. Not to mention he was summon AFTER his death. So I'm guessing a 'Servant' is someone from History and they way die is their 'weakness'. But that just a guess." Iida explain.

"Well, it make more sense if we use that line of thinking. Otherwise, we'll just run in circles. So good job Young Iida." All Might said with a nod.

"Thank you All Might sensei." Iida said with a bow.

 **Izuku looked up to Tanya. "Listen, I have a plan, this might work. How powerful is that rifle of yours?"**

 **She turned to him. "The Mondragon rifle isn't that good on its own, but with my magic, it should be capable of destroying that flying craft easily."**

 **"Wait, magic…? No, nevermind, no time for that. Hand me the girl, I'll jump off and draw his focus away, you blast him." Izuku informed, getting a nod from the loli, who handed him the wounded girl. "Thanks again."**

 **"Just hurry up!" Tanya shouted, letting go of Izuku once she was sure he had Illya properly in his grip.**

"So what are they planing?" Sero ask as he wasn't sure of what going on.

"I have no idea. But base on how these two think in this fight so far, it dangerous and clever." Mirio said with a chuckle as he feel like he going to like this part.

"Yeah. Those two are one step of Gilgamesh so far, that they are reading each other mind." Denki said with a sweatdrop.

"Or more like they are able to analyst the situation and apt to it." Mandalay said with a good nature chuckle.

"That seem a more fair description." Present Mic said happily.

 **Gilgamesh saw Izuku drop away with Illya. "So, they're separating? Why is the Servant taking the doll and not the Master? No, doesn't matter. The mongrels just made it easier for me."**

 **Tanya lifted her rifle and aimed it at Gilgamesh. "Your light is like the morning sun." She prayed as her Mondragon began to glow, and her eyes turned from green to gold. "Use it to illuminate the darkness, hidden in the ground. Praise the Lord, who is now born unto us!" She fired a single bullet towards Gilgamesh, who turned to her.**

 **But he wasn't able to put Rho Aias up in time, and he and his Vimana were consumed in a giant explosion which pushed away the clouds. She smirked as she saw the flying vehicle turning to gold dust as it plummeted to the ground near where Izuku landed.**

Everyone jaw once again drop at the sheer power Tanya had.

"Wow. I'm sure on what to say at that." Denki said in awe.

"I know. She was so powerful to destroy that ship in one shot. She must be seriously packing some magic power in her tiny body." Mineta said in fear.

"Yeah. But I found it strange she use a verse from what sound like a bible. I haven't heard one since I was four. They did kind of go out the window thanks to Quirks." Momo said with a thinking expression.

"That aside, it look like he landing near Izuku and the girl. I hope they will be alright." Pixie Bob said with a worry expression.

 **Gilgamesh shakily stood up from the ground, using his Gate of Babylon to clean away all the dirt he got when he slammed into the ground. His armor was broken off and his hair was a mess. He had large red tattoos over his body. "That… mongrel…!" He growled, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists in anger. "I'll kill them!"**

"Oh he is piss." Bakugo said with a smirk.

No one didn't say anything as they felt the tension is raising up now.

 **He held his hand out as another portal appeared above his hand as he marched towards Izuku, who turned towards him, Illiya in hand.**

 **"Oh, no…" Izuku said as he looked around, trying to think of some way to get away from Gilgamesh, but saw no real alternative. If he moved Illya with Full Cowl again, he might injure her, best to let Tanya do it. So he would have to take whatever the King of Heroes was about to send at him.**

 **A large handle slowly slid out into his grip, and he wrenched the weapon out to reveal Ea, the first sword to have ever existed in Humanities history. Though it was blunt and looked far more like a lance, it was a sword.**

"Ea! He have that sword with him!" Tokoyami said in horror.

"You know what that lance thing is?" Mina ask surprise.

"Yes. I do in fact. That sword is just a rumor to exist since it was said it was created before the concept of swords was even born. It power is so great, it could destroy the planet easily is the user wish so." Tokoyami said with a grimace as he was pretty sure Izuku is dead.

"Oh shit. That lance thing is THAT powerful?!" Sero said in horror.

"Yes. Izuku stand no chance with that against him." Tokoyami said with his eyes close shut in fear at what will happen to Izuku.

Everyone gave each other worry glances at what Tokoyami said and pray Izuku will pull off a win.

 **"You… dog! Useless dirty mongrel!" Gilgamesh growled out before lifting Ea into the air.**

 **It had a golden handle, but the cylindrical blade was split into three separate pieces along its length, which were a deep black with glowing red markings. The three pieces of Ea began to spin rapidly, the markings glowing a more sinister red.**

 **A tornado of energy ripped out of Ea and into the sky, tearing the land to pieces and turning the sky a deep red. This was Ea's true ability. Ea was an Anti-World Noble Phantasm. Easily capable of destroying the planet in its entirety.**

 **"ENUMA ELISH!" Gilgamesh shouted the name of the power of Ea and thrust the sword at Izuku and Illya. A wave of destructive red world-rending energy launched at the boy.**

"Oh no." Inko said in fear.

"Get away Izuku! Run for it!" Kirishima shouted in fear for his friend. Which prompted everyone to shout out their pleads for his safety.

 **Izuku looked back at Illya. She looked so much like Eri, and when she opened her eyes and looked up at Izuku, the resemblance was strengthened with her red eyes. Izuku grit his teeth and pull back his right arm to punch the attack, using 100% of One For All.**

 **When Enuma Elish reached him, he put his body in the way and tried to take it, in a desperate hope to save the girl.**

 **" _1,000,000% DELAWARE DETROIT SMASH!"_**

Everyone was stun silence.

Izuku was risking it all to save someone he didn't even knew.

He was going to die to protect the girl behind him with all his might.

"Why? Why is he pushing himself against that power? It make no sense." Mina said in shock as she watch Izuku struggle with Ea power.

"It simple Mina. What is driving Izuku to fight against the impossible odds very simple." A voice sound across the room, making them all jump in surprise.

"What do you mean? And who are you?" Tooru ask.

"The answer is because that girl cry for help. And Izuku couldn't let it go unanswered. That what wrong with true heroes. You guys don't have any self preservation. Always willing to throw your life away if it means saving a life." The voice said with a chuckle as All Might frown and the heroes and non-heroes flinch at the voice words.

"I can't say I don't respect that about them. It people like them that inspire the future and give hope. I'm a little jealousy of it." The voice said before it fade it out

No one know what to say. The voice was honest and he was jealousy of heroes like Izuku. They have no idea what to say other then respect Izuku for doing what no normal hero would have done.

Kouta was reminded of this move when Izuku had save him from the man who kill his parents.

He smile at the memory and was glade that Izuku will never lose that fire in his heart.

Not when the world need a hero.

 **He could feel it tear at his flesh and very being, ripping him apart. "TANYA!" He shouted as the skin on his body was starting to disintegrate.**

 **Gilgamesh watched as Enuma Elish finally exploded out, creating a trench of destruction that went on for kilometers ahead, leaving absolutely nothing left in its wake. Gilgamesh scoffed. "Now that the Servant is gone, with the doll, I can focus on the Master."**

 **Just as Gilgamesh turned, he got a fist to his face. As his head was being pushed to the side, his eyes moved and saw an injured Izuku as the one who attacked him, and the Tanya was in the air, holding her Mondragon rifle aimed at him, and Illya in her other hand. 'She… was fast enough to save both of them!?'**

"Hell yeah! That how it done!" Bakugo cheer loudly.

"Go get them Deku! Tanya!" Uraraka cheer as well.

The class started to chant Izuku and Tanya name as they were sure the two have it in the bag now.

"He really is a Mad Lad." Present Mic whisper to himself as he repeated the nickname he heard to descriptive his student before.

 **Gilgamesh stumbled back from the punch, and reached into the Gate of Babylon, grasped a sword and swung it towards Izuku, who ignored it. His hand was sent back as a bullet went through it, forcing him to drop the sword.**

 **He tried again with his other hand, this time bringing out an axe, only for Izuku to gut punch him, forcing him to double over with his strength. While Gilgamesh was recovering, Izuku grabbed the weapon, wrenching it out of the King of Heroes' hand and smashing the flat side against the blonde haired man's head.**

 **As he stumbled back, he received a few bullets to the chest and stomach as Tanya continued to fire bullet after bullet into the Servant.**

 **Izuku jumped up and slammed a fist into the King's head again, before uppercutting him when he landed again, almost knocking him unconscious.**

"Yes! They are winning!" Denki cheer happily.

"They just need to keep it up a little longer!" Jirou said as she was nervous on how this fight may change to the enemy favor at the moment notice.

"Go Izuku Go!" The kids cheer for their idol.

 **'These mongrel dogs… are beating me!? NO!' Gilgamesh opened another batch of gates, only for chains to fly out of them and wrap around both of the combatants.**

 **"I have had enough of the both of you. I'll enjoy killing you Berserker and your Master too!" Gilgamesh screamed.**

"NO!" Everyone shouted in fear.

 **"LEAVE IZUKU ONII-CHAN ALONE!" The voice of a little girl screamed, only a white-haired, red-eyed little girl with a tiny horn to jumped at Gilgamesh and touched him.**

 **Suddenly… Gilgamesh was a kid again. "Eh?"**

 **Gil turned towards Eri, only for her to punch him in the face, sending him face first into the dirt and knocking him clean out while releasing Izuku and Tanya.**

"OOOOHHHH! Eri-chan for the knock at the last second!" Denki cheer happily.

The teachers just whistle in surprise at Eri sudden save.

"I guess Mirio and Izuku personality rub off on her more then I thought." All Might chuckle as he could see Izuku and Mirio doing that as kids.

"Heh. I guess Eri is really Izuku and Mirio sister now. She not only save them, but he knock him out clean." Mina joke, making Eri blush as Mirio gave her a head pat.

 **Tanya lowered her gun, and herself back to the ground. She looked towards the gasping Izuku. "That the girl you were looking for?"**

 **Another girl, wearing a brown coat like Tanya's, with long light brown hair and large blue eyes. "Eri-chan, wait!" Viktoriya shouted as she ran into the clearing, only to turn stiff when she saw her Major. "Eh-he… Major, ummm…"**

 **Tanya glared at Viktoriya for a short while, that promised pain later, and turn back to Izuku.**

"Hey. That chick is cute." Denki said.

"Of course you find her cute. Well, at least we know Eri was safe the whole time." Jirou said with a eyeroll.

"And Tanya look really annoy with her. I pray for her safety later." Tokoyami said solemnly, making everyone sweatdrop.

 **"Seems we found our missing companions," Tanya said with her arms crossed with an annoyed expression.**

 **Izuku laughed sheepishly before looking at the downed Gilgamesh.**

 **"What should we do with him? I don't think we should leave him here." Izuku asked as Eri walked to Izuku and started to heal his wounds, being careful to not turn him into a kid.**

 **"I would normally say we should kill him since he was so dangerous. But the things he said during our battle got me concern." Tanya said with a light huff.**

"Well, she not wrong. He was so dangerous that I'm surprise that they even survive the battle in the first place." Tiger said with a shiver.

"But doesn't killing him seem a bit rash though?" Present Mic ask with his arms cross.

"I'm not sure. Nezu would have a idea on how to handle this, but I guess we should just leave to this world Izuku and Tanya." Midnight said with a sigh as the pros heroes agree. They would have to have faith in Izuku and Tanya judgement.

 **Izuku nodded in understanding.**

 **"Servants'. 'Berserker' and 'Master'. He said those words like there's more of them and like they mean something... Wait, he called me the Berserker and you the Master? Why did he call us that?" Izuku said with thinking expression before he started to sweatdrop at the labels they got called in their battle.**

 **"I don't know. I assume it was my magic and your physical prowess that made him assume things. And base on his wording, Berserker is a 'class' of sort for a 'Servant'." Tanya said with a tired sigh as she felt a headache coming on.**

"Heh. They are sharper then they seem if they manage to not only note those words, but also figure out what we did is amazing." Torodoki said with a slight smirk.

"Psh. Deku always been good at breaking things down and figuring out they work. And that sunny hair brat is the same I assume. Great. Just the world need. Two stupid Deku's." Bakugo said loudly and with a glare.

But inside, he was smiling that the two had won.

"Hehe. I guess somethings never change." Denki said with a chuckle.

 **"Berserker?" Eri asked with a head tilt.**

 **"Master?" Viktoriya asked with a head tilt of her own.**

 **"Servant?" They both asked at once before the image of Izuku wearing a collar with a chain being held by Tanya pop up in their minds.**

 **The two's faces turned slightly red and they begin to shake their heads as Izuku and Tanya finished talking.**

The girls gave Eri a teasing smile as she look away with red face.

Mirio face was blank as a thought came up to his mind.

'Did anyone ever had the 'Talk' with Eri?' Mirio thought with a sweatdrop.

He suddenly felt worry. VERY worry.

 **"Eri? Are you okay?" Izuku asked with a concerned voice.**

 **"Yes! I'm fine!" Eri said quickly, making Izuku rise a brow before dropping it as he didn't want to push the subject further.**

 **"So it's agreed then." Tanya said more then ask.**

 **"Yes. We will take the kid to your base and await him to wake up before we ask questions and learn more. And while we wait, we can get this wounded girl help as well. She lost too much blood as it is." Izuku confirmed with a nod as he picked up Eri and placed her on his back.**

"Sound like a solid plain to me." Momo said in agreement.

"At least they could get answers now."Aizawa said with a tire sigh.

 **"Good. Now, let move out. Viktoriya, you'll hold the prisoner while I take the wounded girl." Tanya said as she picked up Illya and started to float.**

 **"Y-yes, madam!" Viktoriya said as she was pulled out of her thoughts and picked up the child Gilgamesh and started to float too.**

 **"Let's go!" Tanya ordered as she started to fly away.**

 **"Right!" Izuku and Viktoriya said as they follow suit.**

 **(End)**

Everyone started to talk about how close the fight was and wondering what could be next after this.

Inko had to take deep breaths as she almost pass out a few time from watching the video.

Didn't stop her from crying though.

"So that where he gets it from." Everyone who knew of Izuku crying said in unison.

 **And done. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I had a lot of fun making it and collaborating with my friends to make it happen.**

 **So, I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry for that. I've been busy and it been stressful. So I apologize if I goes months with out an update again. Please forgive me for that if that happen.**

 **Now, I know this is weird to ask.**

 **But can someone make some fan art of Izuku and Tanya together? (Not romantically. But if you want to, go for it.)**

 **I think it be really cute to have these two in the same pictures and it would make an interesting crossover story.**

 **Anyway, I'm done with this chapter and will work on others when I'm free and less stress.**

 **Goodnight everyone and see you later.**


End file.
